Dualidad
by Jak Spratt
Summary: "El camino misterioso va hacia el interior. Es en nosotros, y no en otra parte, donde se halla la eternidad de los mundos, el pasado y el futuro." -Novalis ...Continuación de "Secuelas"
1. Prólogo

¿Qué es una historia?

¿Es el relato de hechos reales transformados en fantasías capaces de asombrar al más aguerrido lector, o son delirios imaginativos mostrados en un formato adecuado para el entendimiento de las masas?

Me he preguntado eso desde que llegue a este frio y amplio lugar, en el cual no he tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Las opciones para no perder la cordura son imposiblemente escasas, solo queda pensar e imaginar. Imaginar distintos mundos donde los "¿Qué tal si…?" son ilimitados, donde los personajes son ricos e inagotables y las situaciones donde se desarrollan son desde hilarantes hasta perturbadoras. Y aun así después de haberte dicho todo esto… en realidad no he dicho nada.

He sido capaz de observar infinidad de eventos ante mis ojos y en mi poco entendimiento me he atrevido a llamarles pensamientos. Pues en mi vida pasada fui definida como una persona incapaz de ver más allá de lo que mis ojos podían percibir. Y si de alguna manera todo esto está solo en mi mente preferiría llamarle imaginación y no locura.

Escenas de amores prohibidos, luchas sangrientas, crimines sin resolver, batallas épicas, luchas intergalácticas y muchas otras maneras más de contar historias se han desenvuelto ante mí. Me entretienen y evitan que piense acerca de esta prisión en la cual he estado el tiempo suficiente como para olvidar el crimen o pecado que estoy pagando aquí. O para que me importe el tiempo que deba transcurrir antes de regresar a mi plano terrenal.

Lo único que quiero saber es… ¿Por qué debo estar aquí? ¿Qué debo esperar? ¿Alguna historia en especial de la cual se necesite un testigo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Si hay un tormento más allá del peor dolor físico y que se adentre en lo que sobresalte a lo mental, ese sería la incertidumbre.

Permito que pasen los días, que pasen las semanas, los años, los siglos, los millares de años que una estrella puede resplandecer en la bóveda celeste. Esperando paciente e impacientemente por la siguiente narración y cuando esta acaba continúo con su secuela, sin olvidarme por completo de la precuela.

En un atisbo de la continuidad, se me da la oportunidad de formar parte de una historia. Lamentablemente no como personaje principal, ni secundario sino como una narradora que tomó prestado un cuerpo.

Antes de comenzar quisiera que me perdonara su alteza, por haber usurpado su cuerpo. Pienso que si mi carcelero evito su suicidio y me colocó dentro de su conciencia fue por alguna razón más allá de alguna de nosotras.

Estas palabras las leerán bajo el verso y prosa de la así llamada Dulce Princesa, pero les invito a llamarme por el único fragmento que queda de mi antiguo nombre.

Betty.


	2. Momentum

**Lamento mucho el retraso, tuve que terminar lo mejor que pude los últimos días de escuela y por ello no pude tener mucho contacto con la historia. Pero aquí estoy ahora y me alegro de ello.**

**Me sorprendí mucho al ver reviews tan positivos, no esperaba que les agradara tanto el monologo de Betty pero me alegro que haya sido así.**

**La temática será la siguiente: La historia (por el momento) se dividirá en tres narrativas diferentes: el punto de vista de la escritora, lo que ella escribe y la narrativa habitual que yo utilizo. No muy buena por cierto, pero me pareció buena idea hacerlo de esta manera.**

**Oh, y tratare de hacer anotaciones personales lo menos posibles para que así la historia sea la parte central y no lo que está en la parte superior o en el pie de página. Dicho esto continuemos...**

* * *

"El té esta delicioso…" suelto en un suspiro placentero, dejando que el sabor perdure en mis labios mientras que el tibio liquido pasa por mi garganta enviando una agradable sensación por todo mi ser. Desde el último año he tratado de experimentar, a través del cuerpo de la Dulce Princesa, lo que es vivir de nuevo.

Si mi antiguo ser fuera capaz de recordar lo que era vivir en este plano entonces cada actividad me resultaría tediosa e incluso aburrida, pero encuentro cada mañana en extremo fascinante y cada momento particularmente conmovedor. Me apego lo más posible a mi papel como gobernante del Dulce Reino y hasta el momento nadie parece sospechar de mi disfraz.

Incluso el valeroso héroe de Ooo, Finn el humano, parece no encontrar la diferencia entre mi, llamémosle, persona y Bonnibel. Todo parece estar yendo a pedir de boca… oh hablando de eso, ese panecillo que Mentita trajo con el té parece muy solitario.

Luego de los primeros dos mordiscos no puedo evitar pensar en si estoy cometiendo algún tipo de acto canibalístico, pero el seco y dulce sabor de la avellana hace que me olvide del asunto. Al terminar la merienda coloco la bandeja cerca de la puerta del dormitorio para que sea removida en algún momento de la noche.

Me temo que es hora de escribir.

Me acerco al elegante escritorio hecho de chocolate en donde he colocado un juego de pluma y tinta, además de algunas hojas para continuar el trabajo que se me ha asignado. Documentar los hechos que están por ocurrir.

Mañana en la mañana es cuando todo comenzara. Mi deber es describir con el mayor detalle posible los hechos que nos llevaran al verdadero día del juicio.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la palabra que use para describir el evento catastrófico por ocurrir, pues en esta realidad 'día del juicio' indica que aun existirán algunos restos que dirán que hubo algo viviendo aquí. Si lo que he visto sobre el futuro es cierto, incluso mi benefactor tendrá muchísima suerte si es que llegara a sobrevivir.

Bueno, llegó el momento. Tomo la elegante pluma hecha de regaliz y mojo la punta en lo que creo que es salsa de chocolate.

Dulces palabras, amargo significado. Oh la ironía…

_La mañana siempre le será pesada a nuestro héroe no importa lo energético que sea, el hecho de levantarse a primera hora jamás será un deleite para él. Sobre todo si se encuentra con un peso extra sobre su pecho amenazando con romperle algunas costillas con tal de que no se levante._

_Pero en esta ocasión Marceline, reina de los vampiros, tendrá que acceder nuevamente a resguardarse bajo su enorme sombrilla pues era una ocasión especial…_

No existían rayos de sol que le dijeran que ya era de madrugada, todas las cortinas estaban selladas por completo y la única fuente de luz era el brillo artificial de las bombillas que estaban apagadas. De cualquier manera la mañana siempre le será pesada a nuestro héroe no importa lo energético que sea, el hecho de levantarse a primera hora jamás será un deleite para él.

Sus mañanas han sido pacificas durante el último año, lo suficiente como para que cualquiera pensara que estaba loco si decidía despertar de tan magníficos sueños. De igual manera era difícil lograr esta hazaña pues cada día él se encuentra con un peso extra sobre su pecho amenazando con romperle algunas costillas con tal de que no se levante.

Los largos cabellos de la vampira se encontraban desperdigados por toda la cama cubriéndolos a ambos y describiendo detalles de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Su relación amorosa con el humano no hizo más que intensificarse día con día desde aquel incidente con el virus Eureka, y ninguno de los dos desperdiciaba los momentos para demostrárselo al otro.

Pero en esta ocasión Marceline, reina de los vampiros, tendrá que acceder nuevamente a resguardarse bajo su enorme sombrilla pues era una ocasión especial. Desde que los dos se volvieron prácticamente inseparables a ambos se les notifico por adelantado que serian parte de una misión especial el día siguiente y que debían estar en el Dulce Reino a las 8:00 am y si el despertador no estuviera destrozado, entonces les diría que están al menos atrasados por una hora.

El primero en despertar fue el humano, quien como se menciono antes era muy ajeno a las madrugadas. Pero aun tenía una deuda con todas y todos en Ooo por lo sucedido el año pasado, sobre todo con el Dulce Reino. Se sacudió las ganas de volver a soñar y concentró todas las funciones de su adormilado cerebro para ingeniarse un modo de convencer a su amada vampira para acompañarlo… por las buenas.

"Marcie… Marcie…" susurró suavemente mientras sacudía el hombro de su acompañante. Provocando que los ojos de la vampira se abrieran lentamente encontrándose con los suyos, la adorable mirada matutina de la vampira agregados con su desalineado cabello casi logró que ella lo convenciera de quedarse a dormir un poco más, sin decir una sola palabra.

"Ya es hora…" por suerte él pudo deshacerse de la idea a tiempo. "Aún es temprano Finn, ¿seguro que no podemos quedarnos un poco más?" ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, tratando de convencerlo para quedarse.

"Se lo prometimos a la princesa ¿lo olvidas?" la pesadez se había ido, solo quedaba convencerla a ella para que hiciera lo mismo. "Bonnibel puede esperar..." la terquedad era una de las cualidades que el encontraba atractiva en ella.

"Deben ser mas de las 10."

"Se sienten como las 9…"

"Lo sabríamos si no hubieras destrozado el despertador."

"Ese fuiste tú, héroe."

"Oww… De igual manera tenemos que irnos."

La vampira gruñó en respuesta y se levantó lentamente sentándose en el regazo del humano, ahí procedió a retirarse las lagañas de los ojos. Estaba de más decir que ambos estaban desnudos y que la vista que presenciaba el humano era espectacular.

Al notar la expresión de deseo en Finn, una picara sonrisa apareció en el borde de los labios de la vampira, ella se inclinó lentamente hasta que tuvo enfrente el rostro del humano, el cual estaba rojo como tomate.

Dibujó el contorno de los labios del humano con uno de sus dedos mientras su otra mano libre acariciaba su dorada cabellera. "¿Seguro que no podemos quedarnos un poco más…?" la respuesta no importó, pues los fríos labios de la vampira impidieron que el rubio se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera Marceline y en sus manos que iban en dirección descendente.

"De cualquier manera ¿qué es lo que Bonnie quiere esta vez?" preguntó Marceline mientras se trataba de arreglar su larga y negra cabellera. "No lo sé…" contestó Finn mientras se ponía su característica camiseta azul.

"Pero lo hubiéramos averiguado hace una hora…" remarcó el héroe. Ella solo sonrió a su comentario y respondió con un tono bajo "No recuerdo haber escuchado quejas de ti."

Ambos se alistaron y salieron de la casa de la vampira, la cual ahora ambos compartían. Era necesario tener su propio espacio y privacidad, ya que de haberse quedado en la casa del árbol aun seguirían bajo el ojo vigilante de Jake, quien a propósito tuvo un mal tiempo en aceptar la relación que tenía su hermanito con la inmortal.

Las vigas de dulce de acero, los trabajadores y demás materiales acaramelados eran lo que conformaba la vista de lo que era el Dulce Reino. Las reparaciones aun procedían, a pesar de haber pasado ya un año. Pero si el capataz no fuera el Pan de Canela entonces tal vez habrían terminado hace mucho.

"Muy bien… muévela un poco a la derecha-no, no tu derecha mi derecha" ahora mismo le daba instrucciones a uno de los guardianes de la promesa para mover una de aquellas pesadas vigas. "¡Ahora déjala caer!" gritó el panecillo que llevaba casco.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó el colosal guardián. "¡RESPETA MI AUTORIDAD!" la inexpresiva cara del panecillo que puso mientras gritaba esto hubiera causado risa si no fuera por el cargo que tenia. La princesa, en su infinita sabiduría, nombró al Panecillo como capataz. Tiene que haber una razón, pensó el guardián antes de soltar la pesada carga.

Desde el ángulo en el que estaba le fue imposible al guardián ver la intacta casa de dulce que ahora recibió todo el peso de la unión de acero. Una dulce persona salió de entre los escombros y al ver su hogar destrozado solo gritó "¡MI CASA!"

"¡AHÍ ESTA BIEN!" exclamó el pan, dándole también un pulgar arriba al guardia que estaba disculpándose con la enrojecida persona. "Jajaja típico de ti Rol de Canela" al escuchar la familiar voz, el panecillo dio media vuelta encontrándose con las figuras de un alegre humano y una vampira que se resguardaba bajo una gigantesca sombrilla.

"¡Finn! ¡Marceline! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" saludó el risueño habitante del Dulce Reino. "Ya sabes encargos para la princesa, por cierto ¿sabes donde esta?" contestó el humano.

El Rol de Canelo pensó su respuesta, como si se tratara de algo serio. "Tal vez este en su estudio" murmuró rascando su cabeza en pensamiento. "Gracias te dejaremos para que continúes" Finn palpó su cabeza y camino en dirección al castillo.

La vampira en cambio esperó a que el rubio se alejara un poco para poder cambiar la forma de su rostro y que asemejara a la de un pulpo con colmillos en las ventosas. Esto hizo que el panecillo se aterrara y huyera del lugar. Marceline rió histéricamente hasta que se topo con el humano "Eso no estuvo bien Marcie…" dijo Finn esbozando una sonrisa y conteniendo la risa.

"Chicos ya casi es mediodía..." la princesa se acercó a ellos sorprendiéndolos, llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio y el pelo recogido en una coleta, puede que sus lentes sean solo de adorno. "¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" El color se subió al rostro del humano causando que tartamudeara palabras incomprensibles. Marceline al ver esto flotó hacia donde estaba la Dulce Princesa y le murmuró algo al oído.

Los ojos de la gobernante del Dulce expresaban sorpresa y su rosado rostro parecía arder en llamas al oír las palabras de la inmortal. La sombrilla de la vampira ensombreció la sonrisa burlona de la vampira, quien volvió al lado del humano. "¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó exasperado.

"La verdad" se encogió de hombros la vampira al dar su respuesta. Si fuera posible, el humano se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba. La princesa no quiso seguir en ese silencio incomodo provocado por su mejor amiga.

"Ummm… ya que estamos aquí, les diré lo que necesito" la princesa buscó algo en uno de los bolsillos de la prenda blanca que llevaba puesta, una vez que encontró dicho objeto se lo entrego al humano.

Marceline vio de cerca lo que era el objeto, era un pedazo de tela que tenía algo escrito en él, el humano dijo con la mirada que era incapaz de leerlo así que se lo dio a la inmortal quien aunque tuvo también problemas para leer los símbolos que se suponía que eran letras, pudo descifrar parte del escrito.

"Y-Ysalorg… Silas…rev-vinu. ¿Qué esto Bonnie?"

"Es solo un libro…"


	3. Inercia

**Vacaciones: A veces te ocupan más de lo que deberían.** **Otra vez, lo siento por el retraso.**

* * *

Me despedí de ambos luego de darles las instrucciones: Tenían que ir a la librería de la Princesa Tortuga para recuperar el libro que les pedí. Utilice la excusa de que entre sus páginas estaba una receta para un pegamento mágico que evitaría que utilizáramos mantequilla de maní para unir los ladrillos de los edificios.

Ayude un poco en las construcciones antes de retirarme, más que nada explicándole al Pan de Canela que las vigas no deben tocar a las casas que no estuvieran destrozadas. El pobrecillo parecía no entender del todo mi explicación. No importa, está haciendo lo que debe hacer.

Después de todo el también tiene un rol que llenar en esta historia.

Me disculpe con el mayordomo Mentita y me dirigí a mi habitación tras darle una negativa a su pregunta de si necesitaba algo más. Me temo que ahora debo escribir las notas mientras mi memoria aun permanece fresca. Tal parece que estoy disfrutando demasiado de esta limitada libertad.

En mi escritorio hay varios papeles que describen el ultimo año en Ooo, cuando alguien pregunta por ellos solo respondo que se trata de un diario, y si alguien duda solo tienen que leer una o dos páginas para confirmarlo.

Técnicamente no estoy mintiendo.

_Las horas parecían estar tomando descansos en el reloj del lugar. Pues Finn y Marceline revisaron, sin cuidado alguno, cada parte de la librería de la gente Tortuga._

_Tenían suerte de que la princesa no se encontrara ahí para ver lo que le habían hecho a su lugar preferido…_

"¡Finn aquí no hay nada!" gritó la vampira desde un extremo de la librería, rodeada de numerosos libros de cocina que ahora carecían del color rojo en las fotografías de sus recetas.

"¡Sigue buscando! ¡La princesa dijo que debería estar por aquí!" contesto con el mismo horas parecían estar tomando descansos en el reloj del lugar, pues si el tiempo ha avanzado de alguna forma ellos no se han dado cuenta.

En especial la inmortal quien es incapaz de soportar el tedio, a no ser que estuviera acompañada de su hacha-bajo o de la compañía del humano héroe de Ooo. En vez de eso buscaba un libro del cual no había escuchado en su larga vida. También comenzó a pensar que el afamado 'Ysalorg Silasrevinu' no existía pues ambos revisaron, sin cuidado alguno, cada parte de la librería de la gente Tortuga sin encontrar rastro alguno de dicho manuscrito.

El rubio humano se quito su blanco gorro para secarse el sudor acumulado de todo el día. Él estaba en una pequeña montaña hecha de material de biblioteca y al observar como casi cada libro del lugar estaba en el suelo o formando otros montículos, supo cual suertudos eran de que la Princesa Tortuga no se encontrara ahí para que viera lo que le habían hecho a su lugar preferido.

Cierta vampira se acercó y al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del humano no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. "Guau… ahora sí que lo hiciste Finn" dijo sonriendo pícaramente en su dirección, la quijada del humano casi toca el suelo al escuchar esto.

"¡Pero si tú fuiste quien derribó los libreros!" trató de defenderse. La vampira flotó alrededor de él mareándolo un poco "¿Ah sí?"

Lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró en el oído. "Dime… ¿Quién creyó que el libro estaba dentro de la estatua de Billy y por eso le cortó la cabeza?". "T-t-tu me alentaste" "Tu lo hiciste héroe" enfatizó la última palabra y al mismo tiempo jugueteó con la punta de su nariz usando el dedo índice.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro, de alguna manera ese acto irritaba al humano. Movió la nariz como si se tratara de algún insecto molesto que no quería irse. La vampira rió en respuesta.

"Aun eres adorable, ¿sabías?" le dijo con toda honestidad. Un año de conocerse de manera más intima le ha ayudado a descubrir los puntos vulnerables de su amante, ahora mismo mordisqueaba con sus incisivos el cuello del humano. La marca que ella dejo hace un año se convirtió en una cicatriz apenas visible, ella le explicó que los vampiros al morder a una persona pueden hacer dos cosas: transformarlo o alimentarse de él.

Marceline logró que su mordida se convirtiera en una especie de filtro para que la infección escapara del cuerpo de Finn y ahora parecía estar curado de la influencia del virus. La única duda que quedaba fue la de su particular caso de heterocromía espontanea, pero fue resuelta al cabo de unos meses.

Finn soltó un grito apagado al sentir los extrañamente cálidos labios de la vampira haciendo contacto con su piel. El bochorno que sentía no tardaría mucho en convertirse en lujuria así que apresuró las cosas. Cuando ella soltó su agarre él aprovecho para dar media vuelta y rodearla con sus brazos.

"Y tú para ser una anciana aun eres bastante juguetona" ella hizo un puchero al escuchar esa palabra. Él capturó los labios de su amante con los suyos, impidiéndole decir algo más. Cuando su relación salió al descubierto muchos apostaron a que ésta no duraría mucho y que todo se debía a los eventos recientes por los que fueron obligados a pasar.

Amor es una palabra que aun no se decía pero que ambos podían sentir con toda el alma, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de ellos la dijera. Tal vez no era necesario decirlo aun, de cualquier forma no podrían hacerlo ahora.

Finn tropezó con un libro e hizo que ambos rodaran por la pequeña colina de diferentes escritos que se formó. El ruido de la caída retumbo en cada pared y se esparció por todo lugar, una nube de polvo acumulado se alzó. Tan pronto se disipó dejo a la vista un par de figuras que tosían sin parar, el humano había amortiguado la caída de la vampira.

Ella podía haber flotado lejos de cualquier daño pero prefirió no soltar al humano cuando este empezó a rodar colina abajo. "No tenias que suavizar mi caída, ¿sabes?" le dijo con un rubor en su grisáceo rostro. Él rio ligeramente "Fue un reflejo. Disculpa."

Marceline sonrió al escucharlo decir esas palabras como si fuesen la cosa más normal del mundo. Si es que aun se podía usar esa palabra. "Entonces esto también es un reflejo…" Cerró los ojos y se precipito en busca del sabor de los labios del rubio y cuando los encontró no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Así batallaron por varios minutos sin buscar un ganador. Él se levantó y procedió a quitarle a Marceline esa blusa roja que comenzó a ser una molestia para sus avances. La vampira no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir como Finn le había quitado su prenda superior, pues ella no veía la necesidad de usar un sostén. Una cosa más que agradecerle a Glob, pensó él.

Se separaron un momento, solo por sentir la necesidad de la mirada del otro antes de proceder. Con una sonrisa de aceptación ella también le retiró su característica camiseta azul, dejando al descubierto el bien formado cuerpo de aventurero que él tenía, además de una enorme cicatriz en el pecho que, según la Dulce princesa, jamás sanaría.

La vampira hizo que se acostara nuevamente para seguir, pero la cara de incomodidad del humano hizo que ella se detuviera antes de que pudiera deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón. "¿sucede algo Finn?" preguntó extrañada.

Finn extendió su mano por debajo de su espalda sacando un libro que al parecer protuberaba de entre los demás. "Nada. Es este tonto libro de ¿Ysalorg Silasrevinu?" leyó las diminutas letras que resaltaban del forro café que envolvía a las paginas. "¿Qué rayos es eso?" dijo en desdén.

Ella rio sarcásticamente, olvidando momentáneamente lo que estaba por hacer. "Eso es lo que vinimos a buscar, genio". Los engranes dentro del cerebro del humano dieron vuelta muy lentamente y cuando lo hicieron… "¡Marcie! ¡Este es el libro que nos pidió la princesa!"

La reina de los vampiros tomó el libro y lo arrojó detrás de ella. "¡Hey, pero si-!" comenzó el humano. "Podemos llevárselo después, y decirle que tardamos en encontrarlo" le dijo la vampira lentamente y con un tono de frustración.

El rubio no contesto nada, no porque ella tuviera razón sino porque la vista que él tenía lo ameritaba. El libro que ella arrojó comenzó a sacudirse y a emitir una luz parpadeante. Marceline al darse cuenta de que la atención del humano estaba en otro lugar hizo que volteara a tiempo para ver como el manuscrito que buscaban se alzaba por los aires.

"¿Marcie… estás viendo lo mismo que yo?" preguntó sin separar sus ojos del libro. No hubo respuesta, solo silencio. Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido para el gusto de cualquiera.

El candado que protegía al libro de los ojos curiosos se abrió de golpe y los fulminó con una luz comprable con la del sol, sin quemar a la vampira. Un sonido agudo le siguió y ambos fueron obligos a taparse los oídos.

Un torbellino comenzó a salir de entre la unión de las páginas y engullía todo lo que estaba a su paso. Finn y Marceline trataron de sostenerse de algo pero el ciclón como se mencionó anteriormente era demasiado rápido para ellos. Incluso ahogó los gritos de ambos mientras buscaban unir sus manos para no separarse.

Entonces el ciclón redujo su tamaño con los dos aún dando vuelta en su epicentro hasta que ambos desaparecieron entre sus páginas. El libro se cerró de golpe y cayó en el suelo sin dejar rastro del paradero de dos de los personajes más importantes en Ooo.

_(A.N.: Perdónenme…)_


	4. Relatividad

**¿Por qué tengo que volver a la escuela?**

**¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!**

**Gracias por el apoyo a la historia y al one-shot reciente, se los agradezco de todo corazón, hígado y vísceras.**

* * *

Llevo todo el día recibiendo a cantidades de personajes con informes sobre el paradero de Finn y Marceline. Me da un cierto alivio saber que ninguno sabe lo que en verdad sucedió y muestra de ello es que cada habitante del Dulce Reino me da el nombre de un lugar inverosímil donde 'vieron' a Finn o a Marceline. Mi favorito hasta el momento fue el de un dulce de leche que pensó haberlos visto en un grano de arena.

No los culpo por preocuparse, pero las extrañas fuentes de información son demasiadas y me obligan a desalojar el castillo hasta que todo se calmara. Para aquellos que se negaron a abandonar hasta que diera instrucciones que seguir tuve que enviarlos en búsquedas inútiles por todo Ooo para que hallaran algún indicio sobre el paradero de Finn y Marceline.

Sé que solo llevo un año en el trabajo pero no puedo evitar preguntar sobre como hace Bonnibel para soportarlo. Por desgracia no puedo comunicarme con ella por el momento.

Me preparo para subir cuando un ladrido me detiene en mi lugar. Luego veo como la puerta principal del castillo es abierta de par en par por unas alargadas manos amarillas. Estas pertenecen al hermano de uno de los desparecidos y sujetaba con el hocico cierto libro que conozco muy bien.

"¡PRINCESA! ¡PRINCESA!" exclama moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro y con el libro aun en su boca. No recuerdo que esto fuera a pasar, de lo contrario estaría entre las notas que escribí ayer.

"¿Qué llevas ahí Jake?" pregunto en un tono muy calmado que por suerte no logra expresar mi inquietud. "No lo sé, pero huele como a Finn" dice y al mismo tiempo le da otro par de olfateadas "…con un ligero toque de Marceline."

"Déjame ver eso..." extiendo mi mano a lo cual él me entrega el libro rápidamente, finjo examinarlo y muestro sorpresa cada vez que veo un pasaje. Debo deshacerme de este libro por el bien de todos nosotros, no puedo tener una copia en este lado.

De igual manera tengo que despejar las posibles sospechas, igual no creo que el hermano de Finn sea capaz de leerlo. "No sé lo que sea esto, pero parece que podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Finn y Marceline, ¿podrías dejármelo para que pueda analizarlo con más detalle?"

Creo que eso funcionó… "Tal vez debería buscar a Finn con esto primero, quién sabe lo que pudiera encontrar" o tal vez no. Objeto que me haya quitado el libro cuando extendió su brazo pero no soy capaz de decírselo ya que abandonó el lugar, entusiasmado por encontrar alguna otra pista.

Este será un problema que espero que se solucione a la larga. De verdad estoy sorprendida con estos actos, hasta el momento todo había seguido conforme al guion y esto está fuera de lugar.

Debo hacer algo, pero ya es hora de ponerme al tanto con los escritos. No debo permitir que algo más se me escape. Mientras lo hago me pongo a divagar sobre la influencia que tengo con estos escrito, puedo recabar información sobre lo que sucederá en este universo, pero… ¿Qué tanto puedo afectar a los otros?

_Una pesada nube de polvo fue alzada y con ella emergió una figura que tosía sin parar. "¡Finn!" gritaba mientras hacía a un lado los descartados pedazos de literatura para buscar al dueño de ese nombre._

_Tras considerar el hecho de que jamás lo convertiría en un ser inmortal al igual que ella. Le llevó a ser más protectora de su salud. Incluso si él no consideraba su salud como importante._

_Ella lo haría por el…_

Los ojos de la vampira se abrieron de golpe una vez que recobró la conciencia y recordó el lugar en el que estaba. O siendo más exactos, dónde estuvo. Los libros que estaban regados a su alrededor se encontraban inertes en diferentes posiciones y no giraban en torno a algún espiral aérea sin control. Una vez que comprobó que no daba vueltas sin parar pudo levantarse y enfrentar la nube de polvo que fue alzada.

Al recordar que no estaba sola en ese vórtice sin control sus labios exclamaron el nombre de cierta persona. "¡FINN!" los libros parecían ser la celda más lógica en la cual caería el héroe de Ooo por lo cual los arrojaba de un lado a otro mientras buscaba por él.

No se lo había dicho de manera directa pero ella se preocupa por la seguridad del rubio. Incluso con sus más nuevas habilidades él aun seguía siendo en su mayor parte un humano y tenía un boleto más próximo que el de ella para visitar a la muerte en su reino.

Y si a pesar de las discusiones no accedería a convertirlo en un inmortal, entonces lo menos que ella podría hacer era protegerlo de todo daño, incluso si él no consideraba su salud como importante. Ella lo haría por él.

Los peores pensamientos dieron cuerda a la idea de perderlo así que se apresuro a arrojar más y más libros que se interponían en su excavación. En su dañina idea apenas pudo sentir una mano que reposó en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Perdiste el libro?" dijo en un tono jovial y despreocupado un joven de cabello rubio bañado en polvo que estaba detrás de ella. Marceline no espero para darse la vuelta y estrujarlo más de lo que tenía permitido.

Finn sonrió cálidamente y hundió su cabeza en el largo cabello de la reina vampiro. Un par de años sirvieron para que el pudiera presumirle su altura. "Mira lo que encontré…" murmuró entre el sedoso enredo en el que se encontraba.

Ella ladeó la cabeza un poco y pudo ver un cuero café cubriendo algunas páginas agotadas por el pasar de los años. No pudo evitar relacionarlo con aquel nefasto libro que tuvo que usar en contra de su amado humano.

Con un temblor en su mano, apenas visible, tomó el libro y con su otra mano paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre el grabado. Oraba en silencio a que este libro no presentara tantos problemas como los anteriores que tuvo que usar, aunque en cierta forma le ayudaron a solucionar algunos problemas pero aun así ella esperaba que ningún problema se presentara para empezar.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" preguntó tratando de abrir el candado, que sorprendentemente no cedía ante su fuerza sobrehumana. El humano rió antes de contestarle "Tu eres la experta en estas cosas, esperaba que lo supieras."

"Pues en esta ocasión nos tocara averiguarlo…" dijo antes de admitir que un candadito de color avellana la derrotó. Los brazos del humano se encontraron alrededor del estomago de la vampira "Suena a una aventura, ¿no crees?" le susurró en el oído, enviando un cosquilleo a través del cuerpo de ella.

"Claro… pero antes, ¿no sería buena idea si…?" murmuró el resto en el oído del humano, quien además mencionó que ambos ya carecían de su prenda superior. Finn construyó un muro con libreros lo más rápido que pudo e hizo que la vampira entrara junto con él. Los que entraban en la biblioteca para una tranquila tarde de lectura eran ahuyentados por los gemidos y gritos que escuchaban tan pronto ponían un pie adentro.

La mayoría pensó que se trataban de fantasmas o monstruos.

"¡Rayos! ¿Viste mi blusa en algún lado? no puedo encontrarla" maldijo la vampira que buscó en las cercanías por la prenda perdida. Tras esquivar otro libro que recién aprendió a volar, el humano extendió la mano en la cual tenía su camiseta azul "No, pero puedes usar esta."

Ciertamente no era la primera vez que ella usaba sus camisetas como si fueran suyas, pero no le agradaba sentirse pequeña debido a la tela que creció junto con él. La gigantesca ropa de un ser humano hacía sentir vulnerable a la reina de los vampiros, se burlaba su propia mente.

"G-gracias…" tartamudeó al colocarse la prenda que fácilmente podía utilizar como camisón a la siempre cambiante hora de dormir. El rubio de cabello corto sonrió ampliamente ante su expresión.

"Toma" dijo entregándole su sombrilla "Al menos no perdiste esto". Ella la tomó y la enrolló mostrando que ya no la necesitaba. "Sería ridículo usarla de noche, ¿no crees?"

Al parecer habían pasado ya varias horas en aquel lugar y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de ello. "Glob, Jake me va a matar" exclamó el humano.

"Oh cierto, esta es la semana en la que tu hermano te tiene" dijo la vampira con desdén. De alguna manera ella y el perro mágico llegaron a una especie de acuerdo en la custodia de Finn. Aunque ella lo 'olvidaba' con frecuencia.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó el humano. El libro yacía a unos metros de ellos aun con aquel candado fuertemente cerrado, la vampira flotó en su dirección y lo tomó. No era necesario inspeccionarlo ya que alguien más lo haría.

"Bueno no quiero tener más problemas con Jake así que tendrás que ir a la casa del árbol, mientras yo iré con Bonnibel a entregarle esto" La sugerencia sorprendió al humano quien en alguna parte él esperaba que ella lo invitara a ir de nuevo a su hogar en la cueva. "Guau Marcie eso es… muy maduro de tu parte."

Más de un millar de años no significaba que fueras la persona más madura en la tierra, las pruebas más claras eran Marceline y el Rey Helado.

"Lo sé y…" dejó una larga pausa y se acerco a él. Recorrió el desnudo torso del humano con uno de sus dedos mientras le susurraba nuevamente al oído. "Una vez que me cambie tendré que devolverte tu camisa… y tu sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas para último momento."

La idea sonaba tan tentadora que hizo que el humano accediera solo con la mirada "La verdad es que eso te queda enorme". Dicho esto trató de besarla para sellar el trato pero fue detenido por un solo dedo que descansó en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquella picara sonrisa que tanto adoraba en ella.

"No comencemos algo que tendríamos que terminar aquí mismo, además tengo que ir a reabastecerme". Era lógico que un vampiro al carecer de sangre, sudor y demás fluidos tuviera la necesidad de beber sangre, o colores en caso de Marceline, así que para continuar con su vida sexual como lo hacian se vieron en la necesidad de abastecerse de cualquier cosa de color rojo que pudieran encontrar: frutos, muebles, dulces, dulce gente, etc.…

Sin decir nada más la vampira se puso sus jeans de vuelta, se aseguró de aun tener el libro entre sus manos y voló con dirección al castillo, no sin antes gritarle "¡Asegúrate que Jake no esté en la casa!"

Ambos sabían que eso sería difícil, si no es que imposible. Pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba.

Mientras Finn recogía su espada y revisaba que nada faltara en su mochila, no pudo evitar preguntarse acerca de aquel ciclón que salió de la nada, él estaba seguro que entraron dentro de aquel vórtice y que este los devoró.

Pero no había muestras de que algo así haya sucedido, bueno, era difícil decirlo ya que la biblioteca era un desastre antes de que el libro los amenazara. "Ya lo solucionara la Princesa…"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la escena del crimen en la que convirtieron la biblioteca. Cuando llegó a afuera por medio de una ventana bien posicionada se topó con la placa que le daba pertenencia a la gente tortuga y a su monarca sobre el lugar, el problema era que estaba mal escrito desde el punto de vista del humano.

"La próxima vez que la vea le diré a la Princesa Tortuga que le cambiaron el sexo en esta placa, ¿Quién le habrá puesto Príncipe Tortuga?" Sin pensar más en el asunto se dirigió a su casa mientras se ponía su sombrero de aventurero.


	5. Magnetismo, Primera Parte

_**Generalmente no hago peticiones (debido a tiempo limitado y otra variables) pero esta me pareció una muy buena escusa para hacer el capitulo siguiente antes de que la escuela me absorba otra vez y tarde mas en subir el que sigue. De cualquier forma, Feliz cumpleaños alecita 122.**_

_**Disfruten...**_

* * *

_Las primeras impresiones deberían ser las mejores pero este no fue el caso. Ni siquiera podría describirse como una presentación para empezar, tal vez la palabra más exacta seria allanamiento de morada._

_El espacio en el que estaban era demasiado pequeño para-_

La pluma derrapa por la orilla del papel y choca contra el recipiente que contiene la salsa de chocolate, haciendo que toda la tinta caiga sobre el papel en el que escribí durante la última hora. Mi frustración crece cuando la tinta también aterriza en mi camiseta, la que la Princesa usa como pijama.

Aprendí a tranquilizarme y a guardar la calma ante situaciones que representaran un estrés extremo, pero quiero gritarle al inerte vaso de tinta y a mi torpe mano por haber arruinado mi trabajo así como la camiseta que tanto me gusta.

Esperen, eso no está bien. No debería acostumbrarme tanto a esto, después de toda mi estancia aquí solo es temporal. No puedo llamar a este lugar mi habitación, a la Dulce gente mis súbditos o a esta corona como mía.

No importa que mi vida antes estuviera en esta realidad, no puedo usurpar el lugar de la Princesa como mío.

Lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, mi benefactor no puede cambiar de opinión en cuanto a lo que está por suceder. Sin embargo no hay mucho tiempo como para usarlo en mis quejas.

En fin… suelto un largo suspiro tratando de que mi rabia se vaya con él. Tome los papeles arruinados y los tire en el cesto más cercano. En cuanto a la camiseta, me la quito y la cambio por una de un simple color blanco.

Detrás de toda esa tinta puedo observar parte del diseño de la camiseta que aun seguía intacto. Veo como una serpiente rodea a un par de dulces empalados en lo que parecía ser un pantano, y al ver tan grotesca imagen no puedo evitar pensar en Marceline.

A pesar de considerarse una sedentaria, ella tiende a pasar bastante tiempo con la princesa. La cuestión de Finn es diferente. Pero puedo ver fácilmente como es que se volvieron amigas, tardaría horas en explicar su temática pero una forma sencilla de ponerlo es mediante personalidades.

Una personalidad explosiva, incoherente y salvaje como la suya contrarrestaba con la elegante, extravagante y un tanto pedante de la princesa. Esa era su relación… además, como tengo acceso a los recuerdos de Bonnibel podría decir que ambas se conocen de manera muy intima.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y sin embargo aun puedo sentir mis mejillas arder con solo recordarlo…

En fin… necesito lavar esto. "¡Mentita!" grito como loca una vez que me doy cuenta que la tinta se está secando, el mayordomo llega en pocos segundos lo cual logra asustarme un poco. Le explico lo que sucedió y tan pronto término me hace una reverencia y se lleva la camiseta, perdiéndose al final del corredor.

Ciertamente es un personaje interesante, lo raro es que no tengo mucha información sobre él… o porque es que está del lado de la princesa. Bueno, en esta ocasión no me corresponde el averiguarlo eso se lo dejare a los héroes en caso de que sobrevivamos, será mejor que siga.

Antes de comenzar fije el recipiente de la tinta con clavos y pegamento. Ahora si no se moverá.

_El humano había comenzado su trayecto de vuelta a casa y fue entonces cuando el frio aire de la noche pareció darse cuenta de que él no llevaba su camisa puesta, así que decidió recordarle a él de lo que trataba la época._

_A tan solo unas cuantas yardas de la casa del árbol el humano comenzó a fantasear sobre chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Eso lo mantendría en calor mientras llegaba su reina…_

"¡Maldición!" refunfuñó Finn mientras sus propios brazos lo abrazaban para tratar de salvaguardar su calor corporal. Desde que escapó del desastre que Marceline y él dejaron en la biblioteca fue cuando el frio aire de la noche pareció darse cuenta de que él no llevaba su camisa puesta, así que decidió recordarle de lo que trataba la época.

Por lo general tendría un suéter de un desafortunado color amarillo en su mochila para estos casos, pero por alguna razón el contenido de ésta resultó en: tres latas de arena para perro, el retoño de una planta saltarina, una cabeza de gente hongo y dos manzanas.

Los dientes de su boca no paraban de golpearse entre sí y el hecho de que el frio acero de su espada chocara contra su espalda desnuda no ayudaba a la situación. "E-e-e-espero que Jake haya he-he-he-hecho cho-cho-cho-chocolate" el viento se intensificó en las ultimas yardas de las verdes planicies donde la casa del árbol apareció en el horizonte.

La puerta invitaba al humano a apresurarse, cosa que venció a la parálisis por frio en sus piernas. Al llegar al pórtico, giró el pomo de la puerta solo para encontrar que estaba cerrada. "Eso es raro…" dijo entre respiraciones forzadas.

Mientras su cerebro repasaba sus acciones uno de sus pies ya había abierto la puerta con una patada. Mañana cambiare la cerradura, se dijo mentalmente. La temperatura aumentó considerablemente una vez que entró y subió la escalera que llevaba a la sala, la chimenea había sido apagada pero aun mantenía el calor. Para calentarse más encendió algunos leños secos y se acercó para recibir el calor que tanto buscaba y para estar más cómodo dejó sus cosas cerca de la fogata.

Una cálida sensación se extendió por su cuerpo aliviándolo de los estragos causados por el helado viento que experimentó. "Ahora, por ese chocolate…" la sola mención de la bebida provocó que babeara un poco, Jake suele hacer chocolate los días en que el invierno tocaba a las puertas de Ooo y siempre hacia suficiente como para continuar bebiéndolo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando fue a la cocina en busca del brebaje se encontró con una taza que ya había sido llenada con él. Tal vez el perro esperó a que llegara y cuando vio la hora se fue a dormir, no sin antes prepararle la muy agradecida bebida caliente.

El humano la tomó y la bebió casi toda de un solo sorbo lamentando al mismo tiempo lo que hizo sentir a su hermano debido a su ausencia. "¿Por qué Jake lo habrá servido en una taza rosa?" dijo al notar el peculiar color del recipiente, él no recordaba que tuvieran uno de ese color. Más raro era que ésta tenía la palabra "¡Matemático!" escrito en ella, al igual que en su taza favorita.

"Tal vez alguna broma de Jake" murmuró antes de terminar el resto del liquido y dejar la extraña taza en el fregadero. Finn quería esperar a que su amada Marceline llegara pero los eventos del día y la fatiga lo obligaron a subir a su habitación. De cualquier forma ella lo despertará en algún momento de la noche haciéndole saber que está aquí.

La habitación estaba oscura y la luna parecía haberse resguardado del frio al igual que todos en Ooo. Aun por la poca iluminación pudo ver la figura de su hermano durmiendo en su respectiva cama, el humano pensó que este había tomado un baño antes de irse a la cama pues su pelaje parecía mas alborotado que de costumbre.

El pensamiento se olvidó rápidamente y fue reemplazado con la idea de encontrar su saco de dormir que estaba encima de la cama. No fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que la memoria es útil en estas ocasiones, el problema surgió cuando sintió que su saco pesaba más de lo que debía.

'¿Alguien está durmiendo en mi cama?' se preguntó a sí mismo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de algún intruso pero si Jake seguía dormido a pesar de su presencia entonces solo podía tratarse de alguien capaz de pasar desapercibida con él en la habitación.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando imaginó a la reina de los vampiros esperando por él dentro del ahora más espacioso, por obvias razones, saco de dormir. Se quitó su preciado sombrero dejándolo en la cómoda y con mucho cuidado se introdujo en el mismo espacio cerrado en el que supuestamente estaba la vampira.

Sus sospechas fueron respaldadas una vez que el cuerpo que ya estaba dentro se movió inconscientemente para darle más espacio. Le pareció adorable que Marceline también se haya quedado dormida esperándolo, después de todo ella podía volar y aun con sus nuevas habilidades luego del incidente de hace un año el humano tenía que caminar o montar al perro para llegar a todos lados.

Cuando tuvo contacto con el cuerpo no dudó en abrazarlo por la espalda dejando que el cansancio del día se apoderara de él y lo mandara a dormir una bien merecida noche de sueños, su dueña se agitó un poco al sentir un par de brazos cruzándose en su abdomen frustrando los planes del rubio.

"Lamento haberte despertado…" susurró el humano lo más bajo posible evitando ser detectado por las sensibles orejas de su compañero canino. La mujer a su lado soltó un suspiro algo largo antes de contestarle en el mismo tono de voz. "Creí que ya no volverías…"

Finn al escuchar esto aplicó un poco mas de fuerza acercando hacia él el peculiarmente cálido cuerpo hacia él, lo cual era raro debido a que aunque Marceline fuera de sangre fría también podía emanar calor de su cuerpo pero solo cuando estaba con él bastante tiempo.

"Lo siento…" susurró sin dar más explicaciones. "Pero ya estoy aquí…" hundió su nariz en los largos cabellos que tenía enfrente suyo, encontrándose con un olor frutal que era nuevo para él.

"¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso…?" a pesar del cansado estado del humano este pudo percibir como su voz se desquebrajaba. No parecía un asunto tan serio el haberse tardado pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la vampira. Ella siempre ha sido una persona alegre que aprendió a sonreír luego de experimentar los peores dolores que alguien pueda soportar y si estaba molesta o triste era por alguna razón de verdad importante.

Ambos detestaron las pocas veces que habían discutido y por ello decidieron que siempre que algo malo sucediera lo discutirían abiertamente para evitar esas dolorosas pláticas. Él besó su cabello mientras pensaba que decir para que ella lo perdonara, aunque pensaba que la situación no lo ameritaba pero dolía de todas maneras.

La persona a su lado se aferró al par de brazos que la rodeaban, y aunque no podía verla de frente Finn supo que estaba llorando. "Eres cruel…" dijo entre sollozos la aguda voz.

El rubio sintió como su mundo se venía abajo y todas las piezas lo sepultaban vivo. Lo único que él pudo hacer fue susurrar en el sedoso cabello una disculpa tras otra y acompañarla en su llanto. Algo tenía que estar terriblemente mal si es que la había puesto en este estado.

Sin decir algo más la mujer rompió el abrazo y giro para plantar los labios encima de los del humano en un rápido beso. Ella se separó y tocó su frente con la de Finn dejando que las últimas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas hasta terminarse.

El humano no quiso decir nada, temiendo que empeorara la situación. Deseo que su vista no se adaptara para así evitar ver a Marceline con aquella dolorosa mirada que tuvo que presenciar hace un año así que cerró los ojos, como al parecer ella también había hecho.

Cuando el llanto cesó por completo la persona a su lado dejo salir de su boca las palabras que causarían el inicio de una serie de eventos inesperados.

"Te extrañe… Marshall…"

_Bueno, no tan inesperados…_


	6. Magnetismo, Segunda Parte

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón…**

**Culpen a la escuela… siempre es culpa de ella, y me sigo preguntando por que sigo en ella si no tiene sentido y al final resulta inservible para encontrar trabajo. Excepto en las relaciones con las persona, ahí si puede ser de utilidad el sistema pero un acierto no corrige veinte errores.**

**Singamos…**

* * *

_Las primeras impresiones deberían ser las mejores pero este no fue el caso. Ni siquiera podría describirse como una presentación para empezar, tal vez la palabra más exacta seria allanamiento de morada._

_El espacio en el que estaban era demasiado pequeño para hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos así que la mujer tuvo que conformarse con un despliegue de fuerza menor al que quería demostrar…_

Finn abrió los ojos tan pronto escuchó el nombre incorrecto por parte de su acompañante, incluso ahora fue cuando notó que la voz no concordaba con la de aquella persona a la que llegó a conocer tan bien. Su vista se acostumbró al oscuro de su habitación y a menos que su cabello volviera a crecer de nuevo esos rizos rubios no le pertenecían o tampoco aquellos ojos azul brillante, aunque a él aun le quedaba uno de ellos.

La expresión de sorpresa no pudo ser capaz de recolectar todas las emociones que sentían ambas partes, y de cualquier forma no parecía posible que pudieran hacerlo.

Aunque el humano tenía a una bella mujer enfrente suyo lo único que pasaba por su mente era como explicárselo a la vampira sin que esta lo asesinara por razones equivocas. Ningún pensamiento de ese tipo cruzó por su mente momentos después, ya que todos sus sentidos se concentraron en contrarrestar el dolor inducido por un puño que hizo contacto con sus costillas.

Lo impresionante no fue el que esta mujer que parecía mayor que él lo haya golpeado sino la devastadora fuerza con la que lo hizo. Si no hubiera detenido el segundo golpe entonces se habría dado cuenta de que tenía dos costillas rotas, y tal vez más.

Las primeras impresiones deberían ser las mejores pero este no fue el siquiera podría describirse como una presentación para empezar, tal vez la palabra más exacta seria allanamiento de morada y aun así se quedaría corto.

Pero Finn estaba dispuesta a hablar, es decir, ¿Qué tan enfadada podía estar ella? "¡VOY A MATARTE!". Bastante al parecer.

La tanda de golpes obligaba al humano a prestar toda su atención a la tarea de interceptarlos. No pudo hacerlo con todos y los que lograron alcanzarlo le hicieron pensar en que los huesos de ella estaban hechos de algún tipo de metal.

El espacio en el que estaban ambos era demasiado pequeño para hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos así que la mujer tuvo que conformarse con un despliegue de fuerza menor al que en verdad quería demostrar. La rabia se apoderó de ella y podía notarse como un brillo color magenta aparecía en su ojo izquierdo que podía pasar disimulado ante la mirada asesina que no le preocupaba en ocultar.

Cuando el rubio notó esto fue también cuando le escuchó exclamar. "¡_Crystalus pugione_!" Él no tenía que preguntar el significado de las palabras, por que tan pronto como la mujer las pronunció una daga transparente pero de un brillo rosado apareció en su mano y de no haberse movido a tiempo ahora mismo la tendría enterrada en el pecho.

En el segundo ataque Finn logró tomarla del brazo donde tenía el arma punzocortante y desviar un corte que atravesó la delgada tela del saco. En el alboroto ambos cayeron al suelo por la rasgadura que se extendió por todo el borde del cobertor, la luz de luna dejo ver que la mujer tenía una piel color durazno pálido pero sus intenciones homicidas seguían siendo las mismas.

Ella estaba encima de él y lista para asestar el golpe final con el cuchillo. Por mucho tiempo el héroe de Ooo se había negado a hacer algo que lastimara física o mentalmente (aunque lo ultimo a veces era inevitable) a una chica, llámesele código moral o algo por el estilo. Pero si alguien está a punto de matarte tú cerebro recuerda todos los asuntos sobre igualdad de género muy rápidamente.

Cruzando los brazos en frente de su trayectoria logró parar la daga a solo unos centímetros de que lo tocara y mientras forcejeaba con la rubia aprovechó para derribarla y ponerse encima de ella.

La detuvo tomándola de las muñecas con toda la fuerza que tenia temiendo que se liberara fácilmente por su sorprendente fuerza. Al aplicar presión en la mano donde tenía la brillante arma hizo que la soltara y esta desapareció en un haz de luz tan pronto chocó contra el piso de madera. "Ahora escucha…" dijo entre jadeos el humano muy seriamente.

"¿Cómo entraste y por qué esta-" la pregunta terminó ahí. Un puño volvió a pararlo en seco pero este no venía de la mujer que trató de matarlo. La fuerza del puño lo obligó a soltar a la rubia y cuando se recobró pudo ver a quién lo detuvo. Gritaría el nombre de Jake como reprimenda pero a menos que su hermano hubiera dejado crecer su pelaje, cambiarlo de color y así como su especie y género, entonces no podría hacerlo.

"¡¿QUÉ COCHA PACHA AQUÍ?!" Demandó una gata que al parecer poseía los mismos poderes que el perro mágico, estaba molesta por haber sido despertada de su pacifico sueño. "Cake…" murmuró la rubia quien tal parece que vestía un camisón para dormir y mantenía un larguísimo cabello en su lugar con una coleta.

La gata mágica que se llamaba sospechosamente similar al bien conocido perro violinista olvidó momentáneamente a Finn y se concentró en la mujer que le llamaba. "¿Quién es este tipo mi niña?" preguntó Cake en un dulce tono que hizo pensar que ella nunca había estado enojada en su vida.

"No lo sé, pero lamentara haber entrado aquí sin avisar… ¡Cake en forma de cañón!" de haber pestañeado el humano se hubiera perdido de la transformación. Sus poderes en verdad eran iguales a los de su hermano pero dudaba que él pudiera hacer algo así.

El cuerpo moteado de la felina formó en segundos un peludo cañón que ocultó su rostro. También formó una cuerda con su cola y la dejó al alcance de la rubia quien haló de ella, no sin antes gritar "¡FUEGO!"

La explosión de pólvora fue fingida pero el objeto con forma de cara de gato dirigiéndose hacia a él a alta velocidad era bastante real. Logró esquivarlo, viendo a la vez como la esfera que destrozó la pared estaba unida al cuerpo del cañón por una cuerda hecha de su pelaje. Jake SI puede hacer eso, se corrigió el humano por su anterior duda en los poderes de su hermano.

El humano pronto vio que estaba en desventaja ante el singular dúo así que aprovechó su táctica evasiva para escabullirse con una voltereta por el agujero que llevaba a la sala. Tras el perfecto aterrizaje pudo ver cerca de la fogata casi extinta su mochila llena de objetos inservibles, pero él no buscaba eso sino la espada de su padre Joshua. Con ella tal vez tendría una oportunidad de defenderse.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba solo para ser arrojado por una onda expansiva en contra del sillón volviéndolo añicos en el proceso. El sofá estaba destrozado pero al menos no se trataba de alguna parte vital suya. Cuando Finn abrió los ojos fue cuando pudo ver a aquella mujer que trató de matarlo hace unos momento con mayor detalle.

Tenía una figura perfecta similar a la de un reloj de arena envuelta en prendas de los mismos colores que las del humano, solo que una blusa de manga larga y una falda contrarrestaban con las suyas. Complementaba su vestimenta con algunas partes inmaculadas de alguna armadura que debió encontrar, un codal, un avambrazo y un guantelete resguardaban su mano derecha, un par de hombreras reposaban en cada uno de sus hombros y llevaba un par de botas metálicas con sus rodilleras. El adorno que mas resaltó fue un gorro blanco del cual protuberaba unas enormes orejas de conejo y de entre la abertura del rostro un largo mechón rubio se asomaba para ocultar, en vano, al aun furioso par de ojos que atravesaban hasta el alma del héroe.

"¡Fionna! ¿¡Rompiste el techo de nuevo?!" preguntó la gata, quien aun tenía la cabeza atascada en el agujero que hizo con su bala de cañón. "¡Nooo…! ¡Bueno, tal vez un poquitín!" dijo olvidando su actitud desafiante y su sed de sangre, como si estas no hubiesen ocurrido.

"¡Fionna no tenias que derribar el techo para seguirlo! ¡Pudiste haber bajado por las escaleras!" cuando dijo esto una felpuda pata se estiro desde el hoyo del techo y cuando llegó a donde estaba ella apuntó a la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio.

"¡Tú le hiciste otro agujero a la pared!" se defendió la rubia, gritándole a la alargada pata como si fuese el animal felino que aun forcejaba por salir libre. "¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo no puedes hablarme así jovencita!" ahora el dedo índice le apuntaba a ella y se movía de arriba abajo reprendiéndola.

"¡ACABAS DE DECIR QUE YA NO HAY TECHO!" exclamó la rubia. Todo esto mató la seriedad del momento, se dijo el humano a sí mismo. Continuó observando la pelea desde una distancia segura al mismo tiempo que trataba de escabullirse para tomar sus cosas y largarse de ahí. Lentamente rodeó al par deslizándose por la pared del lugar y acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde dejó su mochila y su espada.

Mientras la mujer y gata conocidas como Fionna y Cake seguían discutiendo, ahora por bolas de estambre y espadas, Finn ya se había acercado a sus cosas lo suficiente ahora solo debía estirar la mano para tomarlas sin alertar a ambas. Cuando tocó el mango de su espada con la mano derecha vio como una daga había atravesado la palma y lo dejó plantado a la pared donde terminó la punta filosa.

Gritó de dolor y luego trato de retirar el objeto solo para activar un mecanismo que extendió un par de cuchillas que se extendieron desde la guarnición. Estas introdujeron unas filosas puntas en una falange del dedo anular y en la eminencia tenar. Obligando al humano a detenerse para que dejara salir el dolor en más gritos y maldiciones.

"Cake, ve a desatorarte… yo me encargo de él" la voz seria de la mujer causó que el pelaje de la gata se erizara llevándose su mano de vuelta por el agujero del techo sin argumentar. Los lentos pasos alertaron al humano quien recordó que estaba a merced de lo que parecía ser una poderosa maga que estaba tratando de matarlo desde que trató de irse a la cama.

Los lentos pasos que indicaban la proximidad de la rubia hicieron que Finn volviera a tratar de remover la daga de su lugar. Mala idea ya que el arma mágica reaccionaba ante cada forcejeo y esto hizo que otras piezas punzocortantes emergieran de entre partes de ella y se enterraran en su mano. Aun así eso no lo detuvo de intentarlo cuatro veces más.

"Sabes…" dijo Fionna arrodillándose para que el humano pudiera ponerle atención. "Me sorprende que aun exista gente que crea que puede sorprenderme en mi propia casa para tratar de matarme o… cosas peores. Pero eres el que ha llegado más allá de la puerta, Por Glob, incluso te metiste en mi saco de dormir".

Ella apareció otra daga de la nada y tan pronto como aterrizó en su mano la incrusto en el pie del humano. Quizá fue mala idea quitarse su calzado que llevaba cascos antes de meterse a la cama, si salía de esto dormiría en sus ropas de aventura y no solo en shorts cargo. Esta vez no le dio la satisfacción de verlo gritar, así que solo sonrió y le dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no tartamudear por el inmenso dolor. "¿Es todo lo que tienes? Ya me he roto las piernas, así que tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso" desafió con la mirada a la rubia, quien parecía sorprendida por su tolerancia ante el dolor.

"¿Ah sí? Tal vez si te rompiera los brazos como a mí me ha sucedido entonces sentirías algo, pero eso no es lo que hago, soy la heroína de esta tierra y no permitiré que alguien como tu trate de aprovecharse de alguien más y que éste ó ésta no puedan defenderse como yo". Lo que había dicho sorprendió al humano, no la amenaza de muerte sino la declaración de que ella era la protectora de la tierra en la que él creció y defendió hasta a fecha. Ella estaba tratando de usurpar su lugar y como fuera él no se lo permitiría.

"_Scorpionem_" vociferó Fionna y en el acto materializó una elegante ballesta que ya tenía una flecha cargada. Esta le apuntaba a la cabeza al inmóvil humano quien bajó la cabeza mientras murmuraba palabras inaudibles.

Fionna decidió no darle importancia a lo que él decía, deduciendo que estaba haciendo las paces consigo mismo, diciendo su último deseo o casas de esa índole. Volvió a asegurarse de que su dedo seguía en el gatillo y se prometió una última vez que esto era lo correcto.

"Lo lamento…" murmuró al mismo tiempo que disparó el arma.

El trayecto de la flecha fue corto e hizo impacto rápidamente con el objeto que tenía enfrente. Un escudo formado por las escamas provenientes del brazo izquierdo del humano, la apariencia de su piel cambio a un color negro similar al carbón pero únicamente en su lado izquierdo. El resto de él mantenía la misma forma y lo único que era afectado por esta forma provenía de algún punto en su corazón, pues todas las marcas parecían originarse de ahí.

Su cara mantenía el mismo formato que el resto del cuerpo, el lado izquierdo mostraba ese color de piel totalmente nuevo y algunas escamas se apropiaron de sus mejillas. Una sonrisa se formó de manera involuntaria debido al estiramiento de los músculos, pero nuevamente la mueca estaba solo en su lado izquierdo.

"Me parece que aun no eres apta para llevarte mi puesto como héroe… Fionna". El ojo que cambio de color durante este último año brillaba más que nunca y era complementado por una sonrisa que rayaba en la malevolencia, esta vez, de ambos lados del rostro.


	7. Paréntesis

_La humanidad logró hacer muchos descubrimientos posteriores a su extinción y es una pena que muchos de esos conocimientos se hayan perdido, aunque algunos de ellos fueron capaces de sobrevivir a las explosiones en forma de libros y algunos escombros que seguían siendo útiles. Recuerdo que esta mañana el Pan de Canela había encontrado en el bosque una maquina que lanza aviones de papel de manera automática, deje que se quedara con ella y no ha parado de lanzar cualquier cosa por medio de su mecanismo._

_Ese fue un ejemplo sobre los cachivaches que pueden encontrarse en cualquier lugar y con solo tener el objetivo inicial de tomar una caminata a ningún lado en particular. La cuestión de la literatura era más simple de encontrar pues volúmenes y volúmenes de historia humana dentro de las bibliotecas locales, sus avances y sus tropiezos aguardaban a que los nuevos habitantes de este mundo aprendieran de ellos._

_Un tópico en particular que llamaba mucho la atención de la Dulce Princesa era la Biología. Nunca existió un archivo detallado sobre la fisionomía de la Dulce gente y como se ve afectada por enfermedades y el nuevo ambiente en donde vivían, era por eso que hacia experimentos regularmente para que la siguiente generación estuviera mejor preparada ante la incertidumbre de lo desconocido._

_Desde la llegada de Finn ella no consideró que existiera una manera en la que el rubio la sorprendiera, bueno, mas allá del hecho de que un ser humano siguiera con vida en la tierra de Ooo. Incluso después de lo sucedido con el comportamiento simbiótico del así llamado virus Eureka no existía algo para trabajar con el mortal germen, además la Dulce gente había vuelto a la normalidad una vez que el paciente cero había sido 'curado' y por ende la situación no ameritaba una investigación más profunda._

_Solo sintió un poco de extrañeza cuando Marceline llevó al humano a un chequeo a los pocos meses de haber transcurrido todos los nefastos eventos, una especie de acuerdo para mantener a raya algún efecto colateral que pudiera presentarse._

_Mientras los análisis corrían discutieron los malestares de manera verbal, las palabras "piel escamosa" que él usó para describir sus síntomas recientes debieron preparar a la gobernante para lo que vería en los resultados. Cuando la enfermera Pastelillo llegó azotando la puerta noqueó a Finn con una munición tranquilizadora disparada por un rifle de dulce, la razón por la cual también lo hizo con la vampira fue para defenderse de su casi instantánea ira, solo se necesitaron cuatro rondas más._

_Cuando la enfermera se tranquilizó le entregó a la princesa los resultados en una tablilla. Permaneció calmada hasta que pasó la parte en que los análisis de sangre y resonancias mostraron un apegó más profundo con el virus que él había enfrentado meses atrás._

_Ella ordenó que las enfermeras y doctores se llevaran a Finn a una habitación en la que llevarían a cabo más pruebas, mientras ella se quedaba para explicarle a la inmortal la situación. La persona que se hacía pasar por la princesa dio a entender el estado en que el humano se encontraba y que debían hacer pruebas solo para asegurarse de que no habían cometido algún error, claro, tuvo que hacer esto al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacer que la vampira no rompiera algo mientras huía de su celda para buscar a Finn._

_Unas semanas pasaron y tuvieron que obligarlos a quedarse para continuar con la investigación, las discusiones se hacían cada vez más difíciles entre la joven pareja a causa de ello. Finn había confesado que buscó una salida que ayudara a todos antes de que volviera a convertirse en aquel monstruo pero no fue capaz de hacer eso ya que le dijo que no soportaría alejarse de la vampira._

_Los análisis, pruebas y simulaciones continuaban demostrando una unión del virus con el humano a un nivel celular que indicaba que una transformación era inminente. Pero esta no ocurrió._

_Luego de que el Rey Helado tratara de raptar a la Dulce Princesa (otra vez…), el humano descubrió que concentrándose lo suficiente podía ser capaz de utilizar ese simbionte para beneficiar a los demás con nuevas habilidades. Ellas incluían: fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia aumentada y poder crear en su piel una gruesa capa de escamas semejantes a piedras muy resistentes. La imaginación con las que la usara dependía enteramente de él, aunque estos beneficios también traían desventajas._

_Mientras más tiempo pasara en esa forma, mas espacio le daría a Eureka para tomar control sobre él._

Las paginas caen ligeramente conforme avanza mi lectura, hace meses que escribí estos registros pero me veo en necesidad de consultarlos de vez en cuando para no olvidar algunos detalles.

Es raro formar parte de algo tan intrincado como esta historia, solo desearía hacerlo desde mi propio punto de vista y no a través de un par de ojos prestados. Ser narradora en un mundo donde eres un personaje al mismo tiempo que pasan los sucesos descritos no es algo nuevo, pero una vez que lo experimentas descubres que es muy distinto a lo que lees o escuchas en otros relatos.

Sentir empatía por estos protagonistas fue algo inesperado, pero debo mantener las cosas como están. ¿Quién sabe lo que sucedería si interviniera directamente?

He leído y visto suficiente sobre paradojas como para darme una muy mala vibra de lo que pasaría.

Estoy colocando el ligero tomo en el lugar donde estaba, preparada para dormir. Los siguientes papeles ya estaban escrito y todas las actividades que le exigen a una monarca ya estaban completadas por el día de hoy.

Divise las hojas de mi escritorio desde donde estaba, notando algo extraño encima de ellas. Como mencione antes no me preocupa dejarlas a plena vista aunque tengo cuidado con las que describen cosas que no son de este universo.

Al acercarme pude ver con más detalle que se trataba de una hoja arrugada que no recuerdo haber dejado ahí. La tomé y tan pronto lo hice pude ver como esta tenia marcas de una tinta roja que yo no recuerdo haber utilizado.

Las manchas resultaron ser el residuo de un mensaje proveniente de la parte de atrás. Al voltearla pude sentir a mi corazón de caramelo golpeando mi garganta con fuerza, supongo que es un efecto secundario por la sangre helada atrofiando mis músculos por leer la nota escrita con furiosos tachones.

SÉ QUIÉN ERES Y LO QUE HACES, PERO AUN ASÍ ESO NO TE SALVARA

* * *

**Una amenaza escrita con buena ortografía… tiemblen, jajaja**

**Me encanta el apoyo recibido por todos ustedes y estoy muy contento de que la historia les haya gustado tanto. Ahora que estoy un poco mas aminorado en cuanto a responsabilidades de la escuela se trata intentare de subir capítulos de manera más frecuente ya que las ideas son mejores frescas. Este capítulo es muestra de ello.  
**

**Para algunas personas que me enviaron mensajes preguntándome sobre el origen de los poderes de Fionna les recomiendo que lean la continuación de mi otro fic, "Reflejo" ( s/9000709/1/Reflejo ) aquí explico esa relación y un poco de las dificultades que suceden en el universo alterno de Ooo concentrándome en el punto de vista de Fionna y Marshall Lee.**

**En cuanto a donde se dirigirá la historia, por obvias razones eso será una sorpresa.**

**Solo les pido que recuerden que existen personajes más allá de los cuatro principales y que estos tienen un papel muy importante que seguir. Esto va dirigido solo a ciertas personas que adoro pero que tienen una idea un poquitito equivocada de la historia.**

**Claro, el tema principal son ellos pero no son el único tema que hay.**

**Como dice el titulo de este capítulo este paréntesis fue hecho para explicar algunos hechos que están sucediendo y que no explique anteriormente, también fue para que pudiera hablar un poco más de lo que sucede y disipar algunas dudas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sus lecturas, hacen que se aligere un poco esta pesada carga llamada rutina diaria. Nos vemos pronto y sigan soñando.**


	8. Magnetismo, Tercera Parte

**Ufff... un poco de paz y tranquilidad al fin. Se siente raro concentrarse en algo mientras sabes que tienes que hacer otra cosa. Supongo que es la rivalidad del "debes que..." contra el "tienes que...", la verdad prefiero la primera por que los estándares de cumplimiento van por cuenta tuya y de nadie más. Por lo regular.**

**Este capítulo se centrara en la pelea en la que me quede la ultima vez, se que no es lo suficientemente fuerte pero al estar catalogada la historia como "General/Romance" entendería que muchos de los lectores vinieran a ver únicamente una historia de romance y por ello recuerdo que también la acción es parte de la trama general.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido y por sus reviews, ustedes hacen que mi día valga la pena. Les confieso que tengo un altar hecho de chicle y bolitas de algodón en donde coloco sus nombres de usuario, ubicado bajo mi cama. Y el hecho de que mi casa ardiera en llamas no tiene que ver con la veladora que les pongo cada noche.**

**Bueno, dicho eso... Continuemos con el show...**

* * *

La única persona que no se había presentado formalmente fue el humano. Los buenos modales fue algo que Joshua les inculcó a él y a sus hermanos, también a ser amable con cualquier persona en especial si esta pertenecía al género femenino. Si el padre viera a su hijo ahora no sabría que pensar. Por una parte no le ha dicho su nombre a la invitada y por otra le asestó un golpe tan duro que hizo que aterrizara a la distancia de dos campos de futbol.

No había nadie en kilómetros que pudiera escuchar o ver el zafarrancho causado por ambos, y de haberlo seguramente huirían de inmediato. La esfera de energía que ella formó a su alrededor segundos antes del impacto aminoró el golpe pero aun así resultó lastimada.

A la distancia observó como algo de tamaño considerable se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Pensando que se trataba del intruso apareció una alabarda lista para interceptarlo, pero mientras se acercaba pudo reconocer un patrón familiar en su piel, siendo más precisos, en su pelaje.

Fionna pensó en atrapar a su hermana que se acercaba peligrosamente rápido al suelo, y cuando esta se convirtió en un paracaídas logro aliviar a la preocupada mujer. La alargada arma continuó en su mano ya que un segundo objeto salió de la casa del árbol a una velocidad considerablemente mayor.

La luz de luna se abrió paso entre las nubes y al mismo tiempo apaciguó los fuertes vientos. Era como si hubiesen sido alejados para facilitar el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba. La creatura mitad humano dejó su forma a la vista y ésta no era muy distinta de la mostrada anteriormente. Solo que ahora tenía sus pantalones y botas puestas de vuelta, su nueva versión del gorro de oso apenas se mantenía intacta por su transformación mostrando que un ser humano seguía en control.

La mujer con el sombrero de conejo logró atinar a que el humano atacaría. Tal vez si supieran que en esencia son la misma persona se detendrían antes de empezar, ó se animarían a probar quien de los dos era mejor.

La punta del arma de Fionna colisionó con la espada sangrienta que Finn recuperó. Si estuvieran ambos en su forma normal entonces estarían igualados en cuanto a fuerza, pero el virus se llevaba esa mano por mucho. Ella sabía esto por eso movió ligeramente su arma y se hizo a un lado dejando que la espada se hundiera en el suelo.

Si hubiera luchando habría perdido y entonces quedaría atravesada por la reliquia familiar del humano. Sin embargo no se quedó ahí a imaginarse los resultados del choque de fuerzas, tan pronto se separó del humano golpeó el costado izquierdo del humano con su arma solo para ser detenida por el escudo de escamas aparentemente naturales que se había formado.

La herida en sus costillas parecía haber mejorado, ya que él no tuvo problemas en intentar una patada a la cabeza que con sus cascos habría logrado terminar el combate en tiempo record. La experiencia y reflejos de Fionna permitieron que se agachara y se retirara con una voltereta. Su alabarda permaneció en la mano del monstruo pero esta desapareció al igual que las demás armas que fabricó.

"Tienes buenas habilidades Fionna, reconozco eso" de alguna manera ella esperaba que hablara con dos voces interpuestas una sobre la otra, pero él aun hablaba con su tono normal de voz. "Pero solo te quedaras con mi lugar como héroe sobre mi cadáver" cuando dijo esto su brazo mutado adquirió una forma de escudo con una forma aguda en su base.

Ella no se inmutó con su amenaza, juzgándola como una especie de delirio por parte de un paciente de alguna institución mental. "No sé de qué me hables quienquiera que seas, pero defenderé esta tierra hasta el final" un murmullo en latín hizo que un par de sables de cristal aparecieran en cada una de sus manos.

"Mi nombre es Finn por cierto" dijo alegremente mientras recuperaba su espada del suelo. "Mucho gusto Finn, no creo que necesite decirte mi nombre, ¿o sí?" ella lo había perdonado por las intenciones equivocadas que dedujo hace unos momentos, después de todo estaba segura de que no sobreviviría un enfrentamiento cara a cara con una hechicera de su calibre… muy modesta además.

No eran rivales y no se conocían hasta esta noche pero parecía que ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba, pues se quedaron inmóviles esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Dos guerreros acomedidos, dos héroes que llegarían a convertirse en leyenda y los dos últimos humanos en sus respectivos mundos esperaban impacientes a batirse en un duelo que seguramente terminaría solamente cuando el otro no pudiera moverse.

Los dos añoraban a alguien que pudiese resistir una batalla con ellos por más de los acostumbrados dos minutos.

La respiración de ambos estaba calmada pero sus corazones latían a todo lo que podían. La tensión que se sentía en el aire atravesaba cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo y esta no tardaría en mostrarse.

La bestia que habitaba el cuerpo del humano lo obligó a moverse primero con su espada a la delantera, la estocada se encontraría con una de las espadas de cristal que rápidamente haría a un lado el arma atacante para arremeter contra la defensa natural que creó Eureka.

Uno de los sables atacaría mientras el otro defendía a su maestra de la espada ensangrentada que no tardó en reaparecer. El humano alejo ambas armas dejándola desprotegida de un contrataque, no fatal pues para alejar los sables tuvo que hacer lo mismo con sus propias armas. Tuvo que conformarse con alejarla con su rodilla que impactó en el estómago de la rubia.

Su código de héroe lo haría lamentar haber golpeado a una chica pero si quería sobrevivir estaba obligado a hacerlo. Ella también trataba de matarlo, y casi lo logra, así que tal vez podría disculparse… si es que sobrevive.

Cada movimiento estaba destinado a encontrarse con un equivalente y seguido por un contraataque. Eran igual de habilidosos y la única diferencia entre ellos era la magia de Fionna y el virus de Finn. Al igual que el caso de Goliad y Tormento ambos eran tan poderosos que la lucha podría considerarse un empate desde que inicio, pero las variables mencionadas obligarían a que la batalla fuese más corta de lo previsto.

Al intentar una patada el humano pudo sentir como su talón fue detenido por los sables que afortunadamente, para él, interceptaron la parte metálica de sus botas. Finn aprovechó la oportunidad apoyándose en los sables con el pie ya colocado y posicionarse detrás de ella.

Con otro golpe de igual magnitud intentó alejar a su oponente pero ésta reaccionó a tiempo y olvidando una de sus armas logró colocar un poderoso puñetazo en su mandíbula. Este golpe fue potenciado con energía mágica e hizo que ahora él fuera quien se alejara a varios metros de distancia.

El humano formó un cráter en el suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto. El virus comenzó a curar sus heridas pero tardaría más con su hombro derecho dislocado, aunque tal vez él no lo haya notado todavía.

La infección comenzó a extenderse un poco más y su ojo mostraba un brillo más intenso, pero decidió ignorar esto para concentrarse en su oponente quien estaba recobrando el aliento y reacomodando un hueso roto de su mano.

Finn salió del cráter enfurecido por su lado bestial y olvidando momentáneamente lo que tenía frente a él, concentrándose en sus otros sentidos para sobrellevar la furia ciega. Fionna en cambio concentró gran parte de su energía en formar una esfera alrededor suyo y colocándose en una posición como si meditara flotando en el aire.

El humano no tardó en arremeter contra la burbuja donde ella se encerró golpeando, pateando y atacando con su espada esperando a que la formación cediera. Pero no lo hizo.

Las palabras que ella repetía eran inaudibles desde el lado del humano, pero no le importó lo que decía ya que su principal preocupación era romper la burbuja. Fionna debía concentrarse si es que quería encontrar el hechizo adecuado en su biblioteca mental. Ella sabía que no ganaría en fuerza física si el humano aun contaba con su transformación para combatirla, por ello se encerró en un escudo temporal mientras hallaba lo que buscaba.

Su parte humana se hubiera rendido cuando el escudo hizo rebotar su espada fuera de su mano y lejos de él. Trataría de buscar otra opción para atravesar la estructura pero la parte en la que el virus intervino lo obligó a continuar golpeando con el escudo convertido en arma y alguna patada aleatoria.

Su esfuerzo parecía surtir efecto ya que algunas grietas aparecieron en los lugares donde colocaba los zarpazos. Su conciencia le gritaba que algo andaba mal porque ella no se había movido de su lugar para defenderse y que las palabras que decía eran conjuros, pero decidió ignorarse a sí mismo.

Cuando el aventurero destrozó la burbuja con un golpe descomunal sonrió una grotesca sonrisa a causa del Eureka, pero cuando Fionna extendió su mano iluminada por una brillante luz y la colocó en su pecho desnudo sobre su corazón la sonrisa se desvaneció.

La brillante luz emanada de su palma atravesó la coraza e hizo contacto con el núcleo donde el virus emanaba su poder a todo el cuerpo. Un incandescente líquido cambió la coloración de la sustancia que recorría sus venas y dio la ilusión de que el humano brillaba por dentro.

Cuando el líquido llegó a su cabeza sintió la potencia simultánea de diez explosiones que lo obligaron a caer de rodillas sosteniendo sus sienes para evitar que se abriera en dos por el dolor. Su piel recobraba del lado 'infectado' el color durazno característico del humano y las escamas volvían a adentrarse en su piel.

Cuando el dolor cesó se puso de pie a pesar de los gritos de su cuerpo para detenerse. Al concentrarse en su forma demoniaca no logró hacer que esta se manifestara en su lado izquierdo del cuerpo, es mas no sentía que el virus estuviese 'disponible' como solía hacerlo.

"Sellé a ese demonio tuyo" dijo Fionna mientras se acercaba a un desconcertado Finn. "Tranquilo solo esta indispuesto por el momento". La explicación apenas pudo llegarle a sus oídos debido a su desequilibrio físico y mental.

El golpe que recibió con el guantelete de acero le hizo recordar al humano el lugar en el que estaba, pero esta vez no pudo defenderse del resto como antes. Se convirtió en el saco de boxeo de la humana quien hizo aparecer previamente una manopla para complementar a su mano desnuda.

Sus huesos se moldeaban o se rompían ante el feroz ataque de Fionna quien no parecía tener prisa alguna por terminar pronto con él. La sangre emanaba libremente de sus heridas y sus órganos vitales comenzaron a fallar obligándolo a escupir la sangre que salía a la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Era sorprendente que siguiera consciente y más aún que siguiera de pie ante el brutal castigo, solo su terquedad le permitió hacerlo, pero un golpe que rompió su fémur lo obligó a caer. Ahí Fionna procedió a descargar su fuerza en el rostro del rubio quien estaba a punto de volver a saludar a su vieja amiga, la muerte.

Ella se detuvo a tan solo un golpe de acabar con todo, miro jadeando como el humano luchaba por respirar por sus inflamados músculos y destrozados huesos. Lamentó haber alargado su sufrimiento y hacerlo pasar por todo ese castigo, no sabía que la hizo hacerlo pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

La sed de sangre fue algo que experimentó antes en el coliseo mientras luchaba para la Reina Peleadora, no pensó que sentiría algo así de nuevo y sin la necesidad de aquel extraño premio que les daba a los campeones.

Seguía de rodillas y sosteniendo el puño en alto preparada para acabar con el sufrimiento de aquel con el que compartía el estatus como último de su especie. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermana que mató a otro humano?

A pesar de tener los ojos hinchados el humano alcanzó a abrir uno de ellos y pudo observar con él lo que pasaba. Sin necesidad de descifrar la situación supo lo que estaba por venir así que dejo salir en un solo respiro las que probablemente serían sus últimas palabras.

"…Protégelos a todos"

La sangre aun le hervía y un gran porcentaje de su cuerpo le pedíaa gritos que matara a aquel intruso que tenía enfrente. Su conciencia le pedía lo opuesto y por ello no se llevaba todavía a hacerlo, las palabras de aquella persona tan diferente pero similar a la vez le afectaron lo suficiente como para pensar de nuevo la segunda idea.

En medio de la confusión dio un golpe que falló la cabeza del humano por escasos centímetros. Ella no paraba de dar fuertes respiros y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente acostumbrándose a que la adrenalina del momento había pasado.

Cuando pudo calmarse ella murmuró entre las palmas de sus manos las palabras "_Sanatore Ranunculus_", cuando terminó una diminuta rana fosforescente apareció y saltó al apenas consciente cuerpo de Finn. Al hacer contacto con él se disolvió en su torso y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

El líquido se sumergió entre las heridas del humano cerrándolas conforme se adentraba en ellas. No parecía una experiencia agradable pues los gemidos del humano eran de dolor y sudaba a cantaros por el contacto.

Se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos reacomodándose y las inflamaciones volvían a convertirse en musculo sano, ella sabía que no estaría sanado del todo pero lo alejó del peligro mortal. Un agudo respirar y un movimiento de cabeza le dieron conocer que el humano aún seguía con vida.

"Bien no vayas a moverte demasiado" comenzó Fionna. "Iré por Cake, tal vez ella pueda ayud-" un golpe proveniente de una segunda figura la envió devuelta a la casa del árbol, estrellándose contra el tronco.

Se trataba de Marceline quien no trató de ocultar su enojo en contra de la mujer que maltrató al humano. La tranquilizó un poco verlo en una sola pieza pero las pruebas de su batalla previa la hicieron enloquecer.

Acarició los rizos ensangrentados que el gorro le permitía tomar entre sus dedos. "Descuida Finn me encargare de ella y volveré por ti" dijo entre dientes, antes de plasmar un beso en su frente e ir flotando en su máxima velocidad al lugar donde Fionna aterrizó.

La rubia perdió el conocimiento cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el árbol, era una suerte que siguiese con vida por el golpe. Parecería que el karma quería devolverle lo que hizo con el humano pues la vampira estaba lista para aplastarla con su cuerpo usando la velocidad a la que iba.

Un blanco nuevo se interpuso en su camino y se trataba de alguien que recién conoció en este nuevo mundo. La vampira se detuvo en seco y le dijo lo más calmada que le fue posible.

"Gumball, si no quieres salir lastimado te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado"


	9. Hipótesis, Primera Parte

**...PUT#S TAREAS**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

He estado recogiendo algunas bayas de alcohol de mi jardín privado para matar el tiempo. Las negociaciones con los países de los precios bajos del sur nos dejaron exhaustos. Descubrí que la jardinería es un buen método para liberar las tensiones acumuladas de un día de trabajo, además de que es bueno ver que algo no benigno se desarrollara bajo mi cuidado.

"¡PRINCESA!" grita el Pan de Canela desde uno de los balcones del castillo. "¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!" agita los brazos de arriba abajo como si quisiera aletear hacia el ocaso. Sé que no le pasara nada pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él, así que me pongo de pie y le grito de vuelta "¡PAN DE CANELA! ¡Baja de ahí, vas a lastimarte!".

No parece escucharme y me preparo para correr hacia donde estaba. En eso veo como Mentita me vence a la entrada no sin antes escuchar su escusa "Descuide Princesa, lo tengo". Creo que no es necesario responderle ya que desapareció de mi vista tan pronto como dijo esto.

Volví a lo mío esperando que Pan de Canela no intentara alcanzar a Viernes, mi halcón que sobrevolaba la zona, con su aleteo. El rastrillo alineaba la tierra luego de sacar la baya desde su raíz, observo como su diminuta complexión parecía un duende regordete que sudaba enormes gotas de un líquido blanquizco que usábamos como desinfectante, así como para embriagar a quien lo requiera.

Me vendrían bien cinco de ellos ahora.

Me sigo sintiendo mal por lo que sucedió anoche en Aaa, las imágenes del humano siendo golpeado casi hasta morir me obligan a detener mis acciones de golpe, causándome una herida con la diminuta pala que llevaba.

La sangre que corre por mis venas es de un tenue rosa que puede diferenciarse de mi piel con facilidad y este no tarda en salir de mi pulgar. No hago el menor esfuerzo en detenerlo con un pedazo de tela de mi delantal o en usar el posible antiséptico que tengo a la mano.

Marceline y Finn se encuentran en ese foráneo mundo sufriendo los imprevistos que se les presenta, y yo estoy aquí cuidando de mi jardín. No suena justo.

Cuando describí la escena de pelea entre los dos humanos, me sorprendí al ver cuán violenta se volvió su disputa. Originalmente solo sería un golpe o dos de Fionna mientras Finn se explicaba a si mismo pero sus acciones fueron imprevistas, por decir menos.

"Hola Princesa" escucho una aguardentosa pero amigable voz detrás de mí. Identificándolo casi de inmediato saludé con una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta sin despegar las rodillas del suelo "Hola Jake, que milagro que vienes por acá".

Desde que encontró el libro y se lo llevó no supe nada de él hasta ahora. "Pasaba por el vecindario y pensé en visitarte" noto las bolsas bajo sus ojos y las arrugas que recién aparecieron, se que ha estado buscando a su hermano por todas partes.

Debo permanecer en personaje "¿…te encuentras bien?". La inquietud puesta en mi pregunta parece convincente "Claro… claro… solo que… Finn no aparece, Princesa… Incluso no lo veo desde antes del prólogo". Si no lo supiera diría que hizo énfasis en mi título, desentiendo lo último que dijo

No sé qué decirle para terminar la conversación lo más pronto posible, no estoy en mi mejor momento como para sostenerla "Oh Jake… hacemos lo que podemos con lo poco que tenemos, ¿Por qué no vas con tus hijos y…?". Me doy cuenta de que sus cansados ojos están postrados sobre mí en una manera poco saludable.

"¿Jake…?" pregunto realmente desconcertada, ya que si el perro mágico estuviese descansado entonces estaría inquietada por su mirada. "¿Princesa?... si usted supiera donde esta Finn… me lo diría, ¿no es así?"

Si sospechara que algo extraño está ocurriendo seguramente no estaría boquiabierta o con la expresión de desconcierto que mi rostro debería estar mostrando ahora. Aquí es donde el don de la clarividencia me ha fallado y que el tiempo en aquella benévola prisión no me prepararían para lo que está por ocurrir.

"Pero por supuesto… ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo ocultaría de ti?" mi voz se mantiene serena pero mezclada con un dolor como si me estuviese acusando de algo, que él no sabe que si hice.

"No lo sé… pero siento como si hubiera algo que no me está diciendo su majestad…"me dice en una voz sombría que no era típica de él. Puedo ver que su mano se amolda a una cuchilla apenas perceptible para los ajenos a la conversación. No quiero usar la pala que tengo a la mano pero si veo que intenta algo y yo tengo una oportunidad la tendré que aprovechar.

"Preguntare otra vez solo para estar seguro… ¿Sabe donde esta Fi-?" las interrupciones se hacían frecuentes pero estaba agradecida por esta en particular. El poco sentido común del pastelillo que saltó de la cornisa acaba de detener a uno de nosotros.

No pensare en las posibilidades de los actos no cometidos por el momento, debo saber el por qué de sus sospechas. Ahí viene Mentita debo actuar con normalidad al respecto y parar el temblor en mi mano.

"¡Princesa! ¿Está bien?" me pregunta, creo que me veo algo pálida. "Si Mentita estoy bien, pero creo que Jake y Pan de Canela necesitan ayuda" apunto en su dirección y él sigue el camino imaginario hacia donde yacen los dos personajes. "Llévalos a la enfermería y espera a que yo llegue".

Sin vacilar recoge a ambos y los carga por separado sobre sus hombros. Antes de que volviera a desaparecer para cumplir su tarea le doy una última instrucción. "Mentita… no queremos que Jake se vaya a sorprender por lo ocurrido y rompa algo de vital importancia, por favor usa los amarres con él… solo para estar seguros".

Sin pestañear accede a mi petición con un 'Si su alteza'. Los rayos del sol enfatizan el brazo transformado de Jake que no tardó en volver a su forma normal.

Sera un capitulo interesante el de esta noche.

_Diferentes idiosincrasias y opiniones políticas tenían que convivir en el mismo lugar pero no hablaran de eso ahora. Si no lo hacían con sus respectivas contrapartes cuando se presentaba la ocasión, era aun menos probable que comenzaran aquí mismo._

_Tenían cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. Aunque el encuentro de dos mundos diferentemente similares puede ser un tema importante que discutir…_

Ambos estaban noqueados y muertos de cansancio. No parecía que se moverían en mucho tiempo, por suerte para Finn la curación que contraparte hechicera realizo en él logro salvarlo… luego de que ella lo pusiera en ese estado.

La periódica y pacifica respiración del humano era muestra de que se quedaría con los vivos, y una no-muerta, por un tiempo más. La vampira apenas se separó de él en el trayecto al Dulce Reino para asegurar su supervivencia pero la mucama Mentita la convenció de esperar a que saliera del quirófano durante la cirugía.

La espera pareció una tortura y mientras lo hacía no pudo pensar en lo que podía llegar a decirle cualquiera que cruzase por las puertas dobles. Mil años es más que suficiente para adquirir un titulo medico o algún conocimiento útil en medicina pero copar con tu inmortalidad así como tratar de sobrellevar sus responsabilidades parecía una muy buena excusa para no hacerlo. Sin embargo la reina vampiro se reprochaba por ello.

"Descuida estará bien…" mencionó una voz desde el asiento adjunto. Ella sin embargo no quiso mover la cabeza del lugar de donde estaba, no quería que su más nueva amistad (relativamente hablando) viera el fantasma de algunas lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos. "No lo sé Gumball, lo que ella hizo lo dejó muy mal…".

El gobernante hecho de goma de mascar trató de aclarar lo sucedido, con la escasa información que poseía. Pero no era sencillo convencerla de que todo esto sucedió por alguna razón y que Fionna debía tener una excusa para lo que hizo. Después de todo la humana decidió al final salvarle la vida.

"Sabremos lo que pasó cuando despierte alguno de los dos, por ahora solo podemos esperar" dijo el monarca de caramelo firmemente pero inseguro a la vez por los resultados de no estar en el cuarto esterilizado con alguno de los dos humanos. Además, no sabía que pensar sobre la vampira de otra tierra similar a la suya y que conoció hace solo unas horas, ella lastimó a Fionna y la puso en peligro mortal.

Diferentes idiosincrasias y opiniones políticas tenían que convivir en el mismo lugar pero no hablaran de eso ahora. Si no lo hacían con sus respectivas contrapartes cuando se presentaba la ocasión, era aun menos probable que comenzaran aquí mismo.

Hablando de contrapartes… "Gumball te tengo una pregunta…" dijo Marceline tratando de olvidar por un momento el estado actual de su humano. "Seguro, ¿Qué quieres saber?" contestó él.

"¿Dónde está quien se supone es mi yo alterno?" ella no esperaba que una pregunta tan simple creara un aire de tensión en el lugar pero lo hizo. El Dulce Rey dio un trago de saliva, o su equivalente, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos y calmaba el shock que causó la pregunta.

"Seré sincero contigo y te diré que no soy el adecuado para contestarte eso, por desgracia tendrás que escucharlo de Fionna. Claro, cuando vuelva en si" oír eso solo provocó ansias que no necesitaba la vampira, así que solo murmuró frustrada aun en la misma posición "Genial. Algo mas por lo que esperar".

Una hora pasó desde que transcurrió este último intercambio de palabras. El tic-tac del reloj que posaba en la pared no ayudó nada en disminuir la tensión provocada por la incertidumbre, así que la reina de los vampiros decidió callarlo con un certero asiento volador que estaba hasta hace poco atornillado al piso.

Al mismo tiempo que el destrozado inmobiliario del hospital caía el Doctor Príncipe abrió ambas puertas que llevaban al quirófano, sus reflejos le permitieron esquivarlas justo a tiempo. A pesar de su roce con la muerte aun mantuvo su calma "Están algo estresados por lo que veo".

"¿Cómo salió todo doctor?" preguntó Gumball sin abandonar su asiento, parecía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de exabruptos pero aun mantenía un aura de preocupación alrededor suyo.

Revisó los papeles que llevaba en su tablilla una última vez, asegurándose de los resultados y noticias que les diría a ambos. "Fionna solo tuvo un par de huesos rotos y una contusión pero mejorará… en cambio el otro chico rubio estaba en pésimas condiciones cuando llegó. Ciento dos huesos rotos, casi todos sus músculos deshechos y un fallo de algunos órganos nos dieron lo suficiente como para dar el peor de los pronósticos…"

Marceline formó un puño durante la explicación del médico y tenía toda la intención de igualar el estado de la afortunada de Fionna. "Pero se recuperará, ¿no es así?" dijo Gumball quien parecía leer los pensamientos de la vampira.

"Vamos su alteza, sabe que crear estos momentos de tensión son mi cosa favorita del trabajo. Pero en efecto, él estará bien. Lo que le haya sucedido después de haberlo puesto tan mal ayudó en el proceso de sanación y gracias a ello saldrá de aquí al mismo tiempo que Fionna". Aunque las buenas noticias menguaron su mala sangre la confesión del doctor por poco logra que el desquite cayera sobre él, pero el Dulce Rey previno esto y comenzó a empujar a Marceline a través de las puertas dobles justificándolos a ambos con una visita que le harían a los afectados.

Cuando él se aseguro de que ella se había calmado lo suficiente fue cuando dejo de empujarla para comenzar a encaminarse, en silencio, a las habitaciones de los humanos. Al preguntarle por direcciones a uno de los enfermeros del lugar este les dijo que por el exceso de pacientes debido a un extraño concurso de comer alambre de púas se vieron obligados a colocarlos a ambos en una sola habitación.

Gumball temió por la humana, no por las represalias del chico con quien compartía cuarto de hospital (el cual parecía estar noqueado de cualquier forma) sino por quien iba a visitarlo en unos momentos. La vampira solo movió las cejas al escuchar sobre el paradero del rubio, pero más allá de eso no mostró alguna otra emoción durante el trayecto.

El rey ingeniaba planes y discursos emotivos para convencerla de que no hiciera algo 'impetuoso' al llegar con ellos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que el enfermero les indicó se detuvieron unos instantes antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

"Marceline yo-" comenzó solo para ser interrumpido por la vampira quien apenas notó que él dijo una palabra. "No estoy segura de lo que tu noviecilla haya hecho o tampoco el por qué. Por lo general no me gusta inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos, pero… si se trata de Finn hare todo lo que pueda para asegurar su protección. No tratare de atentar contra esta tal Fionna, siempre y cuando no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo. ¿Está claro?"

Se escuchó como un trago de saliva fue forzado por la garganta del hombre hecho de chicle y se vio incapaz de dar una respuesta más allá de un simple sí. Una vez que la vampira aclaró su punto de vista procedió a abrir la blanca puerta.

Lo que ella y su acompañante encontraron al otro lado no era lo que esperaban. Lo único que resonó en todo el edificio fue la voz de la vampira gritando consignas altisonantes, la más clara de ellas fue:

"¡¿QUÉ CAR#JOS CREES QUE HACES?!"


	10. Hipótesis, Segunda Parte

**Suelo disculparme mucho por el tiempo que tomo en hacer un capitulo y tratare de reducir eso, no sin antes hacerlo una (posible) última vez. Perdón por tardarme.**

**Ahora que eso ha sido aclarado, procederé a contestar una pregunta que se me hizo sobre los Finn y Fionna de este multiverso.**

**Aunque ha quedado claro que ninguno de ellos sigue una escuela al momento de pelear (a menos que patear-traseros-de-forma-así-súper-mega-asombrosa- o-sea-hello cuente como doctrina) me gusta pensar que si tuvieran algún estilo en específico su contraparte usaría uno contrario. Como no soy muy bien versado en cuanto a estilos de pelea decidí mantenerlo simple.**

**Boxeo vs Un arte marcial que mezcla (Muay Thai, Savate y un poco de Tae Kwon Do).**

**Ya que se aclaró eso, sigamos…**

* * *

El interrogatorio fue un martirio para ambos y aunque todo se manejó con la mayor sutileza posible me fui obligada en la penosa necesidad de anestesiar a Jake. Al menos obtuvo el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

Mi escritorio en el cual llevaba tanto tiempo escribiendo un diario clarividente estaba ahora repleto de teorías sobre como Jake pudo saber de mi participación en el extravió de su hermano. Solo dijo un par de palabras en custodia 'él' y 'autor'. No es mucho pero era mejor que nada.

Los giros literarios con los que he deleitado mi confinamiento me han mostrado toda clase de terceros que intervienen de manera inesperada en la historia y que tienen un papel importante en la trama. Me siento exactamente en esa situación ya que descubrí que hay alguien más moviendo hilos además de mi y que pertenece al género masculino.

Puedo descartar con seguridad la interferencia de un ser humano puesto que ahora los últimos dos que son relevantes en esta ocasión están conociéndose mejor y son ignorantes de mi presencia. El campo de creaturas místicas y bestias sobrenaturales era bastante amplio, pero fácilmente pudiera descartar a muchos de ellos por simple lógica.

Mientras revuelvo mis ideas tratando de buscar a alguien que destaque de entre múltiples sospechosos escucho un toquido en mi ventana y juraría que la temperatura de la habitación disminuyó considerablemente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un viento helado llena mi habitación al mismo tiempo que un viejo conocido entra por la ventana sin avisar. "Muy buenas noches su majestad" el tono del Rey Helado parece explicar su inesperada intrusión.

Deje de molestarme con él por sus acciones desde hace mucho, al aprender su historia puedo comprenderlo poco a poco y por ello no puedo estar molesta. Es una pena que tuviera que pasar por tanto alrededor de su tiempo aquí y obtener nada a cambio. Excepto locura.

Hablando de historias, me doy cuenta que esta vez se había cortado el largo cabello cano hasta que este apenas le tocara los hombros al igual que como lo lucia durante los días de la guerra. La barba era más corta y llevaba un esmoquin abatido por casi mil años de desuso, parecía que volvía a mirar los días en que convivió con Marceline.

No debo romper el personaje… "¡Rey Helado, ¿Qué está haciendo?!" grito mientras me cubro con mis manos de las secuelas hechas por los helados vientos que trajo consigo. Extiende su mano y en ella puedo ver como un anillo hecho de hielo hace juego con una diminuta joya que lo obliga a resplandecer. Es un hermoso anillo.

"¡Cásate conmigo Princesa! ¡Te ofreceré las montañas heladas, nieve sinfín para que la Dulce Gente pueda jugar y miles y miles de pingüinos que estarán bajo tus ordenes!" exclama con orgullo haciendo graciosos ademanes en cada una de sus propuestas. La oferta no es ni remotamente tentadora y mató lo que se suponía era una pregunta seria.

Estoy segura que si río lastimare sus sentimientos, solo la declinare amablemente como lo he hecho las otras veces. "Me temo que tendré que decirle que no. Simplemente no estoy lista para casarme… al igual que las otras veintisiete veces que me lo ha preguntado" cierro la caja suavemente y la oculto entre los delgados dedos que la sostenían.

Cuando hice esto esperaba una expresión exagerada de dolor que solo demostraba un fracaso más con otra de las numerosas princesas que también recibieron la pregunta. En su lugar me encontré con un rostro que reflejaba un fuerte dolor interno y una mirada vidriosa que se enfocaba en el puño que guardaba la pequeña caja y su contenido.

Era la primera vez que observaba al temible Rey Helado como si aun fuera un ser humano y para ser sinceros no me gustaba pensar que yo fui quien lo puso así de triste. No se me ocurría en alguna palabra que cambiase su estado de ánimo luego de haberlo vuelto a rechazar por el trono de su reino.

Juraría que una lágrima está a punto de rodar por una de sus arrugadas mejillas, y esto solo logra que me sienta aun peor. Hablando de simpatía hacia el demonio…

Mi propio cuerpo traiciona a mis pensamientos y cuando me doy cuenta ya había besado la punta de su alargada nariz. Espero que lo haya hecho por empatía y no por otra razón.

"Le diré que no hoy, Rey Helado, pero recuerde que siempre habrá un mañana…" ahora miento para evitar sentirme como una mala persona. Pero la media sonrisa que aparece en su rostro muestra que valió la pena.

De pronto comienzo a escuchar una versión más alegre de la marcha nupcial desde afuera de mi ventana, al observar desde el borde puedo ver como un grupo de pingüinos tocan la pieza. El grupo apenas puede sostener los pesados instrumentos y en verdad estoy preocupada por el pequeñín que sopla la tuba.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Pingüinos paren de tocar!" ordena el Rey Helado y tan pronto lo hace observó como el peso del cobre oxidado termina siendo demasiado para el pingüino que mencioné y este es aplastado por el instrumento. Los demás dejan caer sus respectivos instrumentos para tratar de auxiliarlo pero incluso entre todos no son capaces de moverlo de su lugar tan siquiera un poco.

"¡Tranquilo Gunther papi va a salvarte! Lo siento mucho princesa creo que el 'si acepto' tendrá que esperar" iba a corregir su afirmación cuando siento como planta un beso en frente de manera casi cariñosa. Él ya se había ido a auxiliar a su pingüino cuando permití que los colores se me subieran al rostro.

Debo de estar verdaderamente mal de la cabeza si es que permito que alguien como el Rey Helado me haga eso. Pero de nuevo, soy incapaz de enfadarme con él… espero no tener que considerar su oferta.

_Los más recientes visitantes no podían creer lo que veían frente a sus ojos. Si alguien les hubiera descrito la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos seguramente habrían actuado de manera más escéptica, pero tenían que verlo para creerlo._

_Fionna se encontraba encima del humano en una posición muy comprometedora no solo por el acto que estaba llevando a cabo sino por su propia seguridad ya que la vampira no parecía avalar en lo más mínimo lo que estaba observando…_

La habitación parecía ser aprueba de ruidos ya que todos los sonidos que emitía no podían ser escuchados desde afuera y hasta que la puerta se abrió el pasillo se vio inundado de risas y otros sonidos.

Los más recientes visitantes no podían creer lo que veían frente a sus ojos: Finn y Fionna teniendo una, hasta ahora, inofensiva pelea de almohadas. Si alguien les hubiera descrito la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos seguramente habrían actuado de manera más escéptica pero tenían que verlo para creerlo.

El piso estaba forrado de docenas de almohadas que no estaban ahí antes. Seguramente se trataba de alguna magia por parte de la heroína de Aaa. "¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!" exclamaba Finn entre risas desde debajo de la humana quien lo tenía atrapado mediante su peso y lo golpeaba con una mullida almohada.

Los espectadores se quedaron ahí observando la tierna escena desde la puerta, pero a ninguno de ellos no se les hacía tierna sino inapropiadamente extraña. Ambos tenían sus pijamas puestas y reñían sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Tal vez olvidaron que ambos pelearon hasta casi matarse hace unas horas.

Fionna se encontraba encima del humano en una posición muy comprometedora no solo por el acto que estaba llevando a cabo sino por su propia seguridad ya que la vampira no parecía avalar en lo más mínimo lo que estaba observando. Si las miradas pudieran usarse para matar entonces ella ya lo habría hecho una docena de veces y otras dos solo para asegurase.

En una sola exhalación y utilizando todo el alcance de sus pulmones la vampira grito varias palabras de un sólo respiro la más clara de ellas iba dirigida a Fionna "¡¿QUÉ CAR#JOS CREES QUE HACES?!".

Eso detuvo a los dos humanos quienes dirigieron su atención a una molesta vampira quien ya había transformado sus brazos en un par de lobos que no paraban de ladrar mientras ella hacía comentarios con palabras que ellos apenas conocían.

La duda era evidente en las expresiones de los humanos quienes no parecían darse cuenta de que lo que hacían era mal visto por los visitantes, especialmente la vampira con brazos de lobo, cabello tipo medusa y que espetaba palabras apenas audibles.

"Hola Marcie" dijo el humano sin abandonar su posición en la guerra de almohadas. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto sinceramente, Fionna también tenía una expresión de duda, dejo caer la almohada a un lado de la cama y abandonó su ventajoso lugar en el regazo de Finn para sentarse en la cama.

"Bubba, ¿Qué le pasa?" esta vez la pregunta provino de la rubia quien no sabía cómo actuar. El mandatario de dulce olvidó su expresión de sorpresa por un momento al escuchar a Fionna llamándole.

Se puso en medio del camino de la vampira quien avanzó dos pasos con dudosas intenciones. "Erm…. Marceline podemos discutir esto de manera civilizada, ¿Qué te parece?". La respuesta fueron tres gruñidos guturales provenientes de la reina vampiro y de sus extremidades, lo cual dejó al rey cubierto de saliva.

A pesar de la clara señal para que Gumball se hiciera a un lado este no retrocedió ni se inmuto ante el inesperado baño de saliva, él solo que quito suficiente de los ojos y boca para poder conversar. "Por favor, vamos a averiguar lo que pasó aquí y después de ello puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿está bien?" no es que fuera a permitir cualquier daño contra Fionna pero tenía que tranquilizarla con cualquier cosa.

Un segundo baño fue la respuesta pero tan pronto acabó Marceline volvió a la normalidad "Pero claro que vamos a hablar sobre esto, ¿Qué creíste que haría 'Bubba'?" se burló usando la misma voz que la humana uso al decirle su cariñoso apodo. El empapado gobernante se quito el exceso de baba con sus mangas lo mejor que pudo al mismo tiempo que dijo un sarcástico "Gracias Marceline".

Ella rió pero frunció el seño tan pronto como recordó a los dos 'inocentes' culpables. "Ahora, ustedes dos explíquense…" exigió. Incluso aunque apenas la conoció (sin contar aquella presentación con la que termino noqueada) la humana retrocedió un poco ante su amenazante expresión, Finn fue el primero en decir algo, no sin antes darse un trago de su propia saliva a causa del miedo.

"Bueno… veras… nosotros… ella…" tenia iniciativa pero la intimidante inmortal sabia que botones presionar en su amante y por lo tanto no supo como comenzar. Cuando él dio un largo suspiro pudo tranquilizarse y comenzar con las explicaciones "Yo estaba en cama cuando recobré la conciencia. Trate de buscarte en los alrededores pero no estabas en ningún lado y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba aquí conmigo. Como los dos nos encontrábamos muy cansados decidimos hablar para pasar el tiempo, después de las disculpas y de discutir fue cuando me di cuenta de que los dos tenemos mucho, pero mucho en común. Ella siguió creando estos extraños sapos de la nada para sanar nuestras heridas más rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta estábamos arrojándonos almohadas como si no hubiera mañana".

La rápida explicación calmó la sed de venganza de la vampira pero se vio en la necesidad de preguntar algo "¿No sabes quién es ella?". La pregunta tenía un cierto aire de incredulidad que él no notó.

Trató de recordar el importantísimo detalle pero la memoria era algo en lo que el multi-habilidoso humano no destacaba. Cuando humos imaginarios escaparon de sus orejas fue cuando decidió consultar con la fuente "Oh es cierto, ¿Cómo es que te llamabas?" preguntó a la rubia que tenía a su lado.

"¡Tuvimos una guerra de almohadas! ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar mi nombre?!" gritó indignada la rubia desde la cama. "¡¿Acaso tú recuerdas el mío?!" preguntó de vuelta el humano, otra cualidad que debió mencionar que compartían era una pésima memoria.

"Erm….. ¿Juan… ó algo así?" admitió Fionna. La vampira comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante el descubrimiento de que ninguno de los dos se tomo la molestia de recordar los nombres de sus contrapartes. "¡¿Juan?! ¡¿Creíste que me llamaba Juan?!" contesto en frustración.

"Bueno, era ése o 'Ya basta, deja de golpearme con la almohada o mi novia vampira ya no me va a querer'" se burló usando una de las frases que él dijo durante uno de sus numerosos ataques con almohadas. Fionna comenzó a reír junto a la vampira pero fue detenida por una almohada que chocó contra su cara e hizo que cayera de la cama.

El perpetrador rio ante su infortunio pero también fue silenciado por otra almohada que ahora iba impulsada por un aura rosada. Al llegar a su objetivo esta hizo implosión y se dividió en más almohadas que enterraron a su presa.

Pensando que había vuelto a ganar, Fionna se acercó para cerciorarse de que no había sofocado a su compañero de habitación. Podía estar segura de que este aun seguía vivo por que se quito los kilos de tela y plumas de encima con su media transformación y tomó todo el material que lo había enterrado, devolviéndole cada uno de ellos a su dueña con su velocidad aumentada.

Aunque el ataque sorpresa la hizo retroceder ella contraatacó como podía, la batalla había vuelto a comenzar. "¡ALTO!" dijo una voz de la que todos olvidaron su presencia, el monarca seguía cubierto de baba pero aun mantenía su porte real.

"¡Paren inmediatamente, este no es lugar para estar haciendo esto!" tal vez eso hubiera sido más aceptable una vez que entraron a la habitación en lugar de que los demás pacientes oyeran palabrotas aprendidas durante un milenio de existencia.

"Awww…. Gumball, eres igual de divertido que Bonnibel" dijo la vampira en un tono decepcionado, ella flotaba para evadir los ataques malintencionados del par de humanos.

El humano revirtió su transformación extrañado por el comentario y él se los hizo saber "¿Gumball? ¿Eres familiar de la Dulce Princesa?". Marceline soltó una carcajada y se acercó al humano que aceptó el abrazo de muy buena manera.

"Tienes suerte de ser lindo… por que ciertamente no eres un cerebrito" ella besó su mejilla afectuosamente mientras él sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando ella se separó el humano formuló la única pregunta que ya había sido contestada pero de la cual él, y probablemente Fionna, no había escuchado la respuesta.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?"


	11. Hipótesis, Tercera Parte

"Así qué éste es un universo alterno en donde hay un tú alterno,un yo alterno y un todo alterno…" el humano resumió una plática de dos horas en sus propias palabras. "Si quieres ponerlo así…" dijo Gumball decepcionado de que su elegante explicación fuese resumida en una sola oración.

Todos los visitantes de Ooo estaban sobre una cama mientras los anfitriones estaban en la otra. "Lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo llegamos aquí" dijo Finn con la esperanza de que el gobernante o su contraparte supieran la respuesta.

Gumball y Fionna se dirigieron una mirada buscando la respuesta y sin decir nada ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. "Lo sentimos" admitió Fionna"pero no tenemos idea de cómo llegaron hasta aquí".

La vampira no tardó en reaccionar desde su asiento al lado de Finn. "¿No tendrá algo que ver con ese libro por el que nos envió Bonnie?". El humano recuperó las esperanzas al escuchar eso.

"¿Hablas de este libro?" dijo Gumball mientras tomaba el escrito que la vampira le entregó, no sin antes explicarle las razones de su inesperado encuentro, dentro de lo poco que ambos sabían. De ahí fue donde renació la teoría del multiverso.

El mandatario abrió bruscamente el cerrojo del libro sin necesitar la llave, como no era conocido por ser una persona robusta logró impresionar a Fionna y a los visitantes. Pero lo que en verdad les quitó el aliento, en especial a Finn y Marceline, fue el hecho de que por dentro el libro no poseyera ningún trozo de papel afianzado a él sino que éste tuviera en su interior un bloque de piedra caliza pegado al dorso de la contraportada.

"No quise decir nada hasta que todos estuviéramos presentes y ciertamente no esperaba lo que sucedió" se explicó a sí mismo el rey.

Finn temió por Marceline y por él, ¿ahora como volverían a Ooo sin ayuda de la cosa que los trajo ahí en primer lugar? Ciertamente no podían quedarse aquí. Sería extraño tener dos héroes protegiendo la misma tierra o a dos vampiros en el-

"¿Qué hay de la otra yo o el otro yo de Marceline? ¿Ella o él no podría darnos una mano?" preguntó al darse cuenta de que la sabiduría de otro inmortal podría ser capaz de ayudarlos a resolver este singular embrollo.

La atmosfera del lugar adquirió un cierto aire de pesadez que no había estado ahí antes, los residentes de Aaa con quienes los visitantes compartían el cuarto entrecortaron su respiración tan pronto escucharon la indirecta mención del vampiro que ambos conocían muy bien.

La aventurera local fue la primera en decir algo luego de un incomodo silencio. "… No sabemos en donde está y… y no creo que quiera que lo encontremos…".

Ella parecía lastimada por haber dado esa corta explicación, logrando que el otro humano se arrepintiera por haberlo mencionado. Lo que sea que haya sucedido, se decidió silenciosamente no preguntar por el asunto nuevamente, por ahora.

"Muy bien, ya es tarde y creo que podemos solucionar esto después de una buena noche de sueño ¿les parece?" el Dulce Rey dio sacó a relucir su lado de buen anfitrión. Fionna en cambio parecía decaída a pesar de su constante buen humor.

El humano y la vampira accedieron gustosos la invitación para pasar la noche, es decir, ¿Qué mas podían hacer?

Lo único que se escuchó de Fionna fue un 'buenas noches' que apenas alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos y con eso se quedo dormida en su cama. Marceline pensó en dormir en otro lado pues no quería herir al humano que tuvo otro rozón con la muerte. Él le aseguraba que ya se encontraba mejor gracias al tratamiento recibido por su contraparte femenina, pero ella quería asegurarse de que él se recuperara por completo así que se despidió de él, a pesar de sus ruegos, de manera afectuosa y se retiró del lugar para ir junto a Gumball en búsqueda de su habitación.

En horas de la madrugada el humano aún era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, trato en vano de contar ovejas pero luego del número trescientos veinticinco califico al ejercicio como inútil. Tal vez todo lo sucedido durante el día le impidió concentrarse en descansar o tal vez era la ausencia de su amada vampira.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón esta le impediría cerrar los ojos para descansar un par de horas. Notó que sus labios estaban secos y que su garganta le exigía cualquier líquido que tuviera a la mano.

Con la poca luz que tenía busco alguna jarra o algún vaso que tuviera agua dulce o alguna bebida para apaciguar su sed. La búsqueda resultó infructuosa pues lo único que estaba disponible en el cuarto compartido era una bolsa de suero. No parecía muy apetitosa para alguien como él.

Se decidió a ir por el pasillo en búsqueda de alguna máquina expendedora que le proporcionara lo que necesitaba. Con mucha cautela, para no despertar a su acompañante a una cama de distancia, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo.

Esperaba que hubiera enfermeras u otro miembro del hospital que le ayudase a encontrar algo de beber pero el pasillo estaba escalofriantemente solitario. Agradeció que la maquina no estuviera muy lejos y que sus luces aun resplandecían.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y agradeció que utilizaran el mismo tipo de moneda que en Ooo. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón por alguna moneda sólo para encontrarse con la diminuta bolsa de la ropa de hospital. Había olvidado su pantalón y su dinero en el cuarto.

Gruñó en frustración por habérsele olvidado lo esencial para comprar algo y porque tendría que volver por el tenebroso pasillo.

Mientras se tambaleaba de regresó a la habitación escuchó el ruido que hacia una botella de plástico cuando cae, cuando volteó para averiguar su origen fue sorprendido por una peluda mano que le sostenía una botella de agua dulce (baja en azucares, según la etiqueta) frente a su cara.

"Tranquilo mi niño, esta va por mi cuenta" complemento una voz que aún estaba seleccionando algún otra cosa del catálogo de la máquina. "Gracias" dijo Finn a la extraña que le consiguió el agua que tanto necesitaba.

Se trataba de una gata que venía a visitar a alguien, ella le ofreció sentarse para terminar cómodamente con la muy agradecida botella de agua. Hubo un cómodo silencio entre ambos mientras terminaban con sus bebidas hasta que la gata decidió hablar primero.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Cake pero puedes llamarme Cake" dijo animosamente. Su introducción le causó una risilla al humano quien también se presentó, solo para ser interrumpido. "Si ya se, tu eres Finn ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?" dijo en desdén mientras extendía su pata para tirar los envases en el bote de basura más alejado.

El humano en verdad trató de recordar a la no tan singular gata pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Ella soltó un suspiro dejando ver su exasperación "De verdad te pareces a Fionna" comentó ella. "Soy Cake su hermana, ¿recuerdas?"

Finn finalmente unió los puntos y pudo recordar el incidente en la casa del árbol. Cuándo envió de un zarpazo a Fionna al otro lado de las verdes planicies él peleo brevemente con alguien que tenía poderes similares a los de su hermano y este combate terminó cuando también mando a volar a su contendiente.

"Oh si, lamento eso…" dijo disculpándose por lo sucedido. "Nah… no me pasó nada, además cuando me recuperé Fionna ya había pateado tu trasero así que no tenía por qué guardarte rencor" dijo enfatizando la última parte.

El humano comenzó a acariciarla sin siquiera mirarla, pero sonriendo por los intentos de la gata por alejar su mano. "Hubiera ganado, ¿sabes?" agregó él. Cuando ella hizo crecer su mano por fin pudo mover la pesada mano de su cabeza.

"Aja…" respondió escéptica. Finn se sintió un poco en casa tras conversar con la hermana de Fionna quien compartía muchas de las características de su propio hermano Jake. Después de todo esta era su contraparte.

El humano aprovechó este encuentro también para indagar un poco en la historia de su otro yo. "Oye Cake" la gata despegó su atención de una mariposa que rondaba cerca de ellos. "¿Qué pachó?" contestó ella.

"Sabes de dónde vengo ¿cierto?" preguntó con la esperanza de no querer repetir el discurso que recibió por parte del Dulce Rey. Ella asintió "Gumball me explicó todo por teléfono mientras fui a cuidar a mis niños, no te preocupes por ello".

El humano sonrió y extendió su mano nuevamente para acariciar a la gata. Lo hizo despacio para que ella tuviera tiempo para decidir si aceptaba o no la caricia. Cake se puso debajo de su mano y le permitió hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para hacerla ronronear. Otra característica que compartía con Fionna.

Finn decidió preguntarle directamente. "Entonces… ¿podrías platicarme sobre el alter ego de mi novia Marceline, la reina de los vampiros?" tan pronto acabó de formular la pregunto sintió como el pelaje de la gata se erizó bajo su palma.

Temió por alguna retaliación por la inadecuada pregunta pero solo pudo sentir a la gata acurrucándose en su regazo. Tardó en decir algo pero accedió a contestar la pregunta con una anécdota que cargaba un cierto tono de tristeza.

_No había quien pudiera detener a Fionna, ella ahora no tenía ningún control sobre sus habilidades. Cualquier cosa que la haya mantenido a raya hasta ahora se había ido y esto le provocó un hambre por la destrucción._

_Ni siquiera seres elementales o piedras angulares de la mitología podían detener el paso de la hechicera que había declarado al mundo como un lugar inadecuado para albergar la vida y por ello debía ser eliminado._

_Los esfuerzos por parte del Rey Flama era lo único que impedía que lo hiciera de una vez, eso sembró la idea de que sin la influencia del tercero la humana trataba de retomar el control de su cuerpo._

_Cuando el soberano del reino de fuego fue vencido y arrojado a un lado, todos, incluyendo a la hermana de la heroína, creyeron que nadie podía detener a ésta creatura nacida por el abandono y carencias de otra._

_De repente el silencio se apodero del desequilibrado campo de batalla debido a un haz de luz que apareció en la bóveda celeste que recién se estaba mostrando. Cada personaje que ahí estaba, incluyendo a la involuntaria antagonista, dirigieron su mirada al espectáculo nocturno. Se trataba de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo celeste que se dirigía hacia ellos._

_El objeto en llamas se acercaba peligrosamente rápido al suelo y no desaceleraba en lo más mínimo. El impacto no causó ninguna explosión pero la onda expansiva fue suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder unos cuantos metros a los que se encontraban más cerca._

_La hechicera apenas se inmutó ante el aparente desastre natural, pero pudo distinguirse en su rostro una sincera sorpresa una vez que el polvo se disipó y mostró al causante. Un destrozado traje de astronauta cubría a alguien quien ya había sido afectado por una explosión anterior a las quemaduras sufridas en la atmosfera._

_El resistente ser comenzó a toser tan fuerte que se pudo observar una densa nube de humo escapando por su boca. La herida que tenía en el pecho por la inexplicable explosión dejaba a la vista algunos trozos de carne y una fina capa de piel detenía a su caja torácica de cualquier intento de escape._

"_Creo que tuve suerte de… aterrizar aquí…" dijo el visitante en una profunda voz y luego retiró e hizo un vendaje improvisado alrededor de su pecho con la inservible manga de su traje._

_Pero no se trataba de ningún intruso o de alguien desconocido para los que estaban ahí. Quien confirmó su identidad fue la verdadera sorpresa, pues todos pensaron que su voz se había tomado un descanso, al igual que su voluntad. "Marshall Lee…" soltó en un suspiro dando señales de qué aun había una humana luchando desde dentro._

* * *

**El final de éste capítulo fue intencional ya que la historia de cómo se libro Fionna de la influencia de Hombre en la Luna (ver otro fic: Reflejo – Tercera Llamada, para más información) originalmente sería más larga pero ahora la mezclaré con otra parte de la historia para complementar algunas ausencias.**

**Si no pueden imaginar a la Dulce Princesa (Betty) narrándola, recuerden que Cake tiene habilidad para ello. Eso lo demuestra el primer comic que ellas protagonizan.**

**Ahora llegando a la parte de los halagos, me alegra que tantos sigan leyendo estas historias a pesar de que me tarde tanto en subir capítulos (culpen a la universidad), recuerden que incluso los que carecen por una u otra razón de una cuenta en la pagina todavía pueden mandar una crítica, si es que quieren.**

**Gracias, los amo-adoro a todos.**


	12. Planteamiento

**Hoy en este día, antes de los exámenes finales vengo aquí a subir este capítulo con la esperanza de que pueda quitarme un poco del estrés que me agobia. Los puentes (días libres aquí en México) no fueron suficientes para mi gusto. Solo quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de verano para que pueda enfocarme en cosas a las que de verdad pueda tenerle cariño y no a las que estoy obligado a hacer.**

**Ahora para cambiar un poco la temática comenzare a contestar reviews.**

**Yoshi Lee:  
… Aquí está la respuesta… ¡Wohoooooo!**

**Alecita122:  
Que bueno que hayas decidido leer el otro fic pues es necesario para no tener un mal sabor de boca debido a los poderes casi inagotables de Fionna, y sí la universidad es una molestia.**

** Trasgo artifexdiaz:  
Si, comprendo a la perfección tu punto de vista y es cierto que muchas veces tratamos de proyectar algo en los personajes que tomamos prestados para experimentar a través de ellos muchas cosas. Por mi parte trato de que el personaje que cree como cameo sea solo eso y nada más. **

**En un principio sería solo una historia sobre qué sucedería si Finn obtuviera poderes de la forma más realista (en lo que cabe dentro del universo de Hora de Aventura) y como se verían afectados los demás. De ahí creció hasta la historia actual y ahora estoy en la obligación de extenderla de la mejor manera en la que soy capaz.**

**En el caso del viaje a Aaa traté de crear una línea "Ultimate", como en los comics de Marvel en donde existe un poco mas de crudeza y donde las muertes se consideran como algo serio. **

**Tratare de no crear héroes perfectos, pues no hay nada más aburrido que eso.**

**Escrito esto, continuemos con la función…**

**Oh una cosa más, recuerden que los capítulos llevan una letra cursiva que apenas puede distinguirse, esto lo hago para diferenciar algunas partes. Solo digo para que no lo olviden y alguien pueda confundirse.**

* * *

_La heroína habría corrido a ver si el vampiro estaba bien y tal vez curar su exagerada herida pero luego de suspirar su nombre procedió a atacarlo._

_La esfera de energía pura logró desintegrar todo a su paso; a excepción de su blanco, quien pudo flotar lejos del proyectil. La herida de su pecho no parecía impedirle hacerlo, aunque si parecía haberlo privado de su usual velocidad._

_Mientras lanzaba más energía en distintas formas el ojo mágico de Fionna brillaba con mas intensidad, incluso parecía que liberaba una especie de gas del mismo color magenta._

_El vampiro fue abrumado por una ráfaga de ataques a gran velocidad y tuvo que refugiarse detrás de un escombro del castillo del Reino de Fuego. Mientras esperó a que el ataque cesara revisó su herida, solo para encontrar a su diminuto e inmortal corazón sobrellevando la carga emocional del momento con más latidos de lo usual._

_Maldijo su suerte y carencia de un plan, a la vez que su pared de protección era partida a la mitad por un látigo de energía pura. Originalmente lo único que haría sería flotar al lugar en donde estaría Fionna (si es que aterrizaba lejos y sí sobrevivía a la caída) y convencerla, sin violencia, de que estaba libre de la influencia de Hombre en la luna._

_Luego de ser atrapado por el segundo látigo volvió a sentir su piel arder, el intenso calor que experimentó al entrar a la tierra palidecía ante el que era emanado por el hilo de energía que lo rodeaba, esté comenzó a derretir su piel al contacto y solo pudo resistir más que la estructura que vio desintegrarse debido a sus poderes._

_Aun así no duraría mucho antes de que también fuera partido a la mitad, de ser así tenía que hacer algo. "Fi-i-i—ona…" murmuró soportando el dolor "Eres libre ahora… por favor… tienes que parar…"._

_El mensaje no hizo que ella desapareciera el arma o redujera su fuerza, es más, si algo hizo fue aumentarla. El vampiro soltó un grito cuando comenzó a sentir la energía pasando forzosamente a través de los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda._

_Su hacha familiar cedió antes que él, los trozos desperdigados a unos centímetros. Marshall lamentó la pérdida de su arma, no porque fuera a defenderse o atacar sino por qué pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a tocar con ella._

_Quiso decir algunas palabras más, antes de su inevitable fin pero se vio imposibilitado. 'Glob tienes un sentido del humor muy cruel' pensó mientras su espíritu se desvanecía lentamente junto con su cuerpo._

_Un millar de años en arrepentimientos no lo provocaron para rogar por su alma maldita, más bien pidió por que la humana que le arrebataba la vida fuera salvada en lugar suyo._

_Cerró los ojos esperando su final pacientemente, solo para volverlos a abrir y presenciar como un afilado bloque de hielo atravesaba el pecho de Fionna. El látigo se disipó en una nube de humo dejando al vampiro tiempo para descansar un poco._

_Todo enfrente de él estaba borroso y le causaba un fuerte dolor en donde el arma de energía pura había sido tensada. Cuando pudo volver a enfocar sus sentidos en la victima de Hombre en la luna también percibió a una segunda figura a no más de unos metros de distancia._

_En cualquier otro caso habría distinguido el característico vestido azul marino y larga cabellera color nieve pero en su estado actual necesito de una ayuda sonora. "¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL, HARPÍA!" exclamó enviándole una estaca de hielo tras otra, entre ese lapso Fionna apenas pudo retirar el bloque de su lugar._

_La Reina Helada se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación pero al ver como trataban al pequeño niño que rescató hace mas de mil años de las repercusiones de la guerra no pudo evitar hacerlo nuevamente._

_El vampiro pensó en intervenir pero las heridas en sus músculos se lo impidieron, no quería que ninguna de las dos resultara herida. La reina resistía bastante bien los ataques mágicos de la hipnotizada Fionna, lo suficiente como para contraatacar con la misma ferocidad que ella lo hacía._

_Su pequeña guerra se libraba sobre un campo cubierto de nieve que era muy difícil de derretir, incluso para una hechicera como lo era la humana. Toda clase de armas rebotaban contra los escudos hechos de hielo sólido y las barreras de color magenta eran derribadas por las armas que la soberana de las montañas fabricaba._

_Si ella dejaba inconsciente a Fionna tal vez podrían sacarla del trance. Pero la ilusión del vampiro se rompió en mil pedazos cuando presenció uno de los peores actos del cual ha sido testigo. Simone Petrikov, su muy querida amiga, su salvadora del mundo después de los humanos e inspiración… perdió el equilibrio en uno de sus ataques dándole la oportunidad a Fionna la humana para atravesarle la garganta con una brillante lanza magenta._

_Incluso si muchos de los testigos detestaban los actos de la Reina Helada todos y cada uno de ellos sostuvieron su aliento y miraron horrorizados como el cuerpo sin vida de la longeva bruja caía muy lentamente al piso congelado._

_Marshall Lee gritó desesperadamente el nombre de la Reina desde su posición, al mismo tiempo que resolvía la duda interna en cuanto a su asesina. No podía flotar por el dolor pero trató de correr a donde ellas estaban. Solo para ser detenido por una estaca que protuberaba del suelo y se alojó en su rodilla izquierda._

_Ignoró el dolor de la estalagmita y se concentró en llegar arrastrándose a donde ambas estaban. La "heroína" no tardó en reaccionar y en un movimiento de muñeca hizo que el vampiro fuera atravesado numerosas veces por mas estacas en diferentes partes del cuerpo._

_Solo así fue capaz de detener su cuerpo pero él aun trataba de librarse para seguir su camino. Estiró su mano lo más que pudo como si ella estuviera a solo un esfuerzo de distancia y el que fuera empalado no detuvo a la determinación en su mirada._

_La casi omnipotente figura de Fionna flotó a donde estaba el vampiro, una mirada curiosa adornando sus facciones. Marshall apenas y notó su presencia. Ella entonces comenzó a hablar con aquel par de voces que había utilizado hasta ahora._

"_Se terminó, vampiro. No hay por qué seguir lastimándote tu mismo". La voz de Fionna le parecía un consuelo al vampiro, pero la segunda voz provocaba en él una ulcera con solo escucharla._

"_Sabes… tu memoria SÍ es pésima" comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. "… Si tu nunca te diste por vencida… ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?" continuó moviéndose en la misma dirección, incluso algunas partes de su cuerpo eran rasgadas por las estacas en cada uno de sus intentos._

_Un respiro entrecortado por parte de la humana le dio esperanza al vampiro sobre el estado de la humana. Pero la perdió nuevamente cuando sintió su herida del pecho hacerse más grande gracias a otra estalagmita que salió por debajo de él._

"_Dices solo tonterías" dijo sin un deje de arrepentimiento, al menos en una de las voces. Ella se colocó enfrente de él y alzó una brillante mano en su dirección. El rey de los vampiros no necesitaba verla directamente o comprender lo que sucedía, él sabía lo que sucedería._

_Un lastimado y exhausto inmortal volvió a la misma situación de la que fue salvado momentos atrás. No lamentó volver a hacerlo sino lamentó perder a su salvadora. "Fionna…" murmuró soportando el dolor que menguaba con cada segundo "No importa que hagas conmigo… solo líbrate del influencia de ese bastardo…" gruñó tomando la bota de su ejecutora._

_Ella solo exhaló más vapor del ojo en señal de estrés. No se movió durante algunos segundos y su mano perdió algo de brillo. Fionna no se veía bien de salud pues temblaba constantemente y una densa nube se formó fuera del ojo magenta. _

_La humana quería decir algo pero tan pronto como los síntomas aparecieron se fueron. La poseída Fionna pateó la mano del vampiro lejos de ella y volvió a levantar su mano, cargando para otro ataque._

_Marshall bajó la cabeza, resignado a lo que sucediera. Las palabras no habían funcionado y se reprochó a sí mismo por el destino de toda Aaa si Fionna no salía del endemoniado trance._

_El lugar experimentó otra ventisca de aire y nieve de manera repentina. La persona más sorprendida de todos no fue el inmortal ser que yacía en una cama de estacas sino la heroína que era golpeada atrás de su cabeza por un puño cubierto de hielo._

_La rubia cayó inmediatamente, noqueada por la Reina Helada quien apenas podía sostenerse en ambos pies pero que encontró la fuerza para volver a salvar a Marshall Lee._

_La anciana sonrió cálidamente al vampiro que la veía estupefacto. Debido a la herida no pudo formar las palabras pero sus labios dejaron en claro el mensaje. 'A-DI-OS' mostró de manera fonética desplomándose en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre._

_El vampiro no pudo hacer más que llorar mientras esperaba a que la magia se desvaneciera y le permitiera llegar a donde su vieja amiga estaba. Cuando esto sucedió las heridas perdieron importancia ante la preocupación._

_Marshall llegó a donde el cuerpo de Simone se encontraba, la sangre salpicó todo su vestido y parte de su cano cabello pero aun así no le quitó impacto a su tranquilo rostro. _

_Ese rostro que vio tantas atrocidades, experimentó la locura de primera mano y sufrió ante la desesperación en incontables ocasiones ahora se había despedido con una tenue sonrisa y un par de ojos que parecían dispuestos a dormir plácidamente._

_El vampiro lloró en el primer instante que la vio así y pidió disculpas al cadáver ya que a éste le cayó una pequeña parte de su llanto. Marshall Lee sintió su corazón detenerse cuando con su palma terminó de cerrar a los cansados ojos que parecían observarlo._

_Le deseó buenas noches y besó su frente por casi un minuto entero, esperando encontrarla en la mañana tratando de robarse algún príncipe. La colocó suavemente en un poco de nieve acumulada, alejándola de la sangre que había derramado._

_Al recordar a la humana que vino a rescatar se apresuró a donde esta estaba. Fionna no estaba lejos pero el camino se tornó demasiado pesado para él. Comenzó a toser con fuerza obligándolo a sostener su pecho para evitar que se abriera en dos._

_Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que dejaba un rastro de sangre detrás de él y que este se hacía más grande con cada paso. Decidió preocuparse hasta que supiera que ella aun seguía con vida._

_El paso veloz se volvió un caminar normal, que cambio a pasos lentos y que se redujo a un gateo que lo hacía verse de manera lastimera. El brillo del cuerpo de Fionna cedió trayendo consigo un poco de fe al vampiro en el estado de la humana._

_Solo pudo acercarse hasta estar al mismo nivel del rostro con ella notando que se encontraba en estado de shock con los ojos completamente abiertos. Se repitió a si mismo que lo sucedido no era su culpa y que ella no era a quien debía odiar, tardaría en volver a verla de la misma manera pero eso se discutiría cuando ambos volvieran a estar en condición de hablar._

_En el suelo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Marshall Lee estiró su mano para tocar la mejilla de la humana, pero al hacer contacto pudo escucharse el crujir de un vidrio proveniente de ella. El ojo místico que obtuvo al completar su prueba, se había desquebrajado._

Los trazos en la parte de la muerte de la Reina Helada denotan tristeza y arrepentimiento, los garabateos a un lado sugieren una disculpa que fue escrita y borrada y los manchones dejan claro que estuvo llorando.

"Date prisa con eso, tengo hambre" indica mi compañero. "Solo vuelve a comerte otro libro de anatomía…" dije exasperada por su infantil comportamiento, es la quinta vez que me repite sus quejas en lo que va de la media hora que llevamos aquí.

Hay varios libros con páginas arrancadas en el suelo y no puedo evitar que la bilis se acumule en mi innecesario hígado. Di un largo respiro para dejar salir el enojo y trate de volver a mi lectura solo para ser interrumpida nuevamente. "Ese era el último…" hizo una hambrienta mueca "¿No has encontrado lo que querías?"

La pregunta era razonable, aunque mi paciencia se había puesto a prueba para no repetir las acciones de Fionna como en la historia. "Hoy no estoy buscando nada en particular solo esperamos a que ella llegue" dije colocando el libro frente a mí para evitar que me respondiera. Esto no funcionó pues el no-muerto bajo con sus delgados dedos el libro, manchando con sangre las impecables paginas del 'diario'.

Le solté una mirada asesina pero él no la notó. "¿Hoy es el día en que tenemos que hablar con ella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Eso hizo que dejara mi postura y accediera a contestarle.

"Lo olvidé…" dije fingiendo una sonrisa inocente y deleitándome con su expresión de inconformidad. "¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?!" exclamó tomando el libro de mis manos y colocándolo sin delicadeza sobre la mesa del cual lo obtuve.

Ahí fue cuando hice que mi florete apareciera, enterrándolo en el espacio entre su podrido estomago y un pedazo de intestino. Esto no parecía importarle pues aun me miraba enojado. Claro, yo sabía que no le haría ningún daño pero necesitaba desquitarme.

"¡Tu olvidas todo siempre!" me defendí de su anterior acusación. Pronto discutimos sobre temas muy ajenos al origen de la conversación, culpándonos por cosas del pasado que probablemente nunca hicimos.

Lo único que nos detuvo de arrasar con la habitación con alguna disputa fue el sonido del pomo girando y la puerta abriéndose. El intento era de tomar una pose más dramática cuando ella llegara pero en lugar de eso nos encontramos peleando de forma verbal en medio del cuarto.

Apenas logré volver al asiento en el escritorio posando con el libro como si esperara la llegada de la princesa para ser 'sorprendida' con su llegada. Lo que ella vio cuando se dio cuenta de los intrusos fue que alguien estaba en su silla y que alguien más se escondía tras la cortina de su ventana… con una espada delatando su escondite.

"Buenas noches Princesa" dije para que dejara de ver hacia donde estaba ese torpe zombi. "Andrea… Jak…¿Qué hacen aquí?" contestó.


	13. Tesis

**He vuelto, luego de una ausencia de más de dos semanas (creo yo), por fin me he librado de un semestre mas y puedo sentir como una parte de mi alma me fue arrebatada, pero afortunadamente mis sueños siguen intactos. Este capítulo es un tanto corto pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Ya han sido muchas sorpresas para mi gusto y aunque se trate de alguien que pueda describirse como inofensivo no puedo evitar tener mis sospechas sobre ellos. Al menos puedo utilizar de excusa la amenaza que recibí por escrito hace menos de una semana para arremeter contra la persona con el florete que está detrás de la cortina. Puedo imaginarme qué se trate de Jak ya que mis libros de anatomía están desperdigados por el suelo y él es el único zombi que cree que puede suprimir su hambre por la carne devorando fotografías.

Andrea cierra el libro que tiene en sus manos colocándolo después sobre mi escritorio. Creo que trata de llamar ni atención para que deje de ver hacia donde está el peculiar zombi.

"Muy buenas noches, Princesa" me repite de una manera igual de respetuosa. "Espero que haya tenido una buena tarde". Hace una ligera reverencia desde el asiento. Puedo escuchar al personaje de detrás de la cortina riendo ligeramente.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto de manera directa. No estoy dispuesta a esperar más por respuestas.

Mi reacción no parece sorprender a la hija de Caronte en lo másmínimo. No podría saberlo de cualquier forma ya que la venda ensangrentada que cubre sus ojos me impide descifrarla, su siguiente repuesta no parecía llevarme a otra conclusión "Directo al punto, ¿no es así majestad?".

Se me había hablado de ella y su apetito por los libros, esa parecía ser la entrada inicial para describirla. El reporte solo me mostró ese detalle suyo y no mencionaba su gusto por los acertijos, los rompecabezas, su privilegiado cerebro y su predilección hacia las armas antiguas.

Trato de comenzar con el interrogatorio pero me veo interrumpida por ese alguien 'misterioso' que se esconde en la habitación. Le llama la atención con susurros y ella le responde en un tono ligeramente molesto "¿Qué…?".

"… ¿Ella sabe en dónde estoy escondido?" su disimulo es oído claramente por todos los presentes. Parece que tuvo que contenerse a sí misma para no llevar su palma en contra de su frente en señal de exasperación.

"No… pero si sigues hablando sabrá en dónde estás" no parecía tener motivo o razón para contestarle de la misma manera pero igual lo hizo. Las cortinas permiten que su silueta sea visible y asienta con la cabeza de manera… cómica.

Andrea soltó un largo suspiro para dar pie a nuestra conversación. "Verá majestad, hemos venido a advertirle sobre una presencia que ha rondado por aquí" Si ella hubiera dicho eso desde un comienzo tal vez habría olvidado al otro intruso y sus fallidos intentos por pasar desapercibido.

Tomé asiento en la cama, sin reclamarle mi silla de vuelta. No importa si es que ha llamado mi atención con el conocimiento de una nota cuya existencia solo sabían yo y mi acosador. No ha dicho implícitamente que sepa de la nota pero es algo fácil de deducir.

"¿Qué puedes decirme de ésta presencia?" pregunté con cautela. La respuesta originalmente vendría de la doncella con armadura que se encontraba enfrente de mí pero en lugar de ello la escuche por parte del tercero que se encontraba ahí también.

"Es el Lich" dijo Jak sin ton ni son. Honestamente esperaba una conversación más amena y misteriosa que se desarrollaría hasta que juntara todas las piezas y pudiera saber al menos un poco sobre quién escribió la amenaza.

Ahora que supe todo de un solo golpe no veo en que hubiera divergido si dejara que la noticia se asentara. Lo primero que pienso es que es una imposibilidad que se tratara de la mayor amenaza que Ooo ha conocido, pues él debió perecer tras haber sido abandonado en la dimensión donde se encuentra Prismo.

Era algo imposible y difícil de creer, tenía que hacérselo saber. "No puede ser…" solté en un solo respiro mientras mis manos sufrían a causa de un leve frio. Esperaba una respuesta a medias y con pocos o casi ninguna veracidad, probablemente habría obtenido eso del zombi pero la doncella fue quien hablo primero. Claro, después de regañar a su compañero por haberlo dicho de forma tan directa.

"Lamento decirle que está equivocada su majestad, nuestro benefactor nos informó sobre este asunto y nos pidió explícitamente que le informáramos al respecto" esa frase solo creo una interrogante más, fallando en calmar mis nervios.

"¿Ustedes también están en esto?" esperaba que yo fuese la que explicara todos los eventos en esta situación y me siento un tanto indignada por ser quien necesita respuestas en lugar de darlas.

Andrea me 'miró' con incredulidad desde su asiento. "¿De verdad creyó que alguien como él le daría una tarea de esta magnitud sin tener un plan de contingencia?" sonaba sorprendida, y con buena razón. Era algo tan endemoniadamente obvio que lo olvidé por completo. Yo misma habría hecho algo similar.

Eso aun no satisfizo mis dudas. "Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para enviarlos a ustedes" o para escogerlos a ustedes, no mencioné eso último. En ese momento Jak decidió salir de su escondite detrás de la cortina con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su decaído rostro.

"Era yo el que estaba tras la cortina todo este tiempo. Espero no haberla asustado _majestad_" seguí su juego e ignoré el énfasis en la palabra majestad. "Por un momento temí por algún asesino a sueldo, gracias a Glob de que solo se trataba de usted" agregué tratando de soltar un poco de la ansiedad que me provocó la situación.

Tomó asiento y recibió una mirada acusadora, sí era posible, de parte de su acompañante debido a que el arma que atravesó su estomago también perforó el respaldo del sofá en el que se sentó. No me molestaba en absoluto pero Andrea...

"¡Idiota!" el grito ocasionó que el zombi se asustara mientras trataba de alcanzar un bocadillo de la mesita que tenia a un lado. Usualmente leo ahí.

Él la mira como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. "¡¿Ahora qué?!" exclama también pero no logra alcanzar el tono de voz de la doncella. "¡ACABAS DE ARUUINAR UNA SILLA LUIS XIV!"

"¿En serio?" pregunta al mismo tiempo que trata de observar el lugar de la ruptura ladeando la cabeza, pero el cuerpo le sigue de cerca causando que la afilada hoja de la espada corte en dos la fina pieza de mueblería.

Sé lo que ella está a punto de hacer por sus movimientos, trato de evitarlo pero ella fue más rápida. Cuando Jak volteó para dirigirnos una disculpa ella retiró el florete de su estomago y de un solo tajo separó la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

La cabeza del zombi rodo por el suelo y siguió quejándose hasta que golpeó la pared. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que había sido guillotinado comenzó a discutir. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" el cuerpo tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que ya no contaba con una cabeza y comenzó a buscarla en el suelo de la habitación.

"¡¿Siquiera te das cuenta de que destruiste una invaluable pieza de arte?!" dijo la doncella mientras miraba con ojos ciegos a la cercenada cabeza. "Discúlpame, ¿El tal Luis no puede hacer otra? Digo… hizo catorce de ellas".

El chiste si logró reducir mi ansiedad y provoco que una diminuta risa se me escapara. Ellos discutían sobre la importancia del arte mientras yo trataba de analizar lo que se me acababa de in formar.

El Lich. Los restos de una guerra que la humanidad estaba destinada a perder. El villano que solo conoce la destrucción y que no le importaría quedarse en e l fuego que causó solo para asegurar la extinción de todos en Ooo. Creí que estaba muerto… y no es así.

Hay pocas maneras, de verdad muy pocas maneras, en las que se puede eliminar a alguien así. Contaba con que la inanición, la falta de aire o incluso Prismo se encargaran de acabar con él, pero es evidente que ninguna funciono.

Nuestro benefactor no pudo dejar ese cabo suelto de manera tan simple. El problema por el cual Finn y Marcie fueron necesitados la otra dimensión no tenía nada que ver con el Lich, ahora tendría que ser el principal móvil para su estadía en Aaa.

Mis invitados aun discuten sobre la importancia de los muebles de antaño, normalmente no interrumpiría y los dejaría ser pero esta situación no amerita eso. "Disculpen…" mi tono es bajo pero firme y ambos lo notan.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora?" pregunte con toda honestidad, incluso con todo mi conocimiento sobre el asunto no podía deducir lo que seguiría a esta revelación.

Andrea desapareció el arma que tenía en las manos y recogió la cabeza parlante del suelo, dándole giros sobre su dedo índice como si se tratara de una pelota de básquetbol. Ignoró los reclamos de Jak y me respondió "Por ahora continua haciendo los que haces, pero mantén un ojo abierto por algún cabo suelto".

Lo hizo sonar tan sencillo. Tal vez ella estaba mejor informada, ¡rayos! Tal vez Jak sabía más que yo sobre el asunto, pero no iba a ser capaz de obtener más información así que tenía que conformarme con una devastadora noticia y consejos a medias.

Quise preguntar algo más pero el zombi decidió terminar con el interrogatorio. "¡HEY! ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?!" esto iba dirigido al resto de su cuerpo quien encontró el picaporte de la puerta y comenzó a correr lejos de la habitación. Como solo se trataba de su cabeza no podía seguirlo así que le pidió amablemente a Andrea que siguiera al torso que huía del lugar.

"Lo lamento princesa, recuerde que la influencia del Lich es muy fuerte en Ooo, tenga cuidado, por favor" dijo mientras Jak le apresuraba a seguir a su cuerpo antes de que hiciera algo malo.

Así fue como termino la peculiar velada. Si yo estoy teniendo problemas como estos, ¿Cómo serán los que sufrirán ellos dos?

Debería escribir sobre esto…


	14. Gravedad, Primera Parte

_Las noticias viajan tan rápido como el aire en esta realidad, así como en cualquier otra, pero sin importar cuánto se tarden seguirán teniendo el mismo impacto. El humano no pudo imaginarse una situación como la que vivió la contraparte de Marceline, después de todo aquella persona con quien contó desde pequeño y que salvó su vida había muerto frente a sus ojos._

_Sin duda éste 'Marshall Lee' al igual que Marceline sobrevivirían sin su mentor pero aun así deberían llevar el peso de su muerte por toda la eternidad, al menos uno de ellos…_

Finn esperó en silencio a que Cake terminara su relato. Las similitudes con el incidente del virus Eureka eran muchas, pero también se diferenciaba en que en Ooo no hubo pérdidas que lamentar, incluso Sofocante recibió los cuidados médicos necesarios antes de que desapareciera.

"¿Es por eso que todos evitan hablar sobre Marshall Lee?" preguntó mientras aun acariciaba el pelaje de la gata mágica. Ella ronroneó pero mantuvo su aura melancólica.

"En parte… el incidente realmente afectó a Fionna pero con ayuda de ese chico vampiro pudo sobreponerse, creo que quien se llevo lo peor fue él. Pienso que no perdonó del todo a Fionna por lo que hizo pero aun así no podía culparla del todo" volteó a donde estaba él. "¿Serias tu capaz de recuperarte de algo así?"

Finn pensó una situación similar pero por más que trataba no podía imaginarse en los zapatos de Marceline si algo así pasara. Incluso después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos le era imposible tener sentimientos negativos en contra de la vampira por algún acto.

Ella por otra parte seguía siendo un misterio envuelto en otro. Era fácil deducir todo por lo que ella había pasado pero no era posible saber a ciencia cierta lo que sentía luego de ello. Tal vez la reina de los vampiros era un ser emocionalmente fuerte o inestable al más no poder.

No era justo sacar estas conclusiones sin antes hablar con ella. Por ahora seguiría conversando con Cake. "¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste 'en parte'? ¿No es esa la razón?" la gata se levantó de su regazo y se puso frente a él.

"Solo puedo mantenerte al tanto con lo que puedo hablar, si quieres saber más tendrás que preguntarle a Fionna". Él estaba en todo su derecho para enfadarse pero de alguna manera sabia que esa sería la respuesta de la felina.

"Tú y tu gente son un dolor de cabeza, ¿sabían?" dijo recostándose en la banca. El sueño parecía haber llegado, pero no debía quedarse en el pasillo, tenía que volver a su habitación. Comenzó a caminar de regreso y solo se detuvo cuando notó que no lo acompañaba su más reciente amiga. "¿No vienes?"

Ella respondió negando con la cabeza y contestando "Mis bebés me necesitan, además ya le di una visita a Fionna. Nos veremos luego Finn" con ello la mascota, haciendo uso de sus poderes, se estiró retirándose por una de las ventanas cercanas.

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que el rubio notó fue que la otra humana residente no se hallaba en su cama, en lugar de eso se encontraba en una silla junto a la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par.

El cielo indicaba que el amanecer no estaba muy lejos y que cualquier oportunidad de reconciliar el sueño se iría. El cansancio que Finn sintió se disipó cuando la curiosidad del caso del vampiro en Aaa volvió a él.

Sería algo que tal vez no debería hacer pero su otro yo lo comprenderá. Afortunadamente había otra silla en la habitación así que la tomó y se colocó a unos metros de distancia de la rubia.

Ella solo se quedó en la misma posición, observando el firmamento desenvolviéndose en lo que se volvería la mañana siguiente; próximo a esconder la bóveda celeste. En su rostro estaba escrito un sentimiento de añoro y se podía, con un poco de imaginación, notar un aura un tanto lúgubre siendo emanada por su ser.

"¿No puedes dormir Finn?" preguntó sin quitar su atención del manojo de nubes que tal vez veía. El humano soltó un largo suspiro, estaba listo para preguntar pero no lo haría sin antes conversar sobre otros asuntos.

"No tenia sueño. Por cierto, acabo de conocer a tu hermana" dijo tras pensar sobre que platicar. Sin retirar su mirada del _collage_ de nubes Fionna contestó "En serio, ¿Cómo se llevaron?" su voz no parecía afectada por el ambiente que ella creó.

"Muy bien, a decir verdad, ella se parece muchísimo a Jake" respondió Finn con ánimo. "¿Jake?" preguntó la humana con interés en el asunto pero todavía con la vista fija. "Mi hermano allá en nuestra dimensión".

"¿También es un gato?" la conversación logró apartarla del mundo en el que se perdió unos instantes.

"No, todo lo contrario, se trata de un perro aunque también tiene los mismos poderes que Cake" el humano hizo ademanes que explicaban el tamaño de su mascota y como se estiraba gracias a sus poderes, todo sincronizado con sus palabras.

Las exageradas palabras hicieron que Fionna riera como si fuera una niña pequeña. Mientras hacía más explicaciones de los poderes de su hermano un nudo se formó en el estomago del humano al pensar sobre las incomodas preguntas que le haría a su contraparte luego de las risas que causó.

"Tal vez tendrían problemas para llevarse bien" declaró Fionna luego de que el otro humano casi cayera de su silla en una demostración sobre cómo funcionan los poderes elásticos. "Tal vez tengas razón" admitió Finn.

Apareció un silencio de unos segundos que fue hecho a un lado por una voz aguda que dijo "Cake te contó sobre Marshall, ¿No es así?" el humano no supo que responder así que decidió averiguar si lo que le pidió a la gata mágica estuvo mal.

"Solo un poco, no mucho a decir verdad ¿Estas molesta?" dijo avergonzado por indagar en su vida privada. Ella negó con la cabeza "Claro que no, es algo del pasado y creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Luego de que te pateara el trasero es lo menos que puedo hacer".

Finn le mostró la lengua de forma infantil causándole un ligero ataque de risa a la humana. Ella devolvió su atención al cielo nocturno comenzando con la historia.

"Sabíamos que nuestra relación era complicada y se hizo aun peor luego de los eventos que escuchaste de Cake. Sin embargo, logramos que funcionara un tiempo, en ese entonces solo quedaba dejar atrás nuestros actos pasados y continuar hacia adelante. No sé como lo hace él, pero para mí es muy difícil olvidar…"

_Una, relativa, joven pareja se encontraba en un bosque disfrutando de la compañía de cientos de arboles que les otorgaban un escudo perfecto de los rayos ultravioleta mientras discutían sobre asuntos mundanos, ellos caminaban tomados de la mano, dejando a un lado sus poderes sobrenaturales para sentir una experiencia común para variar._

"_¿Sabes qué?" preguntó el vampiro inmortal luego de un cómodo silencio de algunos minutos. "¿Qué cosa?" contestó su rubia acompañante algo extrañada de que se detuvieran._

"_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que jugamos al escondite" dijo soltando su mano y flotando sobre ella pero sin soltar el contacto visual. La humana no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero aun así lo encontró hilarante. "Eso suena muy maduro Marshall" dijo tratando de burlarse de su sugerencia. Luego de casi un año de estar junto aun se asombraba de lo que el inmortal podía sugerir._

"_No tan maduro como desayunar helado" respondió causando un rubor en las mejillas de Fionna. "¡No-no había nada más!" ella se defendió._

"_Tal vez. Pero eres la única que conozco que termina con la cara batida de jarabe luego de comerse el postre antes de tiempo" la sonrisa del vampiro no podía ser más grande, aunque el creciente sonrojo en la cara de la rubia se le podría comparar._

"_¡No recuerdo escuchar quejas sobre eso!" exclamó mientras tomaba al vampiro de la manga, bajándolo de su nube imaginaria. Eso le recordó al vampiro la elección de su amante por degustar únicamente jarabe con sabor cereza. Ciertamente ambos lo disfrutaban._

"_Está bien dejare de molestarte con eso, pero sabes que quieres jugar" Ella trataba de actuar acorde a su edad pero era algo muy difícil, sin decir que era aburrido. Al igual que la mayoría, disfrutaba hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando._

_Luego de pensar su respuesta finalmente accedió. "Está bien… solo porque tu lo dices…" el inmortal beso su mejilla en respuesta, tratando de que ese rubor se quedara más tiempo en su cara. Claro que funcionó. _

"_Sigue así y tal pueda saciar el hambre que quedó del desayuno…" susurró de manera seductora en su oído. Ella casi cae sobre sus rodillas al oírlo así, pero lo siguiente que dijo le devolvió sus colores normales. "Muy bien, tu escóndete y yo te busco"._

_Regresando a su actitud infantil la humana corrió a una parte densa del bosque. Planeaba usar un hechizo para camuflarse entre los árboles o tal vez alguno que pudiera hacerla una con la naturaleza y perder al vampiro hasta que se desesperara, o quizás…_

"_Oh si, una cosa más" hablando normalmente su voz podía llegar a donde se encontraba ella. "No puedes usar tus poderes, eso es trampa" Fionna tenía que reclamarle. Tenía un plan perfecto para perderlo._

_Marshall Lee confió en que el sentido de justicia de la rubia le haría aceptar sus condiciones así que decidió ignorarla mientras contaba ruidosamente. La humana aceptó a regañadientes y volvió a apresurarse dentro del bosque._

_Ella solía improvisar muy rápidamente y era famosa por ello, tal vez el confiar demasiado en sus habilidades mágicas la privó de esa habilidad pues las primeras elecciones fueron: detrás de un arbusto, encima de un árbol o cavar un hoyo y volver a cubrirlo con tierra._

_Luego de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta de que el vampiro se encontraba en el "¡73!". Ahora debía apresurarse si es que no quería perder contra él. Ahí fue cuando notó que había una choza carbonizada cerca de un acantilado. No era la mejor opción pero era mejor que nada._

_Rápidamente se acercó a ella y en lugar de entrar por la puerta dio un saltó a través de una ventana para evitar que se colapsara la estructura. Por dentro, la casa estaba en pésimas condiciones y aun podía sentirse una temperatura más alta que la que había en el exterior, esto hizo que la aventurera se quitara su tradicional sombrero de conejo y dejara fluir su larga cabellera para evitar que el calor terminara por deshidratarla._

_Si tuviera permitido hacer magia podría utilizar algún hechizo para reducir el calor y mantenerla fresca. Pero aunque pudiera usar su magia para ello, no lo haría. El recuerdo de la Reina Helada la mantenía renuente a utilizar algún tipo de magia que se le pareciera en lo más mínimo al elemento principal de la difunta monarca._

_Se escucharon pasos afuera de la choza gracias a algunas ramitas y hojas que sobrevivieron al fuego que hubo en el lugar. Era obvio que el lugar sería muy vistoso pero ella confiaba en que el vampiro lo descartaría por lo peligroso que se veía._

_Como aterrizó en lo que parecía ser la cocina del lugar la heroína se escondió atrás de los restos del refrigerador y esperó a que Marshall no descubriera dónde está. Recordó que el tramposo vampiro no había mencionado ninguna regla en contra de usar sus poderes para encontrarla._

_Los pasos se acercaron cada vez más y por alguna razón la temperatura iba en aumento conforme los escuchaba venir. Pero el calor le pareció indiferente a la heroína después de un corto tiempo de estar ahí._

_La persona que entró en la cocina no duró mucho tiempo en ella y pronto se podía escuchar cómo se alejaba. Fionna pensó en seguir oculta y desquiciar al vampiro pero tras pensarlo un poco decidió sorprenderlo como él hacía con ella._

_La rubia saltó sobre el mostrador y se acercó a la figura que entró hace unos momentos, lo que no notó fue el brillo naranja de su piel y que ésta alcanzaba los 300°C. Ya era muy tarde para desviar su trayectoria y cuando el personaje se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad tampoco pudo hacer algo._

_Ambos cayeron al piso y la heroína pronto lamentó sus acciones pues sintió su piel arder al contacto con el miembro de la realeza que acababa de teclear. Sin darse el lujo de recibir quemaduras de segundo grado se alejó de él evitando lastimarlo._

_Tenía que romper las reglar que Marshall le impuso para eliminar sanar sus heridas. Mientras hacía esto el Rey se acercó a ella._

"_¿Estás bien, Fionna?" preguntó el Rey Flama._

* * *

**No sé ustedes pero yo creo que sí en algún futuro, probable, estos universos se llegaran a conocer en la seríe de forma canónica Jake y Cake tal vez tendrían una relación hostil. Al principio. Ya saben, perro y gatos.**

**¿Qué pensaron del capítulo de esta semana? ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber en un corto review y las sugerencias, como siempre, son bien recibidas.**


	15. Gravedad, Segunda Parte

**Muy buenas noches a todos los lectores que siguen despiertos y aquellos que estén dormidos puede que no me escuchen, así que no los saludaré, cuando lean esto espero que estén despiertos. Ahí es cuando podrán ser saludados.**

**Nuevamente les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia pero tambien les traigo un nuevo anuncio.**

**Acabo de formar, en compañía de otros amigos, una página de DevianArt llamada M0cha-5tuff, originalmente sería Mocha & Stuff pero por desgracia necesitaba un guión y números para hacerse. Aquí está el link si quieren dar un vistazo rápido... ok, no puedo poner link. Así que si alguien quiere ver la página tendrá que buscarla (Lo siento por ello). Sólo búsquenla por el nombre "M0cha-5tuff" en cualquier buscador o directamente en la página.**

**Ahí mi nombre es el de Mono y tengo solo un par de dibujos, pero ambos sabemos que ese no es mi departamento base.**

**Ahora que he dicho eso, adoraría recibir su apoyo en ambos lados y que disfruten de mis trabajos así como el de mis amigos. Gracias.**

* * *

"Si. No te preocupes…" contestó con un ligero dolor en sus brazos y parte de su pecho a causa de las quemaduras.

La heroína trató sus heridas con rapidez, su trabajo logró que apenas pudiera decirse que el incidente ocurrió. De cualquier manera ella se había acostumbrado al dolor significaba estar con el Rey Flama.

Cuando terminó de tratarse ella le ofreció al rey el mismo servicio en caso de que también estuviera herido. Él se negó respetuosamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que conversaron? Ya había sido un año desde el problema que presentó el Hombre en la Luna, y después ellos solo intercambiaron palabras cuando este terminó. Sin mencionar cierta quemadura 'accidental' en el hospital.

Después de ello, ambos se vieron en un plano meramente profesional, en una relación rey-heroína y aun así no se atrevieron a intercambiar palabra alguna. Cualquier cosa que haya sucedido entre ambos durante su tiempo juntos en el Reino de Fuego los afecto muy profundamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el Rey Flama a una Fionna que seguía recordando escabrosos detalles de su relación. La rubia sacudió sus recuerdos a la fuerza y le respondió con otra pregunta "¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?"

"Esta era MÍ casa, ¿Lo olvidaste?" respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos manteniendo su postura. La rubia sintió un rubor por la vergüenza. Había olvidado que ella misma construyó esa casa y se la había obsequiado al monarca cuando este escapó de su casa. Tal vez los arboles que finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de crecer a su alrededor hicieron que no se notara alguna diferencia de alguna residencia olvidada.

"Oh cierto…" dijo derrotada. El rey redujo su postura a una más calmada y procedió a continuar con la conversación. "De cualquier forma, ¿Qué hacías aquí?"

Fionna olvidó su bochorno y le respondió. "Estaba jugando un juego con Marshall. Él no debe estar lejos de aquí…" ella al notar el ligero cambio en el rostro del monarca al escuchar el nombre del vampiro decidió no decir más.

Luego de decir esto un silencio incómodo se generó entre los dos. La humana pensó en irse del lugar y perder el juego. Eso sonaba mejor que quedarse ahí con el causante de uno de los momentos más embarazos en su vida.

"Sera mejor que lo busque yo misma…" esa debió ser su línea de salida pero al pasar a un lado de el elemental pudo sentir una tibia mano deteniéndola. Según él, era algo que requería una concentración absoluta y por ello no lo podía mantener por mucho.

'Tal vez si pudieras hacer eso siempre, todo habría resultado distinto' el pensamiento no pudo omitirse dentro de la cabeza de la hechicera pero pronto se dispuso a pedir su mano de vuelta. "Por favor suelta mi mano…" dijo sin siquiera tratar de darle una mirada a su captor.

"Fionna… ¿Crees en el destino?" preguntó el Rey de improvisto. La clarividencia era parte del repertorio de habilidades mágicas de la rubia pero aun así no confiaba en ello y pronto se lo hizo saber, sin atreverse a voltear. "No. En realidad no" dijo en un intento más suave para liberarse.

"Entonces crees en las oportunidades… y-y las coincidencias, ¿No es así?" ella no contestó nada, inadvertidamente dando su respuesta. "Entonces el que tú estés aquí y yo esté aquí significa algo, ¿No lo crees?"

Ella ya había recibido una muy buena ronda de encuentros y situaciones improvistas como para dejarse llevar por otra. El apretón que sintió sobre su mano le obligó a decir algo "No puedes hacer esto luego de lo sucedido…" expresó finalmente encarándolo.

Aunque la memoria de cómo terminó todo entre ellos era una desagradable está no parecía afectar al monarca en sus avances. Si algo hizo fue apresurarlos en el momento en que acercó aun mas a la heroína con su segunda mano, qué tampoco la lastimó.

"¡Olvida todo eso! ¿No ves que aun podemos continuar donde nos quedamos?" ese comportamiento era extraño para alguien como él. Usualmente tenía una personalidad pasiva y en materia amorosa era alguien paciente.

Este ser que tenía enfrente no era aquel que conoció por accidente hace algunos años. Ella respondió con varias negativas a su propuesta pero ninguna sirvió. Ni siquiera cuando se lo pidió por una última vez.

"Por favor suéltame, debo irme…" Ella esperó que su tono serio sirviera para que la dejara ir. Que equivocada estaba. El miembro de la realeza la envolvió con sus brazos y se negó a dejarla ir a pesar de sus protestas.

Cuando ella forcejeó y comenzó a amenazarlo él decidió silenciarla con un poco placentero beso. Irónicamente, el par de labios se sintieron muy helados para el gusto de Fionna. Los conjuros que implicaban una muerte segura para el elemental no paraban de formarse en su cabeza pero ella decidió detenerlo de una manera más física.

Era una suerte que los elementales tipo fuego, como él, formaran parte de un reducido grupo de seres en Ooo que se reproducían como los humano. Una rodilla hizo contacto en una zona muy blanda del cuerpo del rey e hizo que se detuviera al instante.

"¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!" exclamó una rubia indignada por lo sucedido. Mientras reacomodaba su ropa ella pudo sentir como la temperatura iba en aumento.

Un calor insoportable cubrió su cuerpo haciéndola sentir como si estuviera siendo asfixiada. La temperatura era emitida por un Rey Flama que aun se encontraba en el suelo de madera, sin otro dolor que lamentar mas que el dolor emocional. La madera donde estaba parado y la que tenía alrededor comenzó a formar un líquido viscoso homogéneo.

Aunque no tuviera la culpa, la heroína trató de disculparse en un intento de tranquilizar al monarca pero cuando se acercó a él fue recibida por una bola de llamas que pasó rozando sus dorados cabellos, quitándole algunos de ellos en el proceso.

No había algún otra prueba de que ese no era el príncipe del que alguna vez se enamoró, debía ser alguien más. Algún doble, una manifestación de oscuras intenciones o su propia imaginación era lo que la hacía ver un par de orbes envueltas en llamas mirándola con odio y rencor.

Mientras continuaba analizando sus opciones consiguió evadir una llamarada que fue enviada en su dirección. Decidió continuar evitando sus ataques y cansarlo. No quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo por algo que él no quería hacer, o al menos ella creía que sus acciones no eran a propósito.

Cuando se encontró atrapada entre un ataque y una pared se vio obligada a crear una barrera entre el fuego abrazador y su persona. El poco tiempo que el monarca le dio para formarla hizo que el escudo no fuera completamente efectivo, y por ello perdió el conocimiento al atravesar la débil estructura.

El gobernante del Reino de Fuego no tardo de salir de entre los escombros que una vez más se vieron envueltos en llamas. Vio el cuerpo inconsciente de la heroína de Aaa y pronto comenzó a formar una esfera envuelta en llamas para acabar con ella.

Su rostro dejo de tener una mirada compasiva y solo se recordaba lo intensa que era. Los tres ojos sin forma que aparecían cuando estaba furioso tomaron su lugar y estos se concentraron en ver hecha cenizas a cierta rubia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó el ataque solo para que sintiera como era absorbido nuevamente por su piel pues una antigua arma de combate, transformada en instrumento musical, había hecho que la bola de fuego rebotara de vuelta a él.

El ataque no causó daño alguno en el elemental pero la fuerza de este lo obligó a retroceder algunos metros. Mientras recuperaba el balance escuchó una preocupada voz que él aprendió a despreciar.

"Fionna, ¿Estás bien?" Marshall Lee había llegado justo a tiempo. Las heridas sobre el cuerpo de su amada humana le hicieron lamentar no haber llegado antes. Solo el gritode Fionna lo había alertado.

Los agudos sentidos del inmortal le hicieron bloquear otro ataque basado en fuego sin dificultad. El rey se acercaba a ellos, Marshall sabía que no podía pelear mientras se preocupaba por Fionna así que al momento de devolver otra bola de fuego a su remitente aprovechó la conmoción para tomar la y volar lejos del lugar.

Con una velocidad moderada el vampiro la llevó al lugar más alejado que pudo. Le era imposible llevarla a su hogar o la casa del árbol porque el sol aun brillaba con intensidad sobre ellos.

Antes de irse verificó una vez más que no hubiera daños severos, besó su frente con cariño y regresó al último lugar donde vio al Rey Flama para obtener respuestas, al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. Porque una parte de él quería hacerlo sufrir por lo que le hizo a Fionna.

Si continuaba evadiéndolo tal vez eso le daría tiempo a la luna para que saliera de su escondrijo y eliminara la debilidad del vampiro, pero la sed de venganza era muy fuerte como para que él pensara en esa táctica.

Al volver al lugar, el rey de los vampiros encontró a un gigante hecho de fuego esperándolo. El Rey Flama no parecía reconocerlo del todo pero aun así procedió a atacarlo. El puño de fuego apenas pudo ser eludido y el vampiro procedió a cortarlo con su hacha de un solo tajo.

La creatura soltó un alarido de dolor pero pronto repuso el miembro perdido con otro. "Genial…" dijo el vampiro con desdén. Estaba en desventaja, pues si se convertía en algún monstruo estaría expuesto a los rayos del sol con más facilidad.

El golem de fuego continúo atacando de la misma forma y el vampiro continuo cortando cada apéndice que se acercaba demasiado a él. Los cortes que lograba en el cuerpo superior no surtían efectos duraderos y sanaban rápida mente.

Al vampiro no le molestaba continuar con la misma rutina hasta que la noche llegara pero un problema se presentó. Con cada avance del Rey Flama una parte del bosque desaparecía, dejándolo lentamente expuesto a los rayos ultravioleta.

Un tenue hilillo de luz que se escapo entre las ramas de un árbol lo alertó de ello pero la bestia ya había arrancado dicho árbol, exponiéndolo a los efectos colaterales de su vampirismo.

El gruñido que soltó el vampiro le dio una macabra idea al monarca. Mientras lo atacaba también se aseguraría de cortar la mayor cantidad de arboles posible.

Marshall Lee pensaba que el elemental había perdido su mente y que ahora era, en esencia, una bestia. Pronto lamentó eso ya que el plan estaba funcionando. Las fuentes de sombra estaban escaseando a su alrededor y solamente quedaban cenizas en donde una vez hubo un bosque.

También se acercaban cada vez más al lugar donde el inmortal dejó el cuerpo desmayado de Fionna. Atreviéndose a soportar los rayos del sol, el vampiro transformó parte de su cuerpo en un tentáculo que se aventuró a los interiores del monstruo. Al ser impermeable a las intensas llamas no presentaría problema alguno hacer eso.

El sol amenazaba con desintegrar su brazo por completo sino se apresuraba a lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando alcanzó su objetivo, el vampiro retrajo su brazo llevándose consigo el cuerpo solido del Rey Flama.

Tan pronto como abandonó su cuerpo de gigante este desapareció con una ligera brisa. En su camino a donde el vampiro se encontraba aprovechó la oportunidad, convirtió su mano en una espada y con ella mutiló una parte del tentáculo, librándose en el acto.

El vampiro pronto sintió el dolor obligándolo a soltar al elemental, el rayo de sol le permitió al monarca cortarle tres de sus dedos. Marshall maldijo la perdida, ahora sería incapaz de tocar su instrumento preferido sin parte de su mano derecha.

Cuando notó que el elemental se acercaba no pudo evitar tratar de fulminarlo con la mirada, como eso era imposible para él decidió usar su hacha para ello. Trató de tomarla con ambas manos pero de alguna forma el dolor perduró en su mano lastimada, obligándolo a usar solo una para defenderse.

Apenas podía competir con la fuerza del elemental sin una de sus manos pero aun así Marshall Lee lograba mantenerlo a raya. Quedaba poco para que la noche llegara a Aaa y con ello terminaría el combate de una vez por todas. Mientras eso pasaba, el último árbol en kilómetros, en cuyas faldas luchaban tendría que servir de refugio para el sol.

El fuego no haría gran daño contra la piel del vampiro pero la concentración en un punto exacto podría resultar un problema. He ahí la efectividad del uso de las armas que el Rey Flama utilizaba.

Ese 'sablazo' cerca de la garganta hubiera sido fatal si no lo hubiera esquivado a tiempo. Pero la intención del delirante rey no era de cercenar su garganta más bien el ataque tenía la intención de rebanar el árbol con un solo corte.

La luz del sol reclamó el área que el árbol ocupó, al menos en una parte, así como también a las personas que estaban ahí. Solo uno de los dos presentes le pareció indiferente las suaves caricias del sol que estaba a unos minutos de ponerse, mientras el otro tuvo que soportar como el lado derecho de su rostro se carbonizaba al contacto. Al mismo tiempo haciendo que soltara su arma.

El vampiro no pudo hacer nada más qué observar mientras el monarca hacía aparecer una lanza hecha de fuego que apuntaba a su rostro calcinado. No importaba que el sol hubiera desaparecido del firmamento, el daño estaba hecho y no le daría tiempo al vampiro para defenderse de la lanza que ya iba en descenso.

Cuando el vampiro creyó que su vida inmortal había llegado a su fin pudo presenciar algo similar a un milagro. Una fuente de agua que aparentemente provenía de la nada empapó al ser que causaría su muerte de no haber sido detenido.

Al voltear, Marshall Lee se encontró con una temblorosa humana que apenas podía permanecer en pie. No a causa de sus heridas sino debido al estrés emocional de tener que hacer lo que hizo.

El vampiro quiso ir a donde ella estaba, decirle algo que la tranquilizara y olvidar lo que sucedió, pero el enemigo ahora se encontraba indefenso y abierto a un último golpe. Tal y como él estaba hace unos segundos.

"Marshall… no…" suplicó la rubia como si pudiera leer el pensamiento del inmortal. Ella no podía permitir que lastimara al Rey Flama, incluso después de lo que hizo. Pero tampoco podía mantener su concentración para realizar otro hechizo. Apenas pudo ser capaz de hacer funcionar el último.

El vampiro no supo qué hacer con el apenas consciente elemental que aún seguía de pie. Una parte de él le exigía que lo perdonara y fuera a donde estaba Fionna, mientras otra le pedía que lo exterminara y enfrentara las consecuencias.

Finalmente, el dolor en sus dedos faltantes le recordó la imposibilidad de volver a crear música con su guitarra y su naturaleza amoral.

_Todo sucedió con tal rapidez que apenas puedo recordarlo con claridad. Mi s músculos se tensan ante el recuerdo y puedo asegurar que aun siento como mi voz se eleva con solo imaginar ese día._

_Digo imaginación porque aun trato de que se convierta en eso… pero ambos sabemos que el mundo era un lugar crudo antes de la guerra, ¿Por qué no habría de serlo ahora también?_

_A pesar de mis gritos y suplicas me veo con una realidad en la que Marshall Lee suelta un rugido ensordecedor, mientras que con su mano sana logra mover su hacha y decapitar con ella al Rey Flama._

_Después de eso solo soy capaz de concebir lo sucedido y de lograr que mi cerebro ponga en su lugar las piezas para no dejarme caer en la locura. No supe qué pasó con él después… e incluso si logro verlo alguna vez no sabría que decirle._

_Eso es lo que más me duele de todo el asunto. Que quizás llegue a odiar a quien yo amé tanto._


	16. Conferencia

**¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo les va chavos?**

**Me he sentido un poco oxidado en estos días, por alguna razón que no tiene que ver con que un niño me haya dicho anciano, y por ello trato de hablar como la _chaviza_, díganme, ¿Lo hago bien?**

**En fin, aquí vengo con el capítulo de esta semana, disculpen el retraso pero he estado trabajando en un proyecto propio que pronto pondré en la página de DevianART, M0cha-5tuff, y también en mi cuenta de Fictionpress (que olvidé que tenía) con la que comparto el mismo nombre. Aunque publiqué sólo una historia ahí ahora tratare de hacerlo más seguido.**

**Bueno, dejando la publicidad a un lado. Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

A penas fui capaz de contener a Jake cuando despertó. Mentita de alguna manera fue capaz de sostenerlo en su lugar mientras yo lo anestesiaba. Era necesaria una dosis cinco veces mayor que la norma l para mantenerlo inmóvil pero incluso así fue capaz de causar estragos.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ FINN?!" repetía una y otra vez sin importar lo que recibiera como respuesta y solo exclamaba esto cada que veía mi rostro. De alguna manera sé que él me sigue cuando estoy en la habitación y hasta cuando salgo de ella.

Presiento como alguien se acerca hacia mí. Rápidamente tomo el escalpelo de la mesa y doy un giro para encarar al intruso. Para mi sorpresa y embarazo solamente se trata de la enfermera Pastelillo. Desde que recibí la advertencia por parte de Andrea he estado muy nerviosa, podría decirse que mi comportamiento casi raya en la paranoia.

La enfermera no pareció notar que tenía un arma en la mano o que intentaba atravesar su esponjosa corteza con ella, así que solo la guarde en el bolsillo de mi bata de laboratorio. "¿Sucede algo, enfermera Pastelillo?" pregunté como si nada.

Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en un energético si y me entregó la tablilla que llevaba en las manos. La leí con recelo mientras ella me daba un resumen. "Encontramos rastros de un extraño gas en el torrente sanguíneo de Jake. Lleva en su sistema más de unos días y por lo que parece sus efectos han disminuido".

En efecto eso decía la información que me dio. Sin embargo aun quedaba la interrogante sobre quién o qué se la había administrado. Ciertamente no encontraría eso en un pedazo de papel.

Decidí dejar las jeringas que contenían el agente paralizante que le hemos estado dando por la fuerza al perro mágico y salí de la habitación con dirección a donde lo dejamos cautivo.

La cama de hospital que estaba cubierta con una gruesa capa de dulce de acero sólo mostraba un par de ojos con pupilas que ya estaban dilatadas, pero que ahora exhibían un alto grado de enfoque. Concentración en mi persona. No importaba que tratara de atacarme con su mirada, ya me había acostumbrado a ella.

"Jake, ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté en el tono más dulce que mis noches de desvelo me permitieron. Como habría de esperarse, lo único que escapó de sus labios fue una pregunta que yo no debía responder. "¿Dónde está Finn?"

Después de mucho pensarlo decidí romper el protocolo que establecimos y cambiar el enfoque a uno más directo."¿Por qué crees que yo sé en donde está?" necesitaba qué me explicara como sabía que yo conocía su paradero.

"¿Dónde… está Finn?" su pregunta fue lenta y parecía que le faltaba el aire. "Te lo diré cuando me digas lo que quiero saber" decidí mentirle para que cooperara.

Me observó desde su prisión de una manera distinta, tal vez creyó en mi palabra. Espero que me perdone. "Él… él me dijo q-q-que tú… sabías a dónde se había ido Finn… pero que no se lo dirías a nadie".

Su voz a penas era audible y se detenía para tomar cada respiro. Tenía que ser un efecto secundario de su cuerpo luchando para purificarse. "No creí lo que dijo… L-Luego de eso… sentí una mordida… y-y-y-y después de eso no recuerdo nada."

"¿Quién es él…?" presione un poco ya que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se cerraban y no reaccionaba a mi voz. Dejó de ser una amenaza hace unas horas pero aun así me vi a mi misma sacudiendo el borde de su cama en busca de respuestas.

"¡¿Quién es él…?!" Subí mi volumen y aunque no tratara de gritar seguramente se escuchó como si lo hiciera. Antes de que durmiera una merecida siesta pude escuchar el nombre "Billy…".

No pudo decirme algo más. Esperaba que olvidara mi promesa de una respuesta sobre el paradero de su hermano, simplemente no podía involucrar a alguien más. El nombre de Billy solo me hizo recordar su infortunio y el destino que tuvo que compartir con cierto villano.

Era obvio que no se trataba del héroe legendario de Ooo, sino de aquel que se adueñó de su cuerpo.

De cualquier forma tenía que escribir lo que sucedería hoy…

_Se les abrió una ventana de oportunidad que no se pudieron imaginar. Los héroes de otra dimensión se regocijaron por las noticias que el gobernante de caramelo les dio. _

_La vampira no quiso preguntar en ese momento debido a la alegría de éste. Pero dudó sobre la tan oportuna noticia que se les presentó…_

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el humano había tenido una noche difícil. Las dos horas que durmió no fueron para nada útiles y habría sido mejor que se hubiera quedado despierto.

El relato que escuchó por parte de Fionna lo obligó a dormir, no porque fuese poco interesante, cosa que no era, sino porque debido al grado de empatía que el héroe posee no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña parte del dolor que ella transmitió.

La otra humana le ofreció usar su magia para ayudarle, a lo que él se negó de la forma más respetuosa. El humano siempre tuvo dificultad para utilizar la magia, a no ser que se tratara de ayudar a alguien más, y si se trataba de él prefería dejar que las cosas se solucionasen por sí mismas o con un poco de ayuda más convencional.

Se encontraba en el gran comedor real tratando de beber el café más amargo que el Príncipe Desayuno le pudo preparar, pero ni siquiera eso lo alivió de su desvelo. No había visto a nadie más desde la mañana y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. La dulce gente de aquella dimensión no sabía más que él y sólo le dijeron que se tranquilizara y que comiera algo.

Tras ignorar un desayuno continental y solo beber la amarga taza de cafeína se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación para preguntarle a Fionna dónde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar, no encontró a nadie en su habitación, únicamente había un par de camas arregladas y una pila de ropa encima de una de ellas. Se acercó al ver una nota sobre ella, la cual no dudó en tomar.

_Estamos en el laboratorio. Supongo que ya conoces el camino.  
P.S.: Gracias por prestarme tu camiseta._

_XOXOOXOXZSAPOSASJAAKJNNNNYDNNNNN_

"¿Por qué le tuvimos que poner una letra a todo?" se dijo a sí mismo al leer el mensaje encriptado con los caracteres que ella y él conocían muy bien. La guardó en el bolsillo de los shorts que le habían dejado. Su característica camisa azul aun tenía el olor a frutos rojos que la vampira suele devorar para robarles el color, incluso si parecía raro el humano no pudo evitar darle una olfateada antes de ponérsela.

Si en alguna ocasión conservó un mechón de la Dulce Princesa para adorarlo y Glob que sabe más cosas, ¿Por qué esto tendría que ser más raro?

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el laboratorio usando el mismo camino que seguía en el universo alterno. Tuvo suerte de que no todo en aquel mundo estuviera 'al revés volteado', como mencionó en su trayecto.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio pudo notar que el mismo tapiz rosado adornaba cada centímetro del lugar, así como lo hacía en el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa. Cerca de la entrada se encontraban Marceline y Fionna viendo a través de una pantalla algo en particular. Su contraparte contaba con el mismo traje y sombrero de conejo con el que la conoció, mientras que la inmortal lucía un vestido negro de una sola pieza que llegaba hasta poco antes de tocar sus rodillas y dejaba descubiertos sus hombros.

El humano se acercó por detrás rodeando la cintura de la vampira con sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió ya que estaba muy ensimismada en lo que estuviera detrás del vidrio.

"No puedo creer que me dejaran solo en el desayuno" la oración iba dirigida a ambas pero la humana no sintió que fuese parte de la conversación. La reina de los vampiros sintió cómo el aliento del humano rebotaba en su muerta piel, y sí era posible pudo sentir como su piel se calentaba al contacto con la de él.

"Disculpa bobo, es que Gumball nos pidió que bajáramos ya que nos tenía una sorpresa. Supongo que no recibiste el mensaje" logró decir sosteniendo las urgencias de responder los afectivos gestos que Finn plantaba sobre ella.

Ya que otra persona compartía el lugar con ellos tendrían que actuar de forma más… convencional. "¿Qué es lo que están viendo?" preguntó al par. Al esperar la respuesta vio al otro lado de la traslucida barrera y ahí se encontraba la versión femenina del Pan de Canela peleando con mazo en contra de una oruga mecanizada del doble de su tamaño. No había mucha diferencia entre ella y su otro yo, a excepción del moño que tenía sobre su cabeza, quitando eso eran básicamente la misma persona. Lo cual eran.

"Practicando" contestó Fionna quitándose la incomodidad del momento entre la pareja a su lado. Finn pensó en entrar y acabar el mismo con la amenaza mecánica pero la otra humana le leyó el pensamiento. "Descuida, está programado para no lastimarla. Si lo notas, ni siquiera trata de golpearla en serio" eso era cierto, la oruga metálica apenas hacía movimiento alguno y el mazo solo rebotaba contra su piel.

El rubio decidió quedarse ahí a observar junto con ellas pero esto no duró mucho ya que el gobernante de dulce llegó al mismo tiempo. "¡Buenos días a todos!" exclamó tan pronto como entró al lugar.

Todos gruñeron en respuesta debido a que la contienda se ponía cada vez más interesante. "Un simple 'ahora no' bastaba… " murmuró de vuelta a ellos.

Tenía puesto un grueso abrigo que complementaba con unas gafas para esquiar. Al parecer venia de un lugar en el que nevaba ya que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa del fino material. Dejó caer una pesada mochila sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Libros?" el sarcasmo era evidente en la pregunta de Marceline. "Si, ¿Cómo supiste?" contestó develando un grueso y pesado libro forrado de metal y detalles de cuero, el grabado era hecho por huesos soldados a la placa de la cubierta. Las paginas estaban amarillentas por el uso.

"…Soy psíquica, ¿Sobre qué trata, historias de fantasmas?" volvió a referirse al pesado tomo que casi vence las piernas de la mesa. "No, pero si te gustan los fantasmas éste libro te ayudara a llegar a un lugar en donde hay muchos de ellos. Verán, puede que exista una forma de que lleguen a su propia dimensión. Una especie de portal que está en el lado más recóndito de un oscuro bosque y resguardada por espíritus malignos".

El cliché era evidente para la vampira pero los dos aventureros tenían chispas en sus ojos y unas inmensas ganas de atravesar aquella trampa mortal. La reina vampira sin duda iría también, pero antes tenía algo más que aclarar.

"Hey Bubba" llamó la atención del gobernante. "¿Cómo es que de repente recordaste todo esto?" la pregunta sacó de su trance al par de jóvenes que ya estaban racionando la comida y armas para el viaje.

El Dulce Rey se vio obligado a dar respuestas, no tenía la opción de cambiar el tema a uno que le conviniera. "No lo sé. Solo… lo recordé…" la explicación no convenció del todo a Marceline.

"No puedes simplemente recordar algo así. Tiene que haber algo más que te ayudó a tener tan útil epifanía" Conforme lo acorralaba contra la pared dejaba ver como sus colmillos crecían en tamaño y sus ojos se tornaban de un tinte más oscuro.

El sudor frio se acumulaba en la frente del pelirrosado, incluso él mismo no sabía por qué de pronto tuvo la claridad como para pensar en eso, y aunque la tuviera no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la amenaza de la vampira que tenía encima.

Cuando una segunda boca repleta de colmillos salió de su garganta y comenzó a hacer sonidos de mordiscos empezó a gritar su respuesta definitiva. "¡Es en serio Marceline, no tengo idea de dónde vino, lo juro!" esto pareció convencer ala vampira ya que la diminuta boca que mostró empezó a reír.

Luego empezó a palpar su cabeza como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que recibió un fuerte susto. Lo cual era. "Tranquilo majestad, solo estoy bromeado" adornó su frase con una risa contagiosa pero esto no calmó al Dulce Rey.

"Como sea, vámonos Finn tenemos que encontrar ese portal" claramente el humano también estaba asustado por el comportamiento de la vampira, pero intentó preocuparse por pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento antes de ir detrás de ella.

Al dejar solos a la humana con su asustadizo amigo ella procedió a ayudarlo a levantarse después de su shock. Le dio la mano y con un pañuelo quitó los rastros de baba que la visitante dejó en su mejilla.

"¿Cómo es que cada vez que discuto con ella terminó con baba encima?" dijo deshaciéndose del temblor que aun recorría su cuerpo. Ella se rió de su comentario y mientras seguía limpiando su mejilla comentó. "Sólo es una discusión cuando ambas partes pueden contestar"se refería a su inhabilidad de poder contestarle, la burla sin embargo no afectó al gobernante y sólo la ignoró.

Fionna se detuvo cuando se topó con la parte del rostro del monarca que había recibido una quemadura cuando ella estuvo a merced de Hombre de la Luna hace dos años, evocando las únicas memorias que podía recordar de ese entonces, y aunque eran pocas no dejaba de sentir culpa por ellas.

El Dulce Rey se dio cuenta de esto y apresuró su salida. "Van a necesitar eso sí es que van a querer salir de aquí… deberías llevárselo" se refería al libro que aun descansaba encima de la mesa.

La heroína redujo su tamaño al de una libreta y lo introdujo a su característica mochila. "Lo trajiste desde el castillo de la Reina Helada, ¿cierto?" preguntó con en voz baja y ocultando la cabeza.

"No creo que importe eso, ¿o sí?" Él sabía que ese era el peor momento en la vida de la heroína y que ella aun no lo superaba.

"Supongo que no…" dijo mientras salía por la puerta en búsqueda de los otros héroes.


	17. Audiencia, Primera Parte

Debería sorprenderme por lo acontecido recientemente, pero la verdad es que una vez que lo ves desde cierta perspectiva te pones a pensar sobre como actuaste en ese entonces. No me malentiendan, aun me preocupa el futuro y como se desarrollara todo esto. Sin embargo debo seguir mi trabajo al pie de la letra… y eso implica traer de vuelta varios recuerdos en forma de personajes.

Jake se recuperó el día de hoy, sin poder recordar lo sucedido entre nosotros. Le pedí que se quedara para más pruebas que en realidad no necesitaba, a decir verdad, fue suficiente con contestarme en palabras normales para hacerme saber que ya no estaba influenciado por alguien más.

Antes de continuar, debo decir que desde que vi a mi propia mano besando el brazo de Jake fue la primera vez que de verdad me sentí extraña. No sé como lo hace pero sólo sucede cuando está cerca de él y fue aun más raro cuando la regañé por ello. En fin…

_Debido a que Cake se vio obligada a cuidar a sus hijos, el grupo guiado por la heroína de Aaa tuvo que caminar hacia el bosque maldito que mostraba la libreta de metal. _

_Aunque el trayecto fue largo a nadie del grupo le pareció así, los monstruos y trampas que encontraron en el camino los entretuvieron mientras arribaban al lugar deseado._

_El único problema no fueron las insignificantes heridas que recibieron peleando sino la cantidad de monstruos de quienes las recibieron. Aunque la vampira no se cansaba tan fácilmente, ella debía considerar a los mortales que acompañaba. _

_Después de mostrar su argumento ambos humanos accedieron, por la fuerza, a montar un campamento luego de que se ocultara el sol…_

"No esperaras que duerma bajo eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó una vampira que cruzaba los brazos al cuestionar la integridad estructural de la tienda que armaba su querido humano. Él mencionado humano inmediatamente se sintió ofendido. "¡¿Pero qué tiene de malo?!" exclamó.

Al no querer utilizar magia para levantar la tienda, que les fue obsequiada por el Dulce Rey, junto con ropa y un hacha de jinete para la vampira, Finn se vio en la tarea de descifrar el instructivo con el que esta venia. Ésta por mas decir que el papel termino hecho bola e ignorado a varios metros del sitio.

La magistral tienda de campaña en forma de cúpula del folleto se convirtió en una esfera perfecta, que por dentro ya tenía los sacos de dormir. Marceline no quería herir los sentimientos de Finn pero debía hacerlo sí es que quería verlo descansar.

"Bueno… para empezar no tiene entrada". Esto era cierto, la esfera que construyó era virtualmente inaccesible. Algo sorprendente, considerando qué utilizó nueve clases de cierres al hacerla.

El humano se dio cuenta de esto, pero seguía optimista sobre su trabajo. "Tal vez podríamos abrir una entrada y comenzar a armarla de nuevo, ¿Qué dices?" sugirió.

La vampira elevó la mirada poco a poco y apuntó con su delgado dedo a algo que seguía esa misma dirección. "Digo que eso no será posible" al voltear, la parodia de tienda ya no estaba en su sitio; ahora flotaba a diez metros sobre sus cabezas y seguía subiendo.

"¿Y sí le decimos a Fionna que nos ayude?" sugirió de vuelta la vampira. No era que a Finn le desagradara su contraparte, al contrario, la adoraba como si fueran hermanos. El problema yacía en el orgullo del humano de no utilizar magia como un atajo.

"Nah, no quiero molestarla con algo que podemos hacer nosotros mismos. Ahora, si pudieras bajarla entonces-" la tienda de campaña transformada en globo aerostático a la que se refería ya no podía ser rescatada, ya que mientras explicaba su segundo plan ésta explotó sin ninguna provocación aparente.

Los escombros ya apagados se dispersaron a sus alrededores. Sí él quería seguir insistiendo con la tienda entonces le sería imposible rehacerla con varillas carbonizadas y mantas incineradas.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó la inmortal de forma burlona. El humano se quedó inmóvil, en la misma posición que tuvo al explicar su plan. "Como te decía, creo que debemos preguntarle a Fionna que nos ayude. De cualquier forma, no deberíamos estar tan lejos los unos de los otros" Marceline puso los pies sobre la tierra, tomó la mano del humano y lo guio hacia donde se encontraba Fionna.

La idea de mantener una distancia fue debido a que no querían molestarla por el… exceso de ruido. No tardaron en arribar a donde se encontraba el refugio de la humana y se veía tan impresionante de cerca como se veía de lejos.

Tenía el tamaño de una pequeña casa y lo complementaba con cimientos tan profundos que daban la apariencia de haber estado ahí por algunas décadas. Los detalles en los grabados eran exquisitos, la pintura perfectamente colocada y los adornos dorados que ésta lucía no podían costearse con dinero regular.

"¡Hola chicos!" gritó alguien desde el balcón del segundo piso, igual de ostentoso que el primero. La animada voz era de la rubia oriunda de Aaa, lucía un pijama verde con tema de dinosaurio.

"¡Hola Fionna, lindo pijama!" exclamó la vampira en respuesta. La humana recordó lo que estaba usando y trató en vano de esconderse detrás de la balaustrada. El humano miró de forma reprobatoria a su amada y esta solo se encogió de brazos murmurando que no pudo contenerse.

"¡¿Podrías bajar un momento?!" pidió el rubio de otra dimensión. La humana dobló un papel hasta transformarlo en una grulla e hizo que bajara con un débil aleteo. Cuando les llegó el trozo de papel este se desdobló mostrándoles el mensaje 'Voy en seguida…'.

Al cabo de unos segundos el papel se volvió polvo y se elevó con el viento. Al notar que la humana ya no se encontraba oculta detrás del barandal el humano se había preparado para escarmentar a la vampira.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Fionna había abierto la puerta de su 'tienda' y se les había unido vistiendo un par de pantaloncillos cortos, una blusa blanca en V y su característico sombrero de conejo. "Awww… ¿Dónde están tus pijamas?" preguntó Finn haciendo un puchero honesto.

La humana se avergonzó de que la vampira aún tuviera un gesto burlón y por ello decidió ponerse otra cosa. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo. "M-M-Mejor díganme qué fue todo ese escándalo. Ya estaba dormida" dijo mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos de forma dormilona.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a la explosión?..." ahora el humano era el ruborizado por la vergüenza. "Veras, apareció un tigre gigantesco de la nada y él quería nuestra tienda de campaña…" desenvaino su espada en forma de cruz celta e hizo, con cuidado, los ademanes y ruidos de una pelea.

"Pero yo dije: 'Para nada viejo', y me contestó: '¡Pues ya sacaste boleto, carnal!', y-y-y-y yo le respondí: '¡Sí crees, yo sólo viajo en primera clase!'. Lu-lu-luego peleamos… y Marceline tomó su hacha y cortó su cola con ella, y-y-y luego lo pateé en su horrible nariz y-y-y-y después…" la historia recorrió un camino a cosas sin sentido, que la vampira hallaba risibles y que a la otra heroína le parecieron interesantemente divertidas.

La fabulosa historia corta terminó con la cabeza cercenada del tigre entrando en la tienda de campaña; escapando en ella y cuando trataron de alcanzarlo, el animal de dos kilómetros de alto, según Finn, decidió explotarla a tener que devolverla.

Marceline sostuvo sus ganas de reír expresándose sólo con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa torcida en señal de incredulidad, mientras que la rubia contraparte del humano irradiaba emoción a través de sus ojos gracias a la improvisada excusa.

"Es una lástima que hayan perdido una de las tiendas de campaña de Bubba, al menos no la transformaron en un tanque como yo hice, la primera vez que él me dio una. Deben estar cansados. Entren, por favor y siéntanse como en casa" ambos agradecieron el gesto y se dirigieron a la puerta después de que Fionna entrara.

"¿Ves, Marcie? Así es cómo se pide ayuda" dijo el humano con orgullo. La vampira en cambio lo empujó dentro del lugar, riéndose mientras lo hacía.

Por dentro, la casa era aun más espectacular de lo que mostraba su exterior. Además de ser espaciosa también contaba con un amueblado particularmente fino, el piso parecía que podría cobrarte con cada paso que dieras y cada vez que lo miraras era como si te presumiera su exquisitez. Claro, si cosas como el dinero o posesiones tuvieran una relevancia en el mundo después de los humanos.

Los visitantes cuando mucho estaban impresionados por el trabajo que tomó haber hecho un lugar así de espectacular. "Pueden tomar la alcoba principal en el segundo piso si gustan" sin importar cual tentadora sonaba la oferta, el par era incapaz de aceptarla, al menos no hasta que dejaron terminar a Fionna con su explicación.

"Yo estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes durmiendo de todas formas… así que siéntanse como en su casa…" les aseguró que no había problema con una sonrisa, después subió las escaleras a donde se encontraba su alcoba. "Tranquilos, estoy segura de que reconocerán su habitación. Buenas noches" dijo antes de desaparecer al final de las escaleras.

Cuando ambos subieron pudieron escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba su anfitriona. Ella estaba a un lado de un par de puertas hechas de caoba y con un par de letras en el frente. Una 'F' y una 'M' hechas de algún metal precioso.

Está de más decir que lo más impresionante de toda la casa fue lo que estaba detrás de la puerta. Era extremadamente espaciosa, con un pequeño cuarto en el cual se encontraban confortables sillas, televisión por cable (una mano esquelética sosteniendo una antena), mini refrigerador, la cama más grande que el humano haya visto en su vida, un baño con secadora de pelo, agua caliente y un jacuzzi en forma de corazón.

Este último detalle fue lo que llamó la atención del aventurero, en cuestión de minutos de despojó de sus ropas y característico gorro de oso, no sin antes cerciorarse de que el agua caliente no faltaba en la tina.

Su dolido cuerpo se sintió por momentos en otro plano espiritual y no pudo evitar que su dueño soltara un suspiro de relajación. "El agua esta deliciosa Marceline, ¿Qué esperas?"

La invitación no le pareció tentadora a la vampira, en cambio temblaba con solo ver el vapor siendo emanado por el agua. "¿Olvidas que soy una vampira?" espetó al mismo tiempo que entraba a la regadera.

El agua es purificadora por naturaleza, dejando a un lado el resto de sus propiedades, esto al parecer tiene un efecto contradictorio en los vampiros. Por alguna razón agua simple o helada son inútiles contra uno, pero si el agua está hirviendo puede ser muy dolorosa para la especie. El humano no puede comprender cómo es que la mezcla de algunos elementos o ciertas condiciones hacen al agua… agua común… con sabores e inútil contra ella.

El té, café, ponche e incluso la sopa pierden su efectividad debido a lo que contienen, pero sí trata de agua simple… hervida… puede ser mortal.

Su limbo mental hizo que perdiera noción del tiempo, el agua ya se había enfriado y su cuerpo absorbió parte de ella. "¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó la inmortal desde la cama que ya estaba ocupando, estaba leyendo un libro del pequeño librero que estaba al lado de la nevera.

"Eso creo…" contestó incómodamente al mismo tiempo que trataba de salir de la bañera. Cuando logró hacerlo colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y buscó por su ropa en la secadora que convenientemente estaba ahí.

Al recobrar sus pertenencias el humano se dio cuenta de que solamente sus pantalones estaban ahí. Se los puso y regresó a donde se encontraba la vampira para preguntarle sobre su camisa, y aunque él sabía la respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido cuando la vio usándola.

De una manera casual la vampira movió su libro unos centímetros para hacer contacto visual, el humano conocía muy bien las tácticas que ella usaba para seducirlo y aun así no podía evitar caer una y otra vez. Marceline se aseguró de no utilizar el mismo truco dándole una vista parcial de cierta parte intima… lo cual llevó al humano a deducir que el resto de su cuerpo solo era cubierto por la prenda azul de su pertenencia.

Después de eso lo único en que Finn pudo pensar fue en cómo pedir disculpas a su contraparte por el ruido… la cama profanada… y las cosas que fueron destruidas en el proceso.

Ambos dormían placenteramente en un afectuoso abrazo, las ventanas rotas daban una clara vista de la luna y todo lo que iluminaba estaba quieto. En medio de su descanso, la reina de los vampiros despertó de mala gana tras escuchar un ruido que provenía del balcón donde Fionna los recibió.

No quería renunciar a los cálidos brazos de su amante pero si aquel ruido seguía persistiendo entonces no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Para su fortuna el humano tenía el sueño pesado esa noche y fue relativamente sencillo escabullirse de su agarre.

Cómo aun le quedaba cierto grado de respeto por la decencia se vio obligada a buscar los pantalones cargo del rubio antes de salir, el hacha (que sorprendentemente no estaba hecha de dulce) también era obligatoria.

La vista de la vampira no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario en el balcón. A excepción de una figura que reposaba en el columpio que formaba parte del set de la habitación.

Cualquiera hubiera demandado la identidad del encapuchado y sus razones para hacer lo que hacía. Aunque eso pasó por su mente, Marceline decidió ocupar el espacio vacío que el extraño discretamente ofreció. El hacha sustituta descansó en la pared detrás de ella, lista para usarse en caso de que algo pasara tras confirmar su identidad.

"Eres Marshall Lee, ¿cierto?"


	18. Audiencia, Segunda Parte

**Bueno, he regresado... Otra vez...**

**He aquí mi primer intento serio por utilizar guión largo (—). Díganme que tal les pareció y cómo siempre les recomiendo que me lo digan por medio de un muy apreciado review.**

**El final es un tanto corto pero eso ya se explicará adelante.**

* * *

Se me dio una dirección y es ahí donde estoy ahora mismo. Una cueva alejada fue el lugar dónde Jake paró antes de ser influenciado por el gas para atacarme. Dijo que luego de que aspiró una bocanada de una nube morada comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y a ver cosas que no estaban ahí.

Que mal que también tratara al Lich cómo una de esas alucinaciones. Quizás si hubiera estado consciente de lo que sucedía habría aplastado al villano con traje de héroe.

Lo que encontré fue tres anillos oxidándose todavía más, junto a ellos había restos de un fino polvo que traté de no inhalar mientras lo recolectaba.

"공주, 당신은모든권리?" No estaba sola allí, después de todo necesitaba un aventón. "Todo está bien, Arcoíris. Sólo recojo algunas muestras." Le expliqué mientras mi aspiradora científica recolectaba el polvo que podía.

Sí esto era tan peligroso cómo me lo demostró su novio entonces no debía dejar que se acercara. "Ya terminé. Deberíamos irnos" podría serme más útil otra bolsa más, pero no quiero exponer a 'mi' querida amiga.

Me llevé también aquellos anillos. No valía la pena dejar olvidados los recuerdos del más grande héroe de Ooo. Sí ni siquiera le dimos un epitafio al menos estos pedazos de cobre y oro ocuparían un lugar en una de mis repisas.

Tardamos un día entero en volver. Tras despedirme de ella decidí volver a mi habitación y escribir los eventos del día siguiente. Pero antes de regresar debía enfrentarme a los intentos de Mentita para hacerme comer algo.

"Su majestad… por favor, tiene que dejar de matarse de hambre cada noche." Tiene razón en eso, siempre olvido llevar algo más pesado que las galletas de mi té para degustar. Aunque está noche la única hambre que sentía era la de analizar más a fondo el polvillo que hizo enloquecer a Jake.

"Gracias Mentita, pero no gracias. Debo analizar estos componentes antes de que pierdan sus propiedades dentro la bolsa" en mi intento por ir al laboratorio me veo detenida por una delgada pero firme mano que me mantiene en la conversación.

"Pero mire. Hice su favorito, Pirozhki" el olor me atrajo por unos momentos hasta que recordé el pequeño instrumento de limpieza en mi mano. "Mentita, debo-" iba a explicarle que no tenía tiempo para probar la apetitosa comida pero la atención del mayordomo se centró en algo que estaba en el techo. Mejor dicho, algo que estaba al otro lado de él.

Soltó mi mano y se dirigió a toda la velocidad a donde sea que haya puesto sus ojos. Preocupada, y con curiosidad, lo seguí. Aunque no podía subir las escaleras tan rápido como él lo hizo logré llegar a tiempo para ver cómo derribaba mi puerta y gritaba a la oscuridad una advertencia. "¡ALTO, DETENTE AHÍ!"

Se adentró al cuarto con una velocidad que no se comparaba con la que usó hace segundos. Lo que sea que pasó fui incapaz de verlo, pero por los ruidos que llegaron al pasillo de seguro fue algo sorprendente.

Cuando le di un vistazo rápido a lo que quedaba de mi habitación esperaba los retazos de lo que eran mis libros y apuntes por el suelo, en lugar de ello había sabanas, ropas, almohadas, y humanos de felpa, desgarrados en el suelo.

Los papeles que mencioné en un principio, estaban perfectamente ordenados en una pila encima de mi escritorio. En un orden alterado.

"Lo siento majestad, el intruso escapó" Me explicó Mentita mientras yo seguía revisando que no faltara algún cuaderno. Cuando voltee observé el destrozado esmoquin que mi mayordomo ahora llevaba. Quién sea que haya sido no pudo irse sin un rasguño.

"Descuida. Con qué tú estés bien basta" Le aseguré. Los bienes que se destruyeron, incluso mi trabajo, no podían compararse con su vida. Al menos hasta que me sea dictado.

Le dije que me haría un tiempo para comer lo que hizo pero ni siquiera eso impidió que fuera tras el rastro del allanador. Le prometí que tendría cuidado y que mantendría cerca la 'escopeta' de caramelo que me dio.

Me encaminé al laboratorio con la aspiradora todavía en mi mano. Y ahí estaría ahora mismo sino fuera por algo que noté en mi puerta antes de cerrarla.

Mis dedos se toparon con marcas que no estaban ahí antes. Al cerrar la puerta e iluminarla con la luz de una vela me di cuenta de que estas marcas seguían un patrón común y fácil de leer, sí se juntan con las demás que estaban en las paredes.

Al menos el intruso se tomó la molestia de escribir en español.

_Convivir con seres inmortales no era algo fuera de lo común pero la vampira no se imaginó conversando con alguien similar a ella, fuera de su cabeza._

_Se les ofreció esta noche para dilatar malos pensamientos y compartir opiniones. O solo quejarse y complacer a la vida._

_No hay diferencia en esos puntos…_

"¿Gustas una mora?" preguntó el extraño, tratando de evadir la pregunta anterior.

Él hizo muy buen trabajo ocultando su rostro y ropas con la manta que fungía de capucha. Se veía un poco incómodo que el extraño, a quien ella acusó de ser Marshall Lee, le ofreciera la fruta con su mano izquierda siendo que la contraria sería la más cercana.

Debido al esfuerzo extra que le mostró, Marceline tomó un puñado de lo que le ofrecía y tomó asiento.

Unos silenciosos minutos pasaron mientras secaban las frutas con sus colmillos. Sí ella ya dedujo su identidad, entonces no había necesidad de más misterio.

— Supongo que ya sabes quién soy, ¿no? — comenzó él.

— Sería anti climático que alguien más se presentara — respondió ella, terminando con su ración de moras —. ¿Por qué tanto misterio 'su majestad'?

La burla de su titulo era clara pero a él no le molestó incluso con los recientes eventos en la realeza vampírica. No sería la primera vez que algún monarca se ausenta de su trono. De todas formas si alguien quisiera usurparlo debía matarlo, aunque los demás vampiros se petrificaban con la idea de luchar contra su rey.

— No quería despertar a Fionna — su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar el nombre de la rubia, la vampira fingiría no haberlo notado.

— Pues, no tuviste problema al despertarme a mí — Ella se refería a tener que alejarse del calor corporal de su humano.

— Volviste a disfrutar del sueño, ¿No es verdad?

— Desde hace un año me habría vuelto loca sin poder dormir una noche más — suspiró al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué se pierde con el vampirismo, además de los rastros de humanidad? La respuesta ambos la sabían. La música representaba una actividad que consumía su tiempo durante las tardes y los obligaba a no pensar en las horas en que podían 'apagar' sus mentes.

Pensar de manera consciente horas las veinticuatro al día es una tarea titánica que pudo ser evadida por un par de vampiros de distintas dimensiones. No es justo decir que sólo ellos escaparon de adentrarse en sus propias mentes de maneras peligrosas, pero en el mundo en que vivían seguramente fueron quienes lo llevaron mejor.

Los vampiros por lo general olvidan su sentido de la moral y dejan que los deseos más profundos de su psiquis resurjan, apoderándose de sus mentes por completo.

No es sencillo vivir mil años y fingir que cada década era cómo un año terrestre pero era la mejor manera de cargar con el peso de vivir eternamente.

Incluso los libros se agotan rápidamente.

Ahora imaginemos una actividad tan sencilla como dormir. En una persona normal es un requerimiento para poder seguir con el día siguiente con energía.

Para un vampiro, un ser que está obligado a evadir la luz del sol, es algo totalmente diferente. Las madrugadas, las tardes, y noches, se vuelven una incoherencia que es regida por las horas en las que el astro rey se alza sobre los seres vivos. Al terminar su ciclo los no muertos pueden salir y hacer lo que les plazca pero cuando su horario llega a su fin, su cerebro aún trata de entender el concepto de tiempo, y en ello puede tardar una vida entera.

Mientras piensan sobre qué hacer con el tiempo que se les dio ya han hecho miles de actividades antes de planear las siguientes. Deben descansar sus mentes para poder funcionar, pero la adicción a su tiempo extra hace que se olviden de tan sencilla actividad, cómo lo es dormir.

Es una perdición lenta pero segura.

— Sé lo grandioso que puede ser depender de alguien así — dijo el vampiro mientras devolvía los frutos, literalmente secos, a una bolsa que llevaba con él.

— Detesto admitir que dependo de ese bobo para algo — ella dio un rápido vistazo a donde estaba el humano —. ¿Dónde quedó nuestro orgullo como realeza?

— Yo aún lo tengo.

— Lo siento. No debí-

— Descuida. Eso fue hace un año.

Marceline no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Sentía que discutía un tema en extremo doloroso con ella misma.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —. preguntó Marceline.

—… Sería romper la tensión muy rápido, ¿No te parece?

— Ya nos salimos de personaje demasiadas veces —. Sonrió a su compañero. Una más no hará daño —

El rey de los vampiros decidió contar la historia de los últimos días con su humana, además del incidente con el Rey Flama. Si Marceline hubiera escuchado ambas versiones, la de Marshall y la de Fionna, se habría percatado de que la de él sonaba más lamentable y mostraba un genuino arrepentimiento por lo que hizo ese día.

— ¿No quisiste matarlo? —. Preguntó ella.

— Si, si quise. De hecho lo hice, ¿No pusiste atención?

— ¿Y el hecho de que te burles solucionará algo?

— No. Pero es peor sin una risa o dos.

— No fue gracioso —. Admitió la vampira. Es un poco inapropiado, ¿No crees? —

— Nos hemos burlado de la muerte por siglos, ¿Y crees que es peor hacerlo así?

— No me refiero a la muerte en sí, sino de quien está muerto.

— El rey lo veía venir desde hace tiempo. Siempre quiso hacer un avance hacia Fionna desde que empezamos a salir. Supongo que aquel día quiso convencerla por la fuerza.

— Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Haber perdido tus dedos?

— De hecho, perdí mi antebrazo completo.

La vampira no supo que decir y su única expresión fue abrir los ojos lo más que pudo, pero sin exagerar mediante sus poderes. El vampiro usó su mano sana para descubrir la otra.

Lentamente desenvolvió capa tras capa de vendajes que cubrían lo que parecía ser su muñón. Los vendajes servían para dar la ilusión de que aún tenía su brazo. Aunque desde su último concierto todos en Aaa sospechaban que algo malo pasó.

Cuando mostró lo que quedaba de su mano la vampira en un reflejo buscó por la misma mano para asegurarse de que no estaba en la misma forma. El rey de los vampiros sólo la miró de reojo al ver cómo actuaba ante tal avistamiento.

— ¿Te llevaste una sorpresa, no? —. Comentó él.

— Disculpa…—. Dijo avergonzada de sus acciones.

— No hay problema. Creo que yo reaccionaría de la misma forma.

Un silencio incómodo se alzo entre ellos y Marceline trató de romperlo.

— Debería sanar pronto. Digo, los poderes demoniacos deberían repararlo pronto.

— Creo que esos poderes no cubren debilidades de los vampiros.

— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿No dijiste qué sólo fueron algunos dedos?

— Si, pero después de lo que pasó con el Rey Flama no pude encarar a Fionna por lo sucedido. Vagué por días sin rumbo y entreteniéndome con los sustos que lograba sacar. Un día mientras dormía pude sentir cómo los rayos del sol alcanzaban mi piel y me recordaban esa tarde. Me oculté de ellos pero dejé que parte de mi brazo se quedara bajo la luz. Fue una época en la que no me molestaba castigarme a mí mismo.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Sería tonto que este asunto fuera la primera cosa que me afectara en más de mil años. Pero el daño ya está hecho…

Marceline no sabía qué más podría decir para hacer sentir mejor a su contraparte, pero por más que lo pensara nada venía a su mente. Entonces recordó la pregunta que el vampiro tan sutilmente evadió.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de todo esto?

—… Qué me haya afectado así.

— Estoy seguro que Fionna podrá-

— Ya sé que puede perdonarme.

— No puedes seguir evadiéndola hasta que su vida natural llegue a su fin.

Esto pareció llamar la atención del vampiro, lo suficiente como para voltear hacia donde ella estaba y aunque la luna los iluminaba perfectamente esta no era capaz de ver más allá de la barbilla y colmillos del encapuchado.

Antes de responder, Marshall Lee procedió a retirar su capucha. La sensación del frio aire nocturno le recordó los lugares exactos donde descansaban las quemaduras de tercer grado en su rostro. Irónicamente, la piel cambiaba drásticamente de un verde pálido a un rosado poco saludable que dejaba marcas de cómo se exponía la carne que estaba debajo.

Todo el lado derecho de su cara estaba así por la exposición prolongada con los rayos solares y cómo mencionó esto no sanaría en ningún momento.

— Creo que sería poco romántico despertar con esta escena cada mañana, ¿no crees? —.Trató de sonreír pero al hacerlo la piel maltratada mostraba una cantidad innecesaria de dientes que obligaron a la vampira a no mostrar su sorpresa.

— Eso pensé —. Continúo él.

— No… sólo me sorprendió.

— Te imaginaste en mi situación, ¿No es así?

—…Si…

— En ese caso ten cuidado con las ex novias de tu novio.

El amanecer no estaba lejos de llegar y ambos lo sabían. El acuerdo no escrito era jamás mencionar esta reunión en la que sólo trataron de eliminar culpas y tener a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que entendiera.

— Debo irme en unos segundos.

— Eso parece, ¿Seguro qué no quieres quedarte a desayunar?

— No. Tiendo a comerme a los demás.

— De acuerdo…

— ¿Podrás resistir que otra persona cercana a ti muera? ¿Alguien cómo él?

—… Tendré que averiguarlo.

— Es por ello que no puedo volver.

— Me lo imaginaba.

Marshall Lee se despidió con otra sonrisa escalofriante antes de convertirse en un murciélago y desaparecer en el bosque. El alba estaba por llegar y prueba de ello era el haz de luz naranja que se asomaba en el horizonte.

Antes que la luz llegara a sonde estaba ella se apresuró a volver a la habitación. En la cama se encontraba Finn, ignorante de la ausencia de Marceline. Ella no pudo evitar que una cálida sonrisa apareciera en sus facciones.

Sin hacer mucho ruido flotó sobre la cama y lentamente descendió a un lugar junto al humano, no sin antes dejar que tomó prestada en donde la encontró. Este, de forma inconsciente, hizo su camino alrededor de la cintura de la vampira y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Esta no pudo evitar pensar en otra noche sin poder dormir y en alguna mañana en que no amanecería junto a él. Encontrando un lugar en el pecho desnudo de su amante comenzó a llorar sonoramente.

Los movimientos del humano la hicieron detenerse y fingió dormir.

El humano despertó poco a poco debido a un ruido inexplicable para él. Lo primero que revisó era que Marceline y él aún seguían en la habitación destrozada.

A sus ojos la vampira jamás movió un musculo mientras él dormía. Se preguntó qué fue lo que lo despertó pero decidió ignorarlo debido a que no era una persona madrugadora.

Esa humedad en su pecho debía ser causada por la vampira.


	19. Corte

**Sé que no he subido capítulos con la misma frecuencia que antes pero hay una razón para ello. Me he enfocado más en trabajos propios y en colaboraciones con un ilustrador amigo mío. No es que vaya a dejar este trabajo inconcluso, sólo quiero mencionar que las actualizaciones tardarán un poquititititititito más de lo acostumbrado.**

**Con eso aclarado, comencemos con la función.**

* * *

¿Quién pudo hacer esto?

Esa pregunta aparecía en mi cerebro demasiadas veces. Ahora podía decir con la sinceridad que tiene un demente, que podía ver en todo súbdito del reino al responsable.

Sí el Lich pudo usar el cadáver de Billy cómo disfraz, ¿Quién dice qué Starchy, Mentita, o el Duque de la Nuez, no eran algún disfraz más que utilizaba para volverme loca?

Por ello decidí encerrarme en el laboratorio, excusándome con investigaciones inexistentes y teorías que sazonaban mi paranoia. El único que me acompañaba era Mentita quién me traía los alimentos a sus debidas horas.

No quise arriesgarme a algún veneno o aditivo mortal en la comida así que el incinerador se ofreció como catador de mi comida. No me molesta que no me devuelva nada. Mi inquietud sobre el canibalismo no me impedía devorar pequeñas porciones de los muebles de caramelo.

Siempre temía que alguien descubriera el manuscrito tallado en las paredes de mi habitación, pero me tranquilizaba cuando recordaba que volví la intrusión de mis aposentos un delito con pena capital.

Tal vez era exagerado. Yo misma lo pensaba así, pero no podía correr más riesgos con posibles culpables rondando por ahí.

Me pregunto sí la reina estará de acuerdo con mis decisiones…

No importa… quizás jamás vuelva a su cuerpo...

_El humano decidió madrugar ese día. Su sueño fue placentero pero por alguna razón sintió una pesadez en su pecho que no podía explicarse con el peso extra de la vampira._

_De manera cariñosa y sobre protectora se obligó a sostener con más fuerza el cuerpo que descansaba encima del suyo. No le preocupaba ser descubierto por hacer esto._

_Al menos eso era más fácil de explicar que lo que lo obligaba a hacerlo._

— Podemos hablar con Fionna para quedarnos un tiempo más—. Desde que la vampira despertó, el humano trataba de hacer lo que fuera para convencerla de que no tenían que irse todavía.

Incluso si no tenía sentido para él.

— La verdad es que ya quiero volver a Ooo. Antes estabas muy emocionado de volver —. Mencionó la vampira mientras se vestía. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

La ropa de la vampira contaba con una camiseta rosa, el tono más oscuro posible, unos jeans de un color violeta y unas zapatillas que hacían juego. Como era de esperarse, la vestimenta de Finn evolucionó ligeramente. Una camiseta azul con cuello en V, un par de pantalones cargo y sus botines, junto al gorro de oso qué, sin quererlo tuvo, que adaptarse a su edad.

— Sólo quiero… conocer un poco más éste universo.

— Es exactamente igual. Lo único que cambió fue el género de los habitantes… y una que otra tragedia.

Los intentos del humano por esconder la ropa que le prestaron a la vampira los llevaron a divertirse en la cama por más tiempo del que debían. Cuando ella pudo despegarse de su compañero tuvo tiempo para al menos usar una prenda superior.

— Supongo que tienes razón —. Respondió el humano con una ligera tristeza.

Él revivió en su cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Fionna sobre el incidente del Rey Flama, mientras que la vampira recordaba las advertencias del rey de los vampiros.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte un tiempo más? —. El humano hizo un último intento por convencerla.

Sus ánimos por más intentos se desvanecieron al no poder confirmar la razón por la cual no quería seguir con la travesía.

En lugar de contestar de manera directa, Marceline flotó hasta tocar el techo con su calzado. Caminó casualmente en dirección del humano que se levantó de la cama. Al estar justo debajo de él comenzó a descender y colocó sus palmas en las mejillas del rubio.

— Finn… extraño mi bajo…

El beso fue un tanto incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó al respecto. Lo único que los detuvo de continuar fue la gravedad que hizo caer la camiseta rosa, cubriéndolos a ambos.

Rieron debajo de la prenda por dicha interrupción hasta que oyeron el seguro de la puerta abrirse.

— ¡BUENOS DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Fionna cerró la puerta tan pronto como la abrió dejando a un par muy confundido dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo Fionna? —. Preguntó Finn.

— ¡Sé que les dije que se sintieran como en casa pero al menos pónganse algo!

Los rostros del humano y la vampira se colorearon de un intenso rojo al ver que ninguno de ellos tenía ropa que cubriera sus partes íntimas. La camiseta rosa perdió esta cualidad cuando la gravedad intervino.

En el desayuno todos tuvieron un sentimiento de incomodidad que les impedía disfrutar de la comida. A pesar de ello, Fionna quiso deshacerse de él con una charla común.

— Ummm… ¿Durmieron bien anoche?

Por primera vez desde que dio gracias por la comida, Finn se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada a su contraparte.

— Bastante bien. Gracias.

— Excelente —. Agregó la vampira.

El intercambio de palabras no tardó en llevarlos de vuelta a aquel silencio incómodo del que trataron de salir. Tal vez con otro ángulo…

— ¿…Fionna?

— ¿Sí, Finn?

— Espero que no te moleste mi pregunta, pero… ¿Por qué dormías en la habitación de huéspedes y no en tu habitación?

La humana por poco se ahoga con su café debido a la sorpresa. Tosió el líquido en varias ocasiones mientras reía por lo sucedido.

— Debería ser obvio a estas alturas, ¿No crees? —. Respondió ella.

— Sería grosero hacer suposiciones.

— Es aun más grosero preguntar sí ya se sabe la respuesta.

— Pedí perdón de antemano.

— Eso no es excusa —. El tono que ella usó no se puede describir cómo amenazante… aun.

Los ojos de la humana mostraban una clara intención de dejar el tema por la paz, y si eso no funcionaba, la advertencia también estaba demostrada por una manopla de oro que apareció en su mano izquierda.

— ¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

Aunque las palabras de Finn no mostraban una intención para lastimar a la humana, estaba claro que se defendería en caso de que ella intentase algo. Las escamas se formaron en su mano para convertir su dedo índice en un tenedor, con él recogió un diminuto pedazo de panqueque de su plato y se lo llevó a la boca.

Continuó comiendo así por el siguiente minuto, planeaba detenerse cuando Fionna desapareciera el arma de su mano. Cuando ella hizo aparecer el guantelete de acero en su otra mano el humano de Ooo dejó de masticar.

Los ojos de la humana dejaban sus intenciones muy claras y no quería retractarse de ellas. Las marcas negras que se solidificaban rápidamente aparecieron en el brazo del humano y en parte de su rostro.

Sólo faltaba que alguno hiciera la primera movida y empezarían de nuevo con la pelea que ya había ganado la rubia con anterioridad.

— ¿Finn? —. Interrumpió la vampira. ¿Podrías pasarme el jarrón de la mermelada?

El humano rompió el contacto visual primero y le dio su atención a la vampira. Quien ya había devorado cuatro jarras repletas del jarabe de rojo color.

Tan pronto como recordó lo que ella le pidió, estiró su mano y rápidamente le dio lo solicitado. La vampira agradeció silenciosamente y procedió a verter el espeso líquido en un vaso de vidrio.

— Sabes Fionna, Finn puede ser un desconsiderado en ocasiones pero no hace las cosas por mala intención. Creo que tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso.

Mientras ella bebía el líquido del vaso como si fuera cualquier otra bebida, los humanos ahí presentes analizaron la situación en su cabeza, y sin decirse algo más desaparecieron de sus cuerpos todo rastro del intento de una pelea.

— Disculpa.

— Descuida, no es tan grave —. Las palabras del humano fueron aceptadas por su contraparte.

El resto del desayuno se desarrolló de una manera pacífica y sin ningún incidente. Cuando terminaron. y luego de preparar lo necesario para el resto del viaje, salieron de la casa.

— ¿Qué sucederá con la casa? —. Preguntó Finn.

— Oh cierto, gracias por recordármelo.

Tras decir esto, Fionna se dirigió a la puerta, sacó una llave de su mochila y la introdujo en la cerradura. Tocó la puerta tres veces y giró la llave.

Como si se tratara de un enorme pedazo de papel, cada parte de la estructura comenzó a doblarse y a unirse con la más cercana que siguió el mismo proceso.

Esto duró una fracción del minuto que esperaron los visitantes de Ooo quienes vieron en asombro el sobre en el que se convirtió la estructura. La llave se convirtió en un broche y la cuerda de la que se sostenía se formó en un moño.

— Ahora estamos listos —. Anunció Fionna mientras se adelantaba al centro del bosque.

Los peligros del bosque disminuyeron considerablemente y aquellos que osaban atacarlos recibían una paliza particularmente rápida. Según las instrucciones del Dulce Rey debían llegar a una pared de concreto en el centro del bosque.

El grupo se dio cuenta desde hace unos kilómetros que se dirigían en la dirección correcta. La pared que les describieron no fue difícil de encontrar, lo difícil era ver el final de ella, ya que formaba parte de una especie de torre que se perdía en las nubes.

La altura era tal que sin importar que tanto la rodearan, jamás verían la cima desde la base, pero nadie intentó hacer esto.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? —. Preguntó la vampira.

— Según esto… esperar —. Respondió la humana.

—…esperar, ¿Qué?

—Aquí dice que sólo debemos esperar. No que sea de mucha ayuda pero es todo lo que dice.

Los sonidos del bosque suprimieron el silencio que se presentaba y ayudaron a los tres a deshacerse de sus quejas por la sugerencia.

— ¿Esto es lo que venimos a buscar? —. Dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a la pared y pateaba suavemente la superficie de ésta con los cascos de su bota.

— Espero que no —. Fionna estaba revisando las instrucciones para verificar que no se le escapara nada.

— Y yo pensaba que la Dulce Reina era quien me enviaba en las misiones aburri-

El comentario no pudo ser terminado, ya que tanto Finn como Fionna fueron envueltos por un par de huesudas manos y llevados al interior de la pare-

No, no, no, no, esto no puede suceder. ¡No debe suceder!

Ambos debían encontrarse con una entrada a la torre y ahí debían encontrar el transportador de regreso. ¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió?

Las probetas y tubos de ensayo del lugar sienten mi ira, y pagan con su vida cuando lo hacen. No me lamento por ello.

Estoy rodeada de pedazos de vidrio y plástico mutilados por mi arranque de ira. Me detengo a pensar en lo sucedido por un momento.

Estoy exhausta y esto es lo último que quiero en este momento, o en cualquiera para ser honesta.

"Betty…" quise ignorar el nombre que escuche en un susurro. Culpar a mi dañada psiquis era lo más sencillo para hacer caso omiso a uno de mis sentidos.

Cuando lo volví a escuchar me di vuelta con la escopeta de caramelo en la mano. Apuntaba al vidrio del laboratorio y mi único objetivo era mi propio reflejo.

Me tranquilicé un poco y bajé el arma lentamente. Mi reflejo no me siguió.

Este seguía apuntando y sonreía, en vez de reflejar mi sorpresa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue soltar la escopeta de una parte y saludarme. Le respondí de una forma menos animada.

Mientras yo continuaba con el saludo, el reflejo detuvo el suyo, tomó la escopeta con ambas manos y en lugar de apuntarme a mí la sostuvo contra su cuello.

Antes de que gritara que se detuviera, ella ya había disparado. El ruido fue demasiado real como para creer que formaba parte de mi imaginación, y las manchas que salpicaron contra mi cuerpo no dejaban que creyera lo mismo.

Caí de rodillas y comencé a gritar tan fuerte como pude. Debía haber disparado en contra de las demás paredes de cristal pues cuando abrí los ojos estaba rodeada de los restos de las ventanas.

Los gritos debieron atraer la atención de Mentita pues él también se encontraba ahí, sacudiendo mis hombros y repitiendo mi nombre en múltiples ocasiones.

"¿Su majestad, qué sucedió?" Preguntó él.

"Nada…" fue lo único que respondí. Abracé a Mentita fuertemente y antes de poder detenerme comencé a llorar en su saco.

"Absolutamente nada" dije en una voz rota.


End file.
